


Las apariencias engañan

by Beyrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Este año, la fiesta de San Valentín va a ser distinta y hará que las cosas cambien para todos, pero en especial para Harry, ya que descubrirá aspectos sobre sí mismo que no admitía gracias a la "ayuda" de quien menos se espera: su profesor de Pociones.





	1. Un pequeño problemilla

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la empecé a postear en Slasheaven (SH) el 03/09/08. Y ahora, casi diez años después, he decidido traer todos mis trabajos aquí, y aunque algunos ya han quedado un poco obsoletos, prefiero tenerlos todos en la misma web.
> 
> Sé que la historia va poquito a poco, porque hice capítulos muy cortitos. La explicación de esto deriva en que, en aquella época, cuando leía fics con capítulos demasiado largos, a veces, me aburría y eso hizo que me decidiera por acortar los míos un poco :P
> 
> Éste fue mi primer Snarry y espero que os guste, o por lo menos que no os horrorice demasiado!! Estoy corrigiendo algunas faltas y demás y supongo que iré subiendo todo, poco a poco, según revise. Si veis cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico, alguna expresión rara o que no conozcáis, sentíos libres de preguntar/sugerir/corregir.
> 
> Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, todo es de Rowling y hago esto sólo por diversión, así que, ¡a disfrutarlo! =)

Antes de irme a dormir siempre me aseguraba de correr los doseles para aislarme de todo y de todos. Era el quinto año que compartía habitación con Neville, Dean, Seamus y Ron y por lo que sabía, la mayoría solía levantarse más bien pronto, o por lo menos más pronto que yo, y con los doseles echados siempre conseguía dormir un poquito más.

Me cambié de postura todavía con los párpados cerrados. Debían quedarme tres o cuatro horas más de sueño. De pronto pareció como si el sol saliese de golpe. Me removí un poco en la cama esperando que se volviese a ocultar. Pasados unos minutos, comprendí que eso no iba a pasar así que me froté con pereza los ojos y los abrí poco a poco.

―Vamos compañero, Hermione nos espera abajo para desayunar ―un bulto rojizo me tiró de la mano instándome a levantarme. Me erguí y frotándome de nuevo los párpados, me coloqué las gafas que habían estado descansando hasta ese momento sobre la mesilla.

―¿Ron? ¿Pero qué hora es? Deberías estar durmiendo ―alcancé a decir entre bostezo y bostezo―. Y yo también ―añadí en un murmullo.

―Anda Harry, levántate y dúchate ―me dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras me señalaba los pantalones y fruncía el ceño―, con agua fría ―especificó por si no me había quedado claro a lo que se estaba refiriendo con su mirada.

Sí, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño problema ahí abajo. En realidad, desde hacía, aproximadamente, dos meses no paraba de tener sueños de cierta índole, y lo que más me preocupaba y no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza era que los dichosos sueños no estaban protagonizados por chicas.

En alguna ocasión había pensado en contarle a Ron lo que me pasaba, pero siempre acababa desechándolo porque creía que no lo entendería. En general, no solía mostrarse muy tolerante con ciertos temas. Quizás Hermione pudiera servirme de más ayuda, pero me moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que contarle la clase de sueños que había tenido últimamente. Con toda probabilidad estaría tan abochornado contándoselo que no sería capaz de asimilar cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Seguramente las chicas no soñaban cosas así, en realidad, no creía ni siquiera que pensaran en el tema.

―Harry, ¿estás vivo? Compañero, creo que voy a ir bajando al Gran Comedor, ¿vale? Te esperamos allí.

Asentí saliendo de mi ensoñación y me levanté de la cama para darme una ducha, aunque a aquellas alturas ya no necesitaba que fuese fría. El problema se había solucionado solo mientras me comía la cabeza con mis preocupaciones. Hacía tan sólo unos días que había aceptado el hecho de que no me gustaban las chicas y no sabía qué hacer con ello, era algo extraño para mí y no sabía cómo reaccionarían mis amigos cuando se enteraran. 

Después de la ducha, que me sentó realmente bien para terminar de despertarme, cogí todas mis cosas y me dirigí al salón para encontrarme con mis amigos. El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. ¿Qué hora debía ser para encontrarse así? Miré el reloj sin estar convencido del todo de querer ver la hora que marcaba y no sólo descubrí que eran las nueve de la mañana, si no que el reloj indicaba que era sábado, por lo que me pregunté por qué demonios habíamos madrugado tanto un día que no había que ir a ninguna clase.

―Maldito Ron, pero ¿qué...?

No pude completar la frase. En ese momento algo grande y ágil que se desplazaba con bastante velocidad y sigilo impactó contra mi cuerpo consiguiendo derribarme. Me caí de culo contra el suelo y cuando me intenté incorporar noté que lo que se había chocado contra mí, me caía encima.

―¡Au! ―grité.

El bulto pesaba bastante y con el impacto se me habían caído las gafas. Mientras intentaba zafarme del peso que estaba sobre mí, oí varias risas que se extendían por todo el Gran Comedor.

―¡¡Potter!! ―gritó el bulto.

En el mismo instante en que lo oí, reconocí ese inconfundible tono de voz. Enfoqué la vista y al verle tan cerca de mí, pude apreciar sus facciones a la perfección, a pesar de haber perdido las gafas. Snape estaba rojo de ira. Me miró a los ojos, con los suyos entrecerrados. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía incluso notar sus palpitaciones aceleradas, probablemente porque iba casi corriendo antes de impactar contra mí. 

Su pecho yacía sobre mi cintura, de hecho, la postura en la que nos encontrábamos era bastante comprometida, ya que el profesor estaba justo entre mis piernas. Mi corazón también golpeaba con fuerza aunque yo no iba con tanta prisa cuando Snape había tropezado conmigo. Estaba muy nervioso y me di cuenta de que me costaba trabajo respirar a pesar de que sobre mis pulmones sólo se encontraba la barbilla de mi profesor, que me miraba irritado. La había liado buena. Temía las represalias que pudiera tomar contra mí, porque a pesar de no haber sido yo quien lo había tirado, seguramente para él yo sería el único culpable.

Oía su voz enfadada reprendiéndome, mientras gesticulaba violentamente con las manos. Junto con su voz, se seguían oyendo las risas de las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala. Algo les dijo Snape, porque de repente reinó el silencio en el Gran Comedor. Aún con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio como sólo sabía echarlas él, tomó impulso con los brazos para levantarse, juntando con el gesto ligeramente sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, provocando que mi corazón latiese más rápido aún de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

―Harry, ¿estás bien? ―una voz femenina a mis espaldas me hizo volver al mundo real de nuevo.

No entendía nada. Hermione y Ron se acercaban a mí con cautela. En un gesto rápido, mi amiga se agachó y me acercó las gafas, mientras Ron me ayudaba a levantarme, cosa que les agradecí, porque yo estaba tan impactado que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo solo. 

Una vez de pie, no pude evitar dirigir una mirada de soslayo al murciélago gigante que seguía parado frente a mí, aún con el ceño fruncido y a punto de explotar de furia. Creí que las piernas me iban a fallar dejándome caer de nuevo cuando vi que con disimulo miraba mi entrepierna alzando una de sus negras cejas.

―Mierda ―murmuré, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie me oyera. Ni hasta eso era capaz de controlar. Joder. Snape me había pillado en una situación comprometida y ni siquiera había podido disimular un poco. 

Los compañeros estaban observando todo, como si aquello fuera un duelo de miradas. Yo prácticamente ni les veía, ni escuchaba lo que murmuraban, solamente podía rezar para que Snape no hiciera ningún comentario sobre el estado en el que me encontraba. Me moriría de vergüenza si todos mis amigos lo notasen y seguramente harían comentarios de todo tipo, y no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. En realidad, no sabía qué me había pasado, no tenía ninguna explicación razonable para el estado en el que me encontraba por culpa de Snape. No, por su culpa no, él no podía ser quién me había provocado aquel nuevo problemilla.

―Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestar atención a sus actos y tirar al suelo a un profesor ―susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rompiendo por fin el silencio que se había establecido entre los dos.

―¡Pero no es justo! ¡Usted me tiró a mí! ―protesté. Sabía que no iba a servir de nada, pero por lo menos los que estaban allí observándonos comprenderían que yo no había sido el culpable. No iba a dejar que todos pensaran que yo lo había tirado a él.

―Potter, no me eche a mí la culpa de sus desgracias. Si necesita graduarse las gafas, vaya a un especialista. Y si no entiende muy bien el procedimiento, aquí tiene a su pequeña amiga sabelotodo que podrá explicarle cómo hacerlo.

―No necesito… ―intenté defenderme.

―¡Ah! Y por cierto, espero que tenga una buena explicación para eso ―dijo señalando ligeramente con la cabeza mi pantalón, con tanta discreción que casi a mí me costó percatarme. En cuanto comprendí lo que estaba insinuando noté cómo la sangre me subía a las mejillas, debía estar más rojo que los colores de mi Casa. Mientras, el cretino grasiento dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su boca. Suspiré. Por lo menos me había librado de detenciones.

―¿Qué tienes que explicarle, Harry? ―me preguntó ingenuamente Hermione, siempre metiéndose en todo.

Miré a mi amigo, para intentar ignorar la pregunta de Hermione y me di cuenta de que Ron sí había entendido a lo que Snape se estaba refiriendo, porque me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Seguramente se estaría divirtiendo al ver a nuestra amiga confusa por algo que no comprendía, cosa que no pasaba muy habitualmente. No parecía molesto ni enfadado, por lo que supuse que, con toda seguridad, Ron pensaba que yo seguía sensible por el sueño que había tenido por la noche, porque si hubiera comprendido que aquella reacción era debida a Snape, no me hubiera sonreído tan amistosamente.

―Siempre me acabo metiendo en líos por su culpa ―solté, no quería dar otra oportunidad a Hermione para preguntarme de nuevo―. No sé por qué me odia tanto.

―No es que te odie, Harry. Es que siempre tienes la mala suerte de tropezar con él ―me contestó mi amiga, intencionadamente; parecía que había conseguido desviar su atención. ¡Bien!― Piénsalo fríamente ―continuó―, si hubiéramos estado en tu lugar Ron o yo, hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo.

Bueno, exactamente… no creo, pensé.

―¿Desayunamos? ―sugirió Ron a la vez que su estómago rugía, como si quisiera reafirmar su necesidad de comer.

Así que los tres, sin volver a hablar del tema, decidimos encaminarnos hacia la mesa de nuestra Casa y comenzar a comer el sabroso desayuno que habían preparado los elfos domésticos para nosotros.


	2. Los que se pelean, se desean

Me estaba preparando un sándwich con varias lonchas de beicon y un huevo frito, que coloqué entre las rebanadas de pan con cuidado para que no se me cayera nada, cuando Ron abrió la boca para decir algo y Hermione le interrumpió para empezar a decirnos cosas extrañas sobre dichos y refranes muggles.

―Oye, Hermione… quería decirte algo… ―comenzó Ron, ella le miró fijamente esperando a que mi amigo terminara la frase―, yo… verás… eh… ―titubeó y se hizo el silencio, supuse que estaría buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. ¿Iría a atreverse a hacer lo que hacía años debía haber hecho? No me lo podía creer.

―Ron, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme? ―preguntó mi amiga extrañada, éste se quedó callado mirándola primero a ella y luego al suelo―. Bueno, cuando te decidas me avisas ―dijo cortante y mi amigo con cara de vergüenza volvió a coger su sándwich. Entonces, Hermione se dirigió a mí―. Por cierto, Harry, he estado pensando sobre lo que has dicho antes ―mi amigo y yo interrumpimos el bocado que íbamos a dar a nuestros respectivos desayunos para mirarla de nuevo. ¿A qué se referiría Hermione? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho antes?― ¿No has oído ese refrán muggle que dice: los que se pelean se desean?

Supongo que entre el brusco cambio de tema y lo que me estaba diciendo mi amiga, la confusión debió reflejarse en mi rostro, porque en vez de esperar a que contestara, Ron intervino, intentando ayudarme.

―Mmm, recuerda Hermione que aunque se haya criado con muggles, Harry ha estado gran parte de su vida encerrado en una alacena y sin relacionarse con nadie.

―Bueno, eso no significa que Harry no lo haya podido oír alguna vez. Quizás sus tíos lo mencionaron en alguna ocasión, o quizás lo hayan dicho en algún programa de la televisión…

―Pero eso es dar mucho por sentado, Hermione. Ya sabes que Harry está incómodo cuando tiene que hablar de sus tíos… ¿qué más da si lo ha oído o no?

―Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho. Tú no tienes ni idea del mundo muggle, así que no puedes saber con qué frecuencia se repiten estos dichos…

Ron abrió la boca para rebatirla pero antes de que la contestara, decidí hacerlo yo, porque si no, se iban a pasar el desayuno entero discutiendo entre ellos, como si yo no estuviera.

―Espera Ron ―le dije y éste me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera interrumpiendo una conversación extremadamente importante―, sí, Hermione, he oído ese refrán, pero, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? ―le pregunté, mientras intentaba meterme un trozo entero de beicon en la boca.

―¿Ves, cómo sí lo conocía? ―le espetó triunfante a Ron. 

Mi amigo intentó responderla, pero sólo salieron trozos de pan de su boca de una forma no muy agradable, por lo que tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo para poder tragar y dejar de escupirnos comida. Hermione puso cara de desagrado y me miró directamente a mí, dándole la espalda a Ron, para evitar contemplar a éste engullendo y metiéndose los dedos en la boca para empujar dentro el resto de comida que no le cabía y no podía tragar.

―Pues porque últimamente me ha dado por pensar que ese refrán tiene más de verdad de lo que parece ―me contestó.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunté todavía sin entender―, ¿en serio crees que eso de que los que se pelean, se desean puede tener algo de cierto?

El cerebro de mi amiga se debía haber atrofiado con tanta información almacenada. Si ya decíamos Ron y yo que ser tan inteligente no podía ser bueno…

―Piénsalo ―obtuve como única respuesta por su parte, mientras me sonreía enigmáticamente y volvía a retomar el desayuno que se había preparado compuesto de huevos revueltos y brócoli.

A esas alturas, Ron ya había decidido pasar del tema y seguir mimando a su estómago con abundante comida. Yo me puse a darle vueltas al refrán, sin tener ni idea de hacia dónde quería llegar mi amiga. Quizás fuese una forma de declararse a Ron, pensé, pero enseguida descarté la idea. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que nuestro amigo jamás pillaría semejante sutileza. A él había que hablarle claro y muchas veces ni con ésas conseguías que lo pillara.  
Cuando Hermione terminó de desayunar, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y, a continuación, posó su cabeza sobre la mano, mirándome con socarronería; en ese momento no sé por qué empecé a sospechar que no iba a querer oír lo que me iba a decir.

―No tengo ni idea. Venga, deja de hacerte la misteriosa, dime lo que estás pensando ―le pedí. Y si había un refrán que mi amiga tenía que haber analizado era el de la curiosidad mató al gato, porque éste sí que era cierto, por lo menos si se aplicaba a mí en aquel momento. Hermione carraspeó antes de soltar su magnífica deducción, que me dejó a cuadros.

―A lo que me refiero ―empezó, e hizo una breve pausa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, como si no tuvieran la suficiente fuerza ya de por sí―, es que ese odio que dices que te tiene el profesor Snape y que sabemos que tú le tienes a él, a lo mejor está motivado por un sentimiento más fuerte que ambos estáis tratando de ocultar ―soltó de golpe y sonrió satisfecha, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la verdad más grande del mundo.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, en realidad no sabía ni qué responder. Menos mal que para aquel entonces Ron ya había terminado de saciar su apetito y había llegado a oír el discursito que me había soltado Hermione, así que intervino para hacerle darse cuenta de la soberana gilipollez que acababa de decir.

―¡¡Hermione, por Dios!! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo tan asqueroso? ―soltó él, con su tacto característico para decir las cosas―. Creo que tu cerebro ha sufrido un cortocircuito.

―Pues no entiendo qué te parece tan asqueroso, Ronald ―refunfuñó ella, apartándose a un lado cuando el chico intentó darle en la cabeza intentando simular que estuviera hueca―, ¿tan mal te parece que Harry se enamore?

―Pero… ―intenté intervenir, no sabía cómo, pero parecía que Hermione ya me había casado con Snape sin ni siquiera saber qué es lo que opinaba yo sobre el asunto. No pude continuar la frase porque Ron parecía aún más indignado que yo.

―Me parece, Hermione, que todos estos años te hemos estado sobrevalorando. Pensábamos que eras una chica inteligente, pero resulta que estábamos confundidos, ¡porque sólo dices tonterías! ―dijo gritando la última frase.

―Ron tampoco hace falta… ―dije, intentando apaciguarle, porque aquello parecía ser el comienzo de la tercera guerra mundial, y lo que más temía era estar en medio de ésta. Le puse una mano sobre el hombro, pero hizo caso omiso; estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar con furia a Hermione.

―¿Y qué es lo que te parece una tontería, Don Inteligencia Suprema? ―saltó Hermione, poniéndose roja y levantándose de la silla.

―Pues, para empezar, ¡es una tontería que a Harry lo emparejes con el murciélago grasiento! Es asqueroso, repulsivo y… y… ¡Aún me parece más estúpido que estés insinuando que Harry es gay! ¡No sé en qué te basas para decir esas tonterías!

En ese momento los dos estaban levantados de sus sillas y ambos se miraban como si se fueran a fulminar el uno al otro. Así que antes de que pasara algo peor, decidí que aquel era el momento idóneo para marcharme de allí.

Comencé a levantarme intentando pasar desapercibido, pero parecía que aquel no iba a ser mi día. La silla hizo un, nada discreto, ruido justo cuando ya había conseguido ponerme de pie. Ambos dejaron de mirarse como gallos de pelea para volver sus miradas hacia mí. Y sentí cómo la ira que había estado dormitando en mi interior, explotaba para invadir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Estaba harto de sus discusiones. De que hablaran de mí como si no estuviera delante y, la verdad, es que no me apetecía nada hablar con ellos y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de escuchar. Aparté la vista de mis amigos y me di media vuelta.

―Harry ―me llamó Hermione, con una voz que delataba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Por lo menos ella parecía tener un poco más de empatía. Ron no dijo ni una palabra, aunque con lo de antes ya lo había dicho todo. Eran tan diferentes que me pregunté qué habría visto mi amiga en él―. No me he equivocado, ¿verdad? ―me soltó de sopetón, y me arrepentí de haber estado apiadándome de ella unos momentos antes. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no me esperaba para nada aquella pregunta, simplemente pensaba que querría disculparse conmigo por la que habían liado―. He estado observándote y aparte de lo de Cho... Lo normal sería que estuvieras todo el día hablando del tema “chicas” como hacen el resto. Por el contrario… he visto algunas cosas que… bueno…

Ron me miraba anonadado, tenía que actuar deprisa. ¡Maldita Hermione! No podía dejar de meterse en mis asuntos, claro. Y yo no me sentía preparado para confirmar sus sospechas.

―Hermione. Sólo te diré una cosa. Quizás tengas un poco de razón cuando dices que los que se pelean se desean. Tal vez el problema es que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus propias narices. Muy aplicada para unas cosas y luego para otras… ―sonreí con malicia y miré primero a uno y luego al otro―. Me marcho. Vosotros podéis seguir peleándoos…

Bien, había sido una forma astuta de salir de aquel lío sin mentir. Noté que mis dos amigos se sonrojaban y aproveché el momento para marcharme con dignidad. Tanto como si seguían discutiendo, como si se enzarzaban en una lucha labio a labio, prefería no estar presente.

Salí precipitadamente del comedor sin volverme a mirarlos, cuanto más rápido me alejara de allí, mejor sería para mi integridad física y mental. Me sentía bastante alterado, dándole vueltas a todo aquel asunto, cuando de pronto noté cómo algo me rozaba suavemente el brazo. Me volví para ver qué había sido lo que me había tocado y me encontré con Snape parado en una postura más bien forzada, mirándome. Enseguida comprendí la situación. Habíamos estado a punto de chocar de nuevo, pero esta vez la culpa había sido mía de verdad. Gracias a Dios, mi profesor había conseguido esquivarme a tiempo. Porque si hubiera vuelto a pasar lo mismo que antes, habría sido bastante bochornoso.

En realidad, no sabía cómo hubiera podido reaccionar si de nuevo me hubiera encontrado con Snape en el suelo, encima de mí. Prefería no pensarlo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dio la sensación de que no estaba tan furioso como antes. Quizás los asuntos urgentes que tenía que atender cuando chocamos por primera vez, se habían solucionado.

Intenté poner cara de póker para que no se notase lo turbado que me sentía y cuando me dispuse a dar un paso para poner espacio entre ambos, su voz hizo que me detuviera.


	3. Inesperado

―¿Qué le pasa, Potter? ―dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio, escupiendo mi apellido como acostumbraba a hacer. Yo me detuve en seco―. ¿Voy a tener que lanzarle un hechizo para que se le quite esa cara de imbécil que tiene? ―su voz supuraba odio―. Aunque debo decir, que me resulta gratificante haber descubierto que no es un completo inútil sólo en mi asignatura, sino que lo es de nacimiento.

Le miré a los ojos, furioso. Sabía que no debía contestarle, pero no pude evitarlo, quería provocarme y lo había conseguido. Y mi estado de ánimo después de lo que había pasado con mis amigos no contribuyó a calmar mis nervios.

―¡Es usted el que se ha chocado conmigo en ambas ocasiones, no yo! ―chillé, encarándome a él.

―Baje el tono ―me contestó susurrante, entornando los ojos.

Y en realidad me daba más miedo cuando me hablaba así que cuando me gritaba. Me miró de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba temiendo su siguiente comentario.

―Veo que ya ha solucionado su problemilla de esta mañana, Potter ―me dijo con ironía. Sabía perfectamente de lo que me estaba hablando, pero intuí que iba a ser mejor disimular y hacerme el tonto. Lo cual no fue difícil, porque me había dejado anonadado. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ése? ¿No le bastaba con insultarme que también quería humillarme?

―No sé a qué se refiere ―le respondí tratando de aparentar indiferencia. No pensaba dejar que me intimidara.

―No me engaña, Potter. Sé que está…

―¡No es verdad! ―le corté indignado y avergonzado, no sabía cómo iba a terminar la frase, pero no pensaba permitir que dijera más cosas desagradables sobre mí.

―No hace falta que se ponga así ―dijo, arrastrando las palabras y, después de una pausa, añadió―: Lo que no sabía es que usted fuera… ¿homosexual?

Parecía haberlo dicho con todas su ganas, porque lo había hecho tan alto que varias personas que pasaban por allí, se volvieron para poner atención a la conversación. Estaba harto del tema, parecía que no iba a oír otra cosa durante aquel día, y sólo acababa de comenzar. No pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mi garganta.

―¡No lo soy! ―dije alto y firme, aun sabiendo que aquello era mentira. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara. Tampoco me apetecía negarlo, pero no había podido encontrar otra respuesta mejor en tan poco tiempo. La penetrante mirada del profesor sobre mí, me nublaba la mente.

―Potter, no sé por qué niega lo evidente ―me contestó, mirándome de nuevo de arriba abajo―, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta ―terminó con desprecio y se dio media vuelta, alejándose con un par de zancadas, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Le odiaba, le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Hermione tenía razón en una de las dos cosas que había dicho en el desayuno, pero ni por asomo sería la de que estaba enamorado de ese grasiento bastardo. Ni a mi peor enemigo le hubiera deseado que tuviera cualquier contacto con aquel despreciable ser.

―¿Harry es gay? ―oí que decía alguien a mis espaldas.

―Ahora que lo dice Snape...

―Si se le nota un montón.

―¡Dejadme en paz! ―grité a los cuatro o cinco chicos que se habían quedado en el pasillo especulando sobre mi orientación sexual. Y al igual que Snape, desaparecí de allí lo más rápido que pude, deseando poder hacer que la tierra me tragara.

Entré con sigilo en la sala común de Gryffindor, buscando un poco de paz y dando gracias a que ningún compañero de mi Casa hubiera oído lo que Snape había dicho con anterioridad. Allí me encontré con Dean, Seamus y Ginny que estaban estudiando para sus TIMO’s. Me hubiera gustado pasar desapercibido, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

―¿Qué tal, Harry? ―Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la mesa frente a la chimenea. Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá con varios apuntes en las rodillas; éstos me hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.

―Hola Ginny. ¿Qué tal, chicos? ―los saludé.

―Estudiando ―me contestó la hermana de Ron.

―Estudiando mucho ―añadió Seamus.

―Ya lo veo, pero no entiendo por qué estáis tan agobiados. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo ―les dije, agradecido por poder centrarme en otra cosa. En realidad, todavía quedaban semanas para que los exámenes empezaran, así que mi comentario era genuino.

―Claro, para suspender siempre hay tiempo ―me replicó Dean, resoplando, mientras buscaba en sus apuntes.

―Lo que pasa es que Harry no tiene prisa porque luego le ayudará con los exámenes su amiguita Hermione ―murmuró Seamus que estaba intentando hacer un dibujo de uno de los animales mágicos que habíamos visto en las clases de Hagrid.

―¡Eh! Hermione sólo revisa mis ejercicios una vez que los he acabado y, por supuesto, ya son excelentes sin su ayuda ―me intenté defender.

―Sí, sobre todo los de Pociones ―me contestó Ginny burlándose.

―En realidad, ésos los hace mal a posta para ganarse detenciones con Snape ―dijo Dean bromeando―. No nos engañas, Harry.

―¡Cállate! ―protesté―, no digas eso ni en broma ―le dije poniendo cara de asco, y más aún después de lo que me acababa de pasar con el murciélago grasiento. Aunque sentí que me ponía nervioso al pensar en una detención a solas con él.

―Harry, te has puesto rojo… ―dijo Seamus riéndose.

―¡No es verdad! ―le contesté.

―Estoy intentando estudiar ―se quejó un compañero de séptimo curso que estaba tumbado bocabajo sobre la alfombra, escribiendo lo que parecía ser una redacción para Transformaciones.

―Bueno, me voy a la habitación, que no quiero molestar ―dije encogiéndome de hombros, aprovechando la distracción.

―Espera Harry, me voy contigo ―me contestó Ginny. Yo la hice un gesto afirmativo y me detuve, ella se levantó del suelo con rapidez, recogió sus pergaminos y plumas y corrió para darme alcance.

―Uuuuuh ―oí que canturreaban Dean y Seamus a la vez. 

Yo preferí fingir que no les había escuchado, aunque sabía muy bien por dónde iban los tiros.

Una vez que entramos en la habitación, ella se dirigió a mi cama y se sentó ahí y yo, para evitar tanta proximidad, me decanté por sentarme en la de su hermano. Alguna vez me había dado la sensación de que le gustaba y prefería no darle la oportunidad de malinterpretar mis actos. Mientras me sentaba me pregunte si no habrían hablado del tema Hermione y ella. Aunque estaba claro que no, porque si lo hubieran hecho, Hermione le habría dejado claro que no tenía posibilidades conmigo.

Incómodo, miré a mi alrededor sin saber qué hacer y me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba bastante desordenada. Las sábanas de mi amigo estaban cada una por un lado y las camas del resto de mis compañeros apenas se veían bajo la capa de ropa y de cuadernos que las cubrían. Bueno, tampoco pasaba nada, porque luego vendrían los elfos domésticos y lo recogerían todo. Mi mente se esforzaba en buscar algún tema de conversación. En realidad, no me sentía especialmente a gusto a solas con ella, pero no la iba a echar de allí, claro, era la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

―¿Tú no estás agobiada por los exámenes? ―pregunté de pronto. Y me arrepentí al momento de haberlo dicho porque me pareció que podía dar la sensación de que estuviera insinuando que por qué no se iba a estudiar a otro sitio. Esperaba que no se lo tomara así. Bueno, aunque si decidía marcharse tampoco iba a sentirlo mucho.

―Yo no tengo que prepararme los TIMO’s, Harry. Estoy en cuarto ―me contestó sonriendo.

Tenía toda la razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Como siempre andaba con nosotros, mi mente había puesto a Ginny en quinto, por error. Se levantó de mi cama y después de darme un golpecito amistoso en la espalda se sentó sonriente a mi lado, en la cama de su hermano.

―¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? Es muy raro no verte con ellos…―comentó con naturalidad.

―Los dejé discutiendo en el Gran Comedor ―contesté, mientras intentaba alejarme un poco de ella disimuladamente―. Ya sabes, se pasan el día así. Supongo que en un rato Hermione se irá a la biblioteca a estudiar, alegando que en la sala común no se puede concentrar con el ruido que hay, y Ron vendrá aquí con el ceño fruncido y me contará lo enfadado que está con ella. Tengo estudiados todos sus movimientos ―añadí sonriendo. Ginny se rio con mi último comentario, sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto.

―¿Qué, algún día se decidirán a hacer algo más que discutir? ―me preguntó levantando las cejas, con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

―Eso espero, porque si no van a acabar volviéndome loco ―confesé. 

En realidad, no había quién aguantara a esos dos discutiendo todo el día, se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Pero bueno, yo aún tenía la esperanza de que, el día que se declararan, se tomarían todo con más calma y me dejarían descansar a mí un poco de sus absurdas batallas verbales.

―Bueno, creo que Ron estaba planeando decirle algo a Hermione antes de San Valentín o justo para ese día. Espero que le eche valor y no se acabe rajando como siempre le pasa.

―¿San Valentín?

―Sí, ya sabes, Harry. Cupido, corazones por doquier, sobredosis de amor, todo de color rojo y rosado… esas cosas que le encanta organizar al director y de las que podremos disfrutar dentro de, tan solo, dos días.

―¡Mierda! No me había dado cuenta ―dije sorprendido―. ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado esta vez Dumbledore? Porque cada vez que me pongo a rememorar un San Valentín, me empieza a dar escalofríos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios. Entre los dos surgió un incómodo silencio. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Supuse que ambos estábamos recordando, en aquel momento, lo que había sucedido hacía tres años. Aquellos querubines endemoniados que te paraban en medio de los pasillos para avergonzarte recitando a voz en grito poemas horribles escritos por otros compañeros. Ginny pareció sonrojarse, lo que me confirmó que sí estaba recordando lo mismo que yo. Era un bocazas, lo sabía.

―Bueno, en realidad, a lo que me refería ―intenté arreglarlo como pude―, era a que lo que el director suele planear para estas fechas no sirve para nada. ¿Cuántas parejas se han formado después de sus dichosas ideas? Ninguna, ¿o no?

―Tienes razón, quizás debería hacer algo diferente este año… ―dijo y se volvió a quedar callada, pensativa ―yo no tenía muy claro si con esa frase se refería a Dumbledore o a ella misma. Esperaba que al intentarla animar no hubiera conseguido darle ningún tipo de esperanza imaginaria.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo. Me pregunté dónde se habría metido Ron, estaba tardando mucho en regresar. Me sentía inquieto porque la situación me resultaba algo violenta. ¿De qué más podíamos hablar? Intenté buscar otro tema de conversación y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Ginny se me había echado prácticamente encima, y… ¡Me estaba besando! Sentí sus labios apretados contra los míos, sus ojos cerrados mientras los míos permanecían abiertos de par en par. Una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca, acariciándome el pelo; me estaban entrando ganas de vomitar. No sabía qué hacer, no quería hacerle daño porque aparte de ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo, también la consideraba a ella amiga mía, pero tampoco podía dejarla continuar y engañarla. Gracias a Merlín, mientras decidía qué era lo que debía hacer, llegó mi salvación.

―Pero… ¿Qué haces, Harry?


	4. Palabras hirientes y verdades a medias

Ron acababa de llegar y al cerrar dio un tremendo portazo. Parecía que había estado un poco equivocado al considerarle anteriormente mi salvación. Lo que me faltaba, tener que lidiar también con él.

Para mi consuelo, Ginny se separó abruptamente de mí en cuanto le oyó entrar. Yo miré a mi amigo y abrí la boca, pero la cerré de nuevo porque no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Ginny se levantó decidida y se acercó a Ron, que estaba tan furioso que parecía que iba a darme un puñetazo de un momento a otro.

―No ha sido su culpa, Ron. He sido yo quien le ha besado ―dijo y noté que se ponía un poco colorada ante la declaración que acababa de hacer.

―Apártate Ginny, no le defiendas ―le contestó sin tan siquiera mirarla, apartándola a un lado para dirigirse a mí―, ¿y encima en mi cama? ¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh, Potter? ―pronunció mi apellido de la misma forma despectiva en la que solía hacerlo Snape, y eso me dolió bastante.

―No me hables así, Ron. No he hecho nada malo ―traté de defenderme, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

―No, claro. No es nada malo intentar tirarte a mi hermana pequeña, y encima hacerlo en mi cama, ¿verdad? ―me soltó, así sin más.

Yo no respondí, me había quedado sin palabras ante semejante acusación, pero supuse que la bofetada que le dio Ginny fue suficiente respuesta. La chica se fue totalmente indignada por donde había venido sin decirle nada más a su hermano. Ron se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se giró para ver a su hermana marcharse. Unos segundos después se volvía de nuevo hacia mí. Me observó en silencio aunque me pareció que su mirada reclamaba una explicación.

―No sé qué es lo que crees haber visto, pero sólo era un beso, Ron ―intervine de nuevo, quería aclarar el asunto. No podía dejar que pensara cosas que no eran, ni que sacara conclusiones precipitadas y sin sentido.

―¿Qué quieres de ella? ―me preguntó, no muy amistosamente, aunque un poco más relajado que antes. Supuse que el golpe había hecho que se le bajaran los humos. Pensé la respuesta durante un momento y decidí que decirle la verdad era lo mejor, no iba a engañarle. Era mi mejor amigo y no hubiera podido. Además, no creía que mentir fuera demasiado productivo dadas las circunstancias.

―En realidad, nada ―le confesé sin andarme por las ramas.

―¿Cómo que nada? ―me preguntó Ron con reproche en la voz y, según me pareció, algo extrañado.

―Tu hermana me besó a mí, Ron. Ella misma te lo dijo. Yo no quería. Ni siquiera me gusta.

―¿No te gusta? Pero… ―me dijo, volviendo a cabrearse. Empecé a pensar que mi amigo era un poco bipolar. En qué quedábamos, ¿quería que me gustara su hermana o no?―. Pero no te apartaste, ¿verdad? No me esperaba eso de ti. ¡Es mi hermana y lo sabes! ¡Te has aprovechado de ella!

―¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Ron? ¿Qué la apartara a un lado y le dijera: Ginny no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo? 

Pensándolo fríamente, quizás hubiera sido la mejor solución, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Para aquel entonces, me había levantado de la cama y estaba cara a cara con Ron. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que, por favor, todo esto no acabara mal. El rostro de mi amigo se relajó ligeramente. Y yo, a su vez, me tranquilicé.

―Y, ¿en serio no puedes darle una oportunidad, Harry? ―me preguntó, más calmado. Parecía haber reconsiderado la situación y, al parecer, había decidido que si aquello era lo que su hermana quería, debía apoyarlo.

Al ver cómo la conversación cambiaba de dirección, comprendí que, quizás, tendría que empezar a contar ciertas cosas que hubiera preferido mantener en secreto. Presentí que según avanzara la conversación, no me iba a quedar otra. Y, seguramente, después de hacerlo me sentiría aliviado, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero ahora sólo sentía presión y malestar al pensar en hablar de mis sentimientos.

―Compañero, ya sabes que le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo… ―insistió al ver que yo no le respondía. Buena señal, pensé, me acababa de llamar compañero y eso significaba que se le estaba pasando de verdad el enfado.

―Ya Ron, pero no ―le espeté.

―¡No seas egoísta, Harry! Sólo te pido que lo intentes… hazlo por mí ―me pidió y me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Tenía que sincerarme con él para que dejara de insistirme.

―Ron, no puedo porque… bueno, ya lo sabes ―tomé aire―, porque soy gay.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente y su reacción no fue muy esperanzadora. Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas y había palidecido considerablemente. Era evidente que aquella confesión le había impactado bastante y eso que después de lo que había pasado en el desayuno con Hermione debería haber estado preparado para algo así. Bueno, sólo quedaba que fuera asimilándolo poco a poco y que todo continuara como siempre.

―Pero, ¿cómo…? ―dijo negando con la cabeza―, bueno, si no te gusta mi hermana no te insisto más, pero tampoco hace falta que…

―Ron, acéptalo. Hasta Hermione se ha dado cuenta.

Intenté ponerle una mano en el hombro para calmarle, porque le veía un poco alterado ante lo que le acababa de decir. Pero mi amigo se apartó al sentir el contacto y me miró entre sorprendido y asqueado, o eso me pareció a mí.

―No me lo puedo creer. ¿Nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ―me preguntó con tono indignado, se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin añadir nada más, al igual que su hermana había hecho unos instantes antes. Yo me quedé allí plantado, con la boca abierta y un nudo en el estómago.

Pues adiós, pensé. No iba a salir corriendo detrás de él. De hecho, era yo el que debería estar cabreado por su falta de comprensión. Aunque no lo pareciera, había sido un momento bastante difícil para mí. Me había sincerado con él y había esperado que quisiera hablarlo conmigo, que me dijera que no pasaba nada; aunque quizás no había sido el mejor momento para contárselo, pero me había visto entre la espada y la pared. Incluso me habría conformado con que hubiera cambiado de tema, mientras se hubiera quedo conmigo, como si no pasara nada, pero estaba claro que había sobrevalorado su amistad.

Me tumbé en mi cama y corrí el dosel, no me apetecía que nadie me molestara. Quería estar solo. Sólo tenía ganas de echarme a llorar, aunque no le iba a dar a mi amigo esa satisfacción. En realidad, no sabía si Ron se había cabreado sólo por lo de su hermana o si también tenía que ver con lo que le había confesado. Esperaba que no fuera por esto último, porque por mucho que no lo aceptase, eso no lo podía cambiar, yo iba a seguir sintiendo lo mismo. En lo más profundo de mi interior había tenido la esperanza de que no le diera importancia, pero estaba claro que no había sido así. Me sentía fatal por lo que acababa de suceder, y encima estaba por medio Ginny, ¿qué más me podía pasar? Lo peor era que no sabía si esto lo solucionaría el tiempo o si había perdido a mi amigo para siempre. La incertidumbre hacia que tuviera ganas de vomitar. ¿Todos mis compañeros me darían la espalda ahora? ¿Me quedaría solo? ¿Qué haría Hermione si tuviera que elegir entre Ron y yo?

Me quedé dormido y no bajé ni a comer ni a cenar. No sabía si a esas horas Hermione ya se habría enterado de todo lo que había sucedido. Con toda certeza le extrañaría que no hubiera bajado y habría preguntado por mí, pero sospechaba que Ron le habría contado cualquier excusa temiendo que ella se molestara con él si se enteraba de cómo había reaccionado conmigo. Porque seguro que Hermione no se mostraría muy feliz cuando supiera lo que había pasado.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando oí cómo los chicos entraban en el cuarto y apagaban las luces. Yo había permanecido todo aquel tiempo en mi cama, con los doseles echados, dándole vueltas al asunto y atormentándome por haberme sincerado con Ron cuando ya presentía que aquello podía pasar.

―¿Y en serio ha hecho eso Harry? ―escuché que preguntaba un incrédulo Neville.

―Sí, tío. Eso nos ha contado Ron ―le contestó Dean.

¿Qué será lo que he hecho?, pensé, aunque estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la discusión de esa mañana.

―La verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se liaría con Ginny para luego decirle a Ron que es gay sólo porque no le ha gustado? Lo mismo Ron se lo ha inventado para proteger a su hermana.

―¿En serio crees eso, Seamus? No veo a Ron diciendo eso de Harry sólo por la reputación de su hermana ―Neville hizo una pausa y se oyeron los muelles de una cama, probablemente se acababa de sentar―. Claro, que tampoco me imagino a Harry capaz de hacer algo así.

Gracias Neville, pensé, por fin alguien que me apoyaba. Permanecí metido en la cama, sin retirar el dosel ni moverme. Mis compañeros de cuarto debían pensar que no estaba o que estaba durmiendo porque si no, no hubieran sido capaces de ponerse a hablar así delante de mí.

―Sí es capaz ―intervino alguien que no había participado hasta ahora en la conversación. Parecía que Ron acababa de llegar, porque en ese instante cerró la puerta de la habitación con bastante mala leche.

―Pero… ¿Y no te has planteado la alternativa? ―volvió a defenderme Neville.

―¿Qué alternativa?

―Que sea gay de verdad, idiota ―dijo Dean con tono desenfadado, oí un golpe ligeramente amortiguado y no pude evitar pensar en un cojín chocándose contra algo. Eso me dio ánimos, parecía que ellos se lo estaban tomando bastante mejor que Ron.

―Pues si lo es o no, me da igual. Lo que sí sé es que me da asco compartir la habitación con él ―soltó Ron. Y yo sentí una punzada en el pecho ante aquel comentario. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―En realidad pasa mucho tiempo contigo, Ron. A lo mejor es que le gustas… ―se mofó Seamus.

No pude evitar poner una mueca ante aquel comentario. Lo que me hacía falta, que ahora me acusaran de estar enamorado de mi amigo y se burlaran de mí. Estuve tentado a salir, pero me contuve. Quería escuchar qué más tenían que decir sobre mí, mis supuestos amigos.

―Espero que no ―volvió a contestar Ron―, porque de sólo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago ―dijo y empezó a hacer ruidos como si fuera a vomitar en aquel momento.

―Ey chicos, creo que os estáis pasando un poco ―protestó Neville aproximándose a mi cama, era posible que sospechara que en realidad podía estar despierto.

―¿Qué pasa, es que te gusta Potter? ―se rio Seamus.

―¿Sabéis qué? ―les cortó Ron―. Que no sé qué me da más asco, si el que le guste a mi pobre hermana o la posibilidad de que pueda ser marica.

―¡Estoy harto de ti, Ron! ―No pude más y descorrí el dosel. Estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

―¿No estaba dormido? ―le preguntó éste con incredulidad a Seamus, fingiendo que yo no estaba delante, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

―Harry, no te cabrees. En realidad… ―intentó disculparse Dean.

Ron me miró con pesadumbre, como si en el fondo reconociera su metedura de pata, pero al instante endureció la mirada. No daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y mucho menos delante del resto, aunque supiera que había sido injusto y cruel conmigo. Le conocía demasiado bien.

Neville se aproximó a mí e intentó ponerme la mano sobre el hombro, para calmarme, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para aceptar su gesto amistoso.

―Déjame en paz, Neville ―le dije furioso, apartándome.

En realidad, era el único que no se merecía aquel trato por mi parte, pero estaba tan cabreado que ni me había parado a pensar en quién se lo merecía y quién no. Cogí mi capa invisible y salí de allí dando un portazo más fuerte que el que había dado Ron al entrar.


	5. Algún que otro obstáculo

Una vez fuera de la habitación, no supe qué hacer. Se me podía haber ocurrido coger el Mapa del Merodeador antes de salir, porque así no hubiera corrido el peligro de encontrarme con algún profesor o prefecto, y también hubiera sabido cuándo la panda de ineptos que tenía por compañeros se iba a dormir, dejándome vía libre para volver a entrar sin tener que cruzar palabra con ninguno.

Se oyeron voces dentro de la habitación, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo. La puerta se abrió y yo me puse por inercia la capa invisible. No me apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento. Esperaba que por la puerta saliera Ron, pero me confundí. Era Neville quien lo había hecho.

―¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás? ―gritó, mirando para un lado y para otro.

―Vamos Neville, déjale. Se habrá ido al baño a llorar como una niña.

―Ron, cállate. Es tu mejor amigo.

―¡Lo era! ―oí que gritaba Ron.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No hay quién te entienda! ―protestó de nuevo Neville.

Parecía que si me quedaba allí iba a tener que seguir aguantando sus estúpidas discusiones, así que me encaminé hacia la Dama Gorda sin mirar atrás, le di la contraseña y salí, ignorando sus quejas por haberla despertado a aquellas horas. No quería discutir con nadie más. Estaba claro que ningún año iba a poder estar tranquilo. Siempre acababa teniendo algún problema.

En ese momento mis tripas rugieron. Era normal. Aquel día sólo había bajado a desayunar. Sonreí, aquello me acababa de dar una idea de hacia dónde podía dirigirme. Iría a las cocinas y le pediría a Dobby que me cocinara algo rico. Seguro que lo haría encantado.

Me encaminé hacia las plantas inferiores con cuidado de no tropezar con la capa o con los malditos escalones que parecían moverse más que nunca a propósito. Todo estaba en mi contra. Estaba harto. Resoplé y un instante después me reprendí mentalmente. La capa hacía que no pudieran verme, pero no amortiguaba el sonido. Si alguien me oía, estaba perdido.

En el camino me encontré con la Señora Norris y Filch, pero antes de que pudieran percatarse de mi presencia me escondí detrás de una columna aguantando la respiración. Lo que me hacía falta. Que Filch me pillase paseando por los pasillos de noche y me diera una detención. No quería ni pensarlo.

―¿Qué haces, Señora Norris?

Pegué un respingo cuando oí al celador, su voz había sonado demasiado próxima a mí. Después de un rato de silencio, me tranquilicé, decidí asomarme un poco y tuve que contener un grito. Casi me había dado de bruces contra él. No me había imaginado que pudiera estar tan cerca. La Señora Norris empezó a olisquear por donde yo me encontraba, al instante pareció abrir más los ojos y empezó a señalarme con una de sus patas, si es que los gatos podían hacer eso.

―¿Pero qué te pasa, Señora Norris? ―volvió a hablar Filch―. Si no hay nadie ―añadió con voz afligida mientras se agachaba a acariciarla.

De pronto, sentí algo sobre mi cabeza, algo similar a una corriente. Miré hacia arriba ligeramente y descubrí a Peeves volando por ahí, haciendo de las suyas. Tuve que agacharme para esquivarle y, al hacerlo, pareció guiñarme un ojo. No había impactado conmigo de milagro. ¿Acaso el espectro podía verme?

―Maldito Peeves, ¿qué haces aquí? ―gruñó malhumorado Filch mientras se incorporaba.

―Jugar, señor, sólo eso. Peeves es un poltergeist muy bueno ―dijo poniendo cara de inocencia. Como si pensase que así nos iba a engañar.

―Sí claro ―susurró Filch, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las mentiras de Peeves.

―Potter, pipí en el pote ―dijo el fantasma de repente, sonriendo hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba y, entonces, se despejaron todas mis dudas ¡sí, me veía! Estaba claro que el maldito poltergeist podía verme.

―¿Qué dices de Potter, Peeves? Creo que te has vuelto loco ―sentenció el celador, mirando para todos lados―. ¿No estará… por aquí?

Empecé a temblar. ¡Mierda, iba a ser descubierto! Temía las siguientes palabras que dijera el maldito fantasma. Pero para mi asombro, no dijo nada, al revés, intentó embestirme y esta vez no falló. Yo traté de permanecer lo más callado que pude, pero aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, ante el golpe, perdí el equilibrio y trastabillé, dando varios pasos hacia delante, pero sin llegar a caerme.

―¡¡¡Miau!!!

Había pisado sin querer la cola de la Señora Norris. Levanté el pie a toda prisa y retrocedí hasta ocultarme de nuevo tras la columna, intentando calmarme sin mucho éxito. Tuve que esforzarme al máximo. Si me descubrían no tendría escapatoria. Filch miró hacia donde me encontraba con incredulidad y cogió en brazos a la Señora Norris que no dejaba de maullar lastimeramente, tratando de lamerse el rabo.

―¿Qué le has hecho? ―preguntó cabreado, levantando la vista hacia donde se encontraba el poltergeist.

―Yo no he sido ―se defendió Peeves, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿quién? ―dijo el celador con sorna.

El fantasma empezó a revolotear a mi alrededor y me miró como si pensara delatarme, pero debió pensárselo mejor porque no dijo ni una palabra.

―La Señora Norris ―dijo Peeves cruzándose de brazos―, está claro que yo no, yo estaba aquí arriba. Tu gata necesita descansar, porque ya empieza a desvariar ―empezó a canturrear, mientras se movía de un lado a otro en el aire, burlonamente―, Norris la cabra, está como una gata la-la-la.

Filch le miró y ante lo que consideró una ofensa hacia su querida Señora Norris, se lanzó contra Peeves intentando atraparle. El poltergeist le sacó la lengua y le esquivó en el último segundo, y el hombre estuvo a punto de caerse.

―¡Ya verás lo que es bueno, maldito fantasma! Como te atrape, ¡ya puedes ir rezando! ―le amenazó, pegando otro salto infructuoso.

Aprovechando la confusión, me escabullí como pude y seguí mi camino, alejándome de allí mientras intentaba no hacer ruido. La Señora Norris me miró, pero pareció no darle importancia a mi fuga, ahora parecía estar más centrada en su dolorida cola. Mi estómago pareció elegir el momento más oportuno para protestar, porque lo hizo justo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchado. Seguí caminando a lo largo de varios pasillos, dirigiéndome hacia las cocinas, donde Dobby me daría algo para saciar mi apetito. Cuando por fin llegué a la entrada, me sentí aliviado de alcanzar mi meta, había conseguido que algo saliera bien en aquel horrible día que todavía no había terminado, pero cuando entré, mis labios dejaron de esbozar una victoriosa sonrisa para pasar a formar una O perfecta. Se oían ruidos de cacerolas y sartenes, para arriba y para abajo, como si alguien estuviera cocinando. Lo que a aquellas horas no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Entonces, recordé que llevaba la capa invisible encima y que no podía ser visto, así que me adentré un poco, curioso por ver quién era la persona que estaba haciendo aquellos ruidos en la cocina y a semejantes horas de la noche. Desde el ángulo en que me encontraba, no podía ver con claridad, porque la figura que se movía quedaba oculta tras una columna. Vi a Dobby ayudando a trocear verduras. Una sombra negra se acercó lentamente a mi amigo, cuchillo en mano. Como acto reflejo llevé una de mis manos hacia donde estaba mi varita, y palpé la zona para asegurarme de que seguía ahí.

La figura se movía con agilidad, de un lado a otro, segura de lo que hacía. Por su complexión deduje que se trataba de un hombre, que debía medir cerca de metro ochenta. La ropa que llevaba era oscura y más bien ancha, por lo que no insinuaba nada de su silueta. La persona estaba de espaldas hablando con Dobby, el cuchillo lo estaba empleando para ayudar al elfo a trocear la verdura y no para amenazarle, como se me había pasado inicialmente por la cabeza, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido una forma de amenazar muy Muggle para estar en el Mundo Mágico. Tenía hambre y estaba cansado, era normal que mi mente divagara un poco.

El hombre se giró levemente para decirle algo al elfo doméstico. Era evidente que ya tenía una ligera idea de quién era aquella persona, aunque el motivo de por qué estaba allí y por qué estaba cocinando, me tenía un poco despistado. Al escuchar su voz, confirmé su identidad por completo. Se trataba del profesor Snape.

―Dobby, cuando tenga listo eso, avíseme para ir echándolo en la sartén ―dijo.

Un inesperado estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Al oír su profunda voz, sentí un desconocido cosquilleo en el estómago. Quise convencerme de que era debido al temor de que me pillara, intentando acallar la voz de mi interior que quería gritarme que, en realidad, su presencia me alteraba y no de la forma en la que lo había hecho años atrás.

―Sí, profesor Snape, señor ―contestó Dobby alegremente.

―Gracias Dobby ―le respondió mi profesor.

Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa que tenía al lado para no caerme, porque mis piernas se doblaron repentinamente, estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar la mezcla de emociones que me embargaron, en las que predominaban el hambre, el nerviosismo y la sorpresa. Sorpresa debido a que Dobby parecía tener una buena relación con Snape. Le había hablado con amabilidad y hasta le había dado las gracias, lo que hasta aquel momento me había parecido algo impensable. Y no sólo eso, era el maestro el que estaba cocinando en vez de dejar que lo hicieran los elfos. Era algo inaudito ver cómo éste asumía lo que era la responsabilidad y el trabajo de unos seres que eran considerados, por la mayoría de los Magos, como seres inferiores. Y encima lo estaba haciendo por la noche, saltándose una de sus sagradas normas. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que él consideraba su deber. No me lo podía creer. Algo debía andar verdaderamente mal, porque parecía que el mundo se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

Agité varias veces la cabeza, como si todo lo que había visto antes fuese un espejismo y de esa forma se fuera a desvanecer, dejando paso a lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Pero no sirvió de nada, Snape seguía allí, cocinando, ayudado por mi amigo Dobby. Encima olía muy bien, y yo tenía ¡tanta hambre!

De pronto, un repentino y ensordecedor ruido hizo que me asustara, y di un bote ante semejante estruendo. ¿Qué se le habría caído al profesor? Levanté la vista que, en ese momento, reposaba sobre mi dolorido estómago, para ver qué había pasado y me sobresalté de nuevo al fijar mi vista en Snape, que a su vez me miraba a mí sin parpadear, con el ceño fruncido.


	6. ¿El lado humano de Snape?

Cuando pude reaccionar, después de quedarme paralizado al ver al profesor Snape con la vista clavada en el lugar donde yo me encontraba, me dispuse a revisar la capa invisible. ¿Quedaría alguna parte de mi cuerpo a la vista que delatara mi posición? Pero no, me cubría entero así que aunque lo pareciera, su mirada, en realidad, debía estar fija sobre otra cosa que no era yo. Por si acaso, volví a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, ¿quizás no me tapaba del todo los pies? Al bajar la mirada descubrí por qué Snape estaba mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

En la mesa en la que había estado apoyado, se debía haber encontrado también la tapa de una sartén que ahora reposaba en el suelo, cosa que no era muy normal en una cocina en la que trabajaban elfos domésticos, por su disciplina y orden. Con toda probabilidad la había tirado yo al apoyarme, sin darme cuenta y, en su lugar, había pensado que el ruido lo había provocado el profesor. Puse los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta de mi error, ¿es que nada podía salirme bien?

Snape se aproximó hacia donde me encontraba, seguramente sin tener la certeza de que yo andaba por ahí. Tenía la esperanza de que creyera que la tapadera se había caído accidentalmente, por una corriente de aire o por cualquier otro motivo mundano. Crucé los dedos, esperando que no se le ocurriera que Harry Potter pudiera estar paseándose por las cocinas con su capa invisible.

Mis piernas parecían haberse convertido en cemento, estaba como petrificado por el absurdo hecho de sentir al hombre tan próximo a mí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y contuve el aire en los pulmones para no hacer siquiera ruido al respirar. Snape estaba tan cerca que si alzaba un brazo podría tocarme, pero en lugar de eso, se agachó y recogió la tapadera, colocándola sobre la sartén que todavía seguía en la mesa. Parecía que no había contemplado la posibilidad de que yo pudiera estar por allí.

―Vaya, parece que se ha caído esto ―murmuró para sus adentros con un tono despreocupado.

En el fondo me alegraba de que no me hubiera pillado, porque así podía seguir observándole clandestinamente. Sólo tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo, me dije a mí mismo, aunque me descubrí recorriendo con la mirada, de forma inconsciente, el cuerpo de mi profesor. No me dio tiempo a analizar aquel gesto involuntario porque, de pronto, y pillándome completamente desprevenido, alargó una mano y agarró la capa de invisibilidad dejándome al descubierto. Me sentí palidecer. ¡Menuda pillada! Vi cómo se le hinchaba la vena del cuello, la frente se le arrugaba y su boca se convertía en una fina línea de lo apretados que estaban sus labios. Aquello no era una buena señal.

―¡Potter! ―exclamó por millonésima vez en el día y yo permanecí estático en el sitio―. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí?

―Yo... eh... bueno... ―farfullé, y mi estómago no dudó en explicar la razón por mí. Bajé la vista ligeramente avergonzado.

―¿Tiene hambre, Potter? ―me preguntó con las cejas alzadas, mostrando su sorpresa. Parecía que estaba de buen humor. Algo insólito procediendo de él.

Yo asentí. Era lo más amable que me había dicho en la vida y tenía miedo de hablar y cabrearle de nuevo. Él se dio media vuelta alejándose de mí para aproximarse a Dobby, que observaba la escena desde el lugar donde había estado troceando las verduras, con la boca abierta.

―Por favor, coja algo de lo que estamos preparando y sírvaselo al señor Potter.

―Dobby pondrá un plato a Harry Potter enseguida, a Dobby le gusta servir al amo Harry, señor ―contestó el elfo con efusividad.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, no me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Dobby en un instante me sirvió un plato de comida. Parecía que habían estado cocinando espinacas con patatas cocidas. Por encima tenían algo que parecía queso fundido, aunque después de pensarlo un poco, supuse que sería bechamel, pero no estaba muy seguro. En realidad tenía muy buena pinta, así que lo engullí sin levantar la vista del plato, no quería tentar a la suerte. Snape se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa donde me encontraba. Yo seguí con lo mío. Prefería no decir nada que pudiera acabar con su positivo estado de ánimo, si es que se le podía denominar así a su extraño comportamiento.

―Casi se me olvida ―susurró por detrás de mí, y casi se me paró el corazón al sentirlo tan cerca―, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por merodear por el castillo de noche y otros diez puntos por saltarse el almuerzo y la cena para luego venir a por comida a la cocina, en horas intempestivas.

―Pero... ―dije, levantando la vista del plato, pensaba que estaba en son de paz pero estaba claro que no, porque se había quedado a gusto quitándome puntos. ¿30 de golpe? Mis compañeros me iban a matar―, ¡no es justo!

―No interrumpa a un profesor cuando está hablando, Potter ―dijo con su voz impenetrable―. Y el lunes tiene detención en mi despacho, a las ocho.

―Señor… ―dije, ligeramente sonrojado.

―¿Sí, Potter? ―susurró.

―El lunes es San Valentín ―le informé. Lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era pasar aquel día limpiando calderos en su despacho, con él. Sería demasiado violento. Aunque no esperaba que mi protesta sirviera de algo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

―Tiene razón ―dijo para mi sorpresa. Sus mejillas parecieron tomar un ligero color carmín pero no estaba muy seguro de si había visto bien o no, en realidad, la cocina no estaba demasiado iluminada―. No pienso pasarme el maravilloso día de los enamorados ―dijo con ironía―, encerrado con usted. Entonces su detención será el martes. Supongo que no tendrá muchas citas que cancelar ―contestó mordaz, acercándose de forma excesiva a mí. Su tono susurrante hizo que se me pusiera el vello de punta.

―Eso a usted no le importa ―refunfuñé, intentando ignorar las sensaciones que me provocaba su cercanía.

―No. Pero dejó bien claro que estaba algo necesitado esta mañana, Potter. No estaría mal que se buscara una novia. ¿O debería decir un novio? ―estuve a punto de atragantarme ante el inesperado comentario. Conseguí tragar lo que estaba comiendo y exploté, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

―¡Eso es sólo asunto mío! ¡Deje de meterse en mi vida! ―grité ofendido e indignado. No podía creer que el tema siguiera saliendo incluso allí, en las cocinas. 

Dobby observaba la discusión sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. El profesor, puso distancia entre nosotros y ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme mientras se alejaba.

―Noto una ligera frustración en su tono de voz, Potter ―contestó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando llegó allí, se giró y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro que no me gustó nada―. ¡Ah! Y veinte puntos menos por gritar a un profesor.

Puse cara de fastidio, pero preferí ignorarle. Me había quitado cincuenta puntos en un momento. Cuando me comí un plato más de las espinacas que había hecho Snape, me despedí de Dobby, que no paraba de agradecerme que hubiera ido allí a visitarle, mientras recogía y limpiaba los platos, y después decidí que era hora de irme a dormir. La comida estaba buenísima, pero ni bajo un cruciatus lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta.

Cuando entré en la habitación todos estaban durmiendo, para mi alivio. Así que yo hice lo propio, pensando que a partir de ese día iba a sentirme más solo que nunca. Aunque junto a la sensación de soledad había otra, más extraña, que me acompañaba y no sabía muy bien cómo definir. Sólo estaba seguro de que el corazón me latía con rapidez y que no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Snape se había dado cuenta de que no había ido ni a comer ni a cenar. ¿Había estado pendiente de mí? Me quedé dormido con aquellos confusos pensamientos rondando por mi mente.

Dormí un montón y cuando me desperté, lo primero que hice fue mirar el reloj, y me sorprendí al comprobar que era la hora de la comida. La habitación ya estaba vacía, seguramente habrían ido todos a Hogsmeade y lo más probable era que aprovecharan y comieran fuera, como solíamos hacer siempre que salíamos. Mejor, así no tendría que aguantar caras largas mientras comía abajo, y no me apetecía verme obligado a ir a las cocinas por la noche y volver a perder puntos para mi Casa.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí ropa limpia para ponerme después de darme una ducha, pero antes de que me dispusiera a asearme para ir al Gran Comedor, se apareció Dobby en medio de la habitación, dándome un tremendo susto.

―Buenos días, amo Harry ―me saludó, con su acostumbrada reverencia.

Le sonreí. En verdad, echaba de menos hablar con alguien agradable que no fuera tan prejuicioso como lo habían demostrado ser los que consideraba mis amigos.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí, Dobby? ―pregunté un poco extrañado, mientras dejaba la ropa que había cogido encima de la cama. Los elfos domésticos sólo se aparecían cuando los llamabas o se lo ordenabas y yo no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas

―El profesor Snape, amo Harry, me mandó para que le avisara de que era la hora de la comida. Harry, señor.

Fruncí el ceño, más confundido que antes. ¿Pero qué mosca le habría picado al profesor? Aquél ni se acercaba a su comportamiento habitual. ¿Estaría bajo un Imperius? ¿Alguien habría tomado Poción Multijugos y se estaba haciendo pasar por él? No me conformaba con lo que me había dicho Dobby, así que decidí hacerle alguna que otra pregunta más.

―¿Y a qué se debe que quiera que me avises para la comida, Dobby? ¿Es que se piensa que soy tan estúpido que no sé a qué hora es?

―Me dijo que no quería verle de nuevo merodeando por las cocinas de noche. Y que si no quería perder más puntos, debía ser más responsable y comer bien, para no tener hambre más tarde, amo Harry, señor.

―No hay quién le entienda ―murmuré más para mí mismo que para el elfo. De pronto me vino a la mente algo más―. Oye, Dobby, ¿y qué hacía el profesor tan tarde ayer, en la cocina?

―El profesor Snape cocina a veces, amo Harry. Cuando está de buen humor dice que le gusta cocinar y viene por la noche. A Dobby le gusta ayudar, así que cocina con él.

Torcí la boca en un gesto de incredulidad. ¿Cuando está de buen humor? Quién lo diría, yo pensaba que Snape no conocía ese estado de ánimo.

―Y... ¿ayer Snape estaba de... buen humor? ―pregunté titubeando. Todavía me costaba decir en la misma frase su nombre y aquellas palabras. Aunque, que estuviera contento explicaría su extraño comportamiento.

―Sí, amo Harry. El profesor Snape me contó que había tenido un buen día. Dobby no entendió muy bien, pero amo Snape estaba contento.

Me quedé un instante callado pensando en lo que me acababa de decir Dobby. ¿Qué le habría pasado para considerar que había sido un buen día? Chocar conmigo no, desde luego. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el asunto urgente que iba a atender cuando habíamos tropezado la primera vez en el Gran Comedor.

―Vaya, y le da por cocinar ―dije pensativo y con un ligero tono irónico―. ¿Y luego qué hace con lo que ha cocinado? ―le pregunté al elfo, me parecía algo excéntrico ponerse a hacer aquello por las noches.

―El profesor Snape nos ordena que le pongamos un hechizo de conservación y luego lo llevamos a San Mungo, señor. Siempre nos recuerda que no debemos decir nada. ¡Yo no debería estar contando esto! Amo Snape se enfadaría mucho si se enterara ―gimoteó e intentó golpearse con la pared, pero no pudo porque yo ya estaba preparado y lo sujeté a tiempo.

―Vaya. Ahora resulta que es hasta solidario... ―dije sorprendido―. Muchas gracias Dobby, ya puedes marcharte. Y no hace falta que te auto-castigues. No se va a enterar de nada. Bueno, voy a bajar antes de que piense que no me has avisado.

―Amo Snape es bueno con Dobby ―afirmó y al instante volvió a hacer una reverencia sonriendo de nuevo―. ¡Adiós, amo Harry!

Y con un plof se desapareció.


	7. Enmendando errores

Cuando Dobby se fue, me di una ducha y después bajé directo al comedor. Una vez allí, me quedé paralizado en la puerta. En la mesa de Gryffindor, aparte de los alumnos de primero y segundo, estaban sentados Ron y Hermione. ¡Mierda!

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, me vi tentado a dar media vuelta y volver a subir a la sala común, donde podría estar solo y a mis anchas, sin tener que preocuparme por si escuchaba algún comentario desagradable o por si mis amigos decidían ignorarme o algo por el estilo. Pero por otro lado, no quería decepcionar a Snape después de las molestias que se había tomado para que no me saltara la comida. Sentí cómo palidecía al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. ¿No quería decepcionar a Snape? Ni yo mismo me entendía, pero en verdad, después de lo que había pasado en las cocinas ayer y haberme avisado hoy de la hora de la comida, me sentía ligeramente culpable cuando pensaba en marcharme.

Volví a asomarme a la sala y mis ojos se dirigieron, esta vez, a la mesa principal. Dumbledore comía y hablaba alegremente con McGonagall. Hagrid engullía todo lo que estaba a su alcance y madame Pomfrey le observaba de vez en cuando con el ceño fruncido, probablemente pensando lo perjudicial que debía ser para la salud devorar todo de esa forma. Sentado, al otro lado del director, se encontraba Snape. Comiendo sin hacer ni un movimiento brusco, con extremada delicadeza. Parecía participar de vez en cuando en alguna conversación trivial con Dumbledore o con la profesora Sprout, que estaba sentada a su otro lado, pero por lo general se mantenía callado. Nunca me había fijado en la elegancia con la que se comportaba y la forma en la que el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, me sonrojé al notar que me había quedado demasiado tiempo observándole y aparté la vista apresuradamente, fijándola en Sprout. Ésta charlaba tranquilamente con Lupin que, después de las clases con Ojoloco, había vuelto de nuevo a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y a su lado, había una silla vacía que debía pertenecer a la profesora Trelawney. Mi vista volvió contra mi voluntad a posarse sobre el profesor Snape. ¿Habría notado mi ausencia?, me pregunté.

Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero justo cuando estaba retrocediendo para seguir pensando si debía entrar al comedor o no, su mirada se dirigió con lentitud hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Se posó unos segundos sobre Ron y Hermione y puso cara de disgusto. ¿Sería por verles a ellos o por no verme a mí? Mi corazón empezó a latir como un loco ante este pensamiento, pero… ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando? Volví a mirarle y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Torció su boca y no supe interpretar su gesto, me sonrojé. Al instante volvió a centrarse en su plato.

Estaba tan nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar que, sin darme cuenta y por inercia, quizás intentando disimular aparentando que todo iba bien y que no había pasado nada, mis piernas se encaminaron hacia mi mesa. Una vez allí, comprendí que no había planeado dónde me iba a sentar ni había pensado en si debía ignorar a Ron y por consiguiente a Hermione, o si era mejor sentarme junto a ellos y sólo hablar con mi amiga.

Pero ese momento de duda fue mi error, ya que cuando quise reaccionar, unos brazos me estaban rodeando amistosamente y el pelo enmarañado de la dueña, me hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

―¡Harry!

―Eh… Hola, Hermione ―le dije, soltándome de su abrazo y tomando aire―, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Pensaba que estaríais en Hogsmeade.

―Sí, hemos ido esta mañana, Harry, pero hemos vuelto para comer aquí. Deberías haber venido.

Debería, y tal vez lo habría hecho si me hubiera despertado alguien, pero según estaban las cosas, tal vez que no hubiese ido había sido lo mejor. Me quedé mirándola, sin saber qué responderle. Por su forma de actuar, parecía no saber nada de lo que me había pasado con Ron.

―Bueno… la verdad es que no me apetecía ir ―mentí―. ¿Y por qué no os habéis quedado a comer allí como hacemos siempre? ―pregunté extrañado. Algo debía haber pasado para que hubieran decidido volver antes de tiempo. Quizás otra discusión de las suyas.

―Sí, al principio ése era el plan. Pero después de contarme este idiota por qué ayer no bajaste ni a comer ni a cenar, y por qué hoy no habías bajado para venir a Hogsmeade, decidimos que era mejor regresar.

Me quedé callado ante lo que acababa de contarme Hermione. Me puse a pensar qué habría sido lo que Ron le había dicho exactamente. Mientras, mi amiga le miraba y le hacía gestos con la cabeza que pretendían ser sutiles, indicándole que se aproximara. Ron asintió.

―Yo… verás, Harry ―empezó a decir mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mi amiga y a mí―, en realidad… eh… bueno… yo… eh, lo siento.

Ni siquiera me miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo mientras se frotaba una mano contra la otra, parecía bastante abochornado. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. La situación se me antojó bastante violenta porque no me quedaba claro si su disculpa era sincera o si lo único que quería era complacer a Hermione.

―No sé qué decir, Ron ―le contesté, buscando su mirada, que me devolvió de forma esquiva―. Quizás un “lo siento” no sea suficiente.

Hermione me miró, parecía apenada. Si Ron le había contado todo lo que había pasado, seguramente comprendería que no era fácil para mí pasar página, así sin más, y menos tan pronto y con semejante forma de disculparse. Estaba claro que Ron no era consciente del daño que me había hecho. Para él todo había sido palabrería y poco más.

―Harry, por favor ―insistió Ron, alzando la vista brevemente y apartándola de nuevo. Levantó la mano, presumiblemente para apoyarla sobre mi hombro, pero se detuvo a medio camino y la volvió a dejar caer―. Sabes que no sentía todo lo que dije.

―¿Estás seguro, Ron? No parecías estar bromeando, precisamente. Y te puedo asegurar que no fue muy agradable ver cómo todos os burlabais de mí. Y peor aún fue ver que tú también me insultabas y que, de no haber sido por Neville, a saber hasta dónde habrías llegado ―le espeté.

―Deja que me explique, compañero ―me pidió y le hice un gesto para que continuara―. Verás, ayer, si te hice madrugar, levantándome tan temprano, fue porque me había propuesto pedirle a Hermione que saliera conmigo, y estaba tan nervioso que no podía dormir… ―confesó, tan rojo como su pelo.

Vaya. Lo que acababa de decir me había impresionado, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el tema. Mire a ambos sorprendido. Si estaba contándome aquello delante de ella, sólo podía significar una cosa.

―Sí, Harry, me lo ha pedido esta mañana. Con un día de retraso ―sonrió Hermione―. Pero yo le he dicho que sólo aceptaría salir con él si arreglaba las cosas contigo ―añadió haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi rostro se ensombreciera. Comencé a pensar que en realidad Ron ni siquiera estaba arrepentido. Sólo quería tener contenta a Hermione para que aceptara su propuesta.

―Compañero, perdóname por ponerme como lo hice cuando te vi con mi hermana. En verdad, sólo estaba celoso porque habías conseguido a la chica sin tan siquiera proponértelo y yo, que lo estaba intentando con todas mis ganas, lo único que había conseguido había sido discutir de nuevo con Hermione. Tú siempre consigues todo lo que te propones, y en cambio yo…

Pero, ¿qué me estaba contando? ¿En serio todo aquello se centraba en lo que había pasado con Ginny? No me lo podía creer. Estuve a punto de marcharme, pero antes le dije cuatro cosas.

―¡Pero a mí ni siquiera me gusta Ginny! ―exploté―. Que ella me besara no es tener suerte, ¿sabes? Por lo menos para mí. Es como si a ti te besara Neville ―protesté, ¿no entendía que no me gustaba su hermana? Parecía que no se había enterado de nada.

Ante la comparación que hice, Ron puso cara de asco y Hermione soltó una risilla.

―Bueno, ayer no lo veía así. Ahora lo veo de una manera diferente. Me confundí, Harry. Perdóname, por favor ―me dijo con una mano extendida. Su voz sonó mucho más disgustada que la primera vez que se había disculpado y eso hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior. Al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amigo. 

―¿Eso significa que también me aceptas como soy? ¿No habrá más bromas estúpidas al respecto? ―pregunté, porque parecía que había evitado mencionar el tema a propósito.

―No, te lo prometo ―me dijo con solemnidad mirándome por primera vez a los ojos. Fui a aceptar su mano, pero entonces extendió sus brazos con una clara intención de abrazarme. Yo me retiré un poco, dejándole cortado. No me sentía cómodo haciendo algo así después de lo que había dicho ayer.

―¿En serio quieres que un marica como yo te abrace? ―dije con ironía.

―¡Idiota! ―me contestó y me abrazó―. Perdóname, compañero.

Hermione sonreía emocionada. Cuando nos soltamos, ella se acercó y cogió la mano de mi amigo con fuerza.

―Ahora sí, acepto salir contigo ―dijo con una espléndida sonrisa.

―¡Ey! ¿No te habrás disculpado conmigo sólo por conseguir a la chica? ―bromeé, ahora mucho más relajado.

―Por supuesto, colega ―me contestó sonriente mientras alzaba las cejas, y me dio un suave golpe con el puño en el hombro. Hermione se rio de nuevo y nos abrazó a los dos.

Levanté la vista mientras mi amiga nos seguía achuchando y pillé al profesor Snape mirándonos con un indescifrable gesto en el rostro y una extraña mueca en los labios que parecía ser una media sonrisa. Yo también sonreí y apartó la mirada, actuando como si no nos hubiera estado observando.

Los tres nos sentamos a comer y mis amigos me contaron lo que les había pasado durante el tiempo que me había mantenido ausente en el grupo. Hermione le había preguntado ayer a Ron por qué no había bajado a comer, y Ron le había contestado con evasivas. Pero cuando volví a faltar durante la cena y para la excursión a Hogsmeade, mi amiga había insistido, preocupada, y a Ron no le había quedado otra salida que confesarle la verdad. Entonces, ella se había puesto a discutir con él por lo que había hecho y Ron como último recurso para hacerla callar, se había arrimado a Hermione y la había besado, ganándose una sonora bofetada por parte de mi amiga. La situación debía haber sido bastante hilarante.

―En realidad... lo que quería... era pedirte salir... yo... creía que te gustaba... ―le había dicho Ron compungido, con una mano sobre su mejilla dolorida, observando asustado cómo Hermione se ponía roja como un tomate.

―No sé cómo has podido pensar que me gustas con esa delicadeza que tienes. ¿Es que me has dado ese intento de beso para que te dé la razón sobre lo de Harry? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! Todavía no puedo creerme lo que le has hecho ―había gritado ella haciendo aspavientos con los brazos―. En serio, ¿crees que podría gustarme alguien que deja tirados a sus amigos? ―le preguntó Hermione con un reflejo de indignación en su rostro.

―Pero Hermione… lo de Harry ha sido un malentendido ―le había dicho, y cuando me contaron esa parte le miré escéptico. Eso no se lo creía ni él.

―Eso ya lo veremos cuando hables con él. Y, por cierto, espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hace un rato, no soy una muñeca a la que puedas estar besuqueando siempre que te plazca. Y hasta que no arregles las cosas con Harry, prefiero que ni me hables ―le había dicho ella tajante, levantándose y poniéndose a caminar en dirección a Hogwarts.

Una vez allí, y después de rogarle mil veces Ron a Hermione que le hablara y que le perdonara por lo que había pasado, mi amiga había acabado por decirle que cuando me ofreciera una disculpa totalmente sincera, le hablaría y se pensaría en serio lo de salir con él.

Y ahí estaban, uno al lado del otro, mirándose como atontados. Pero no me sentía apartado. Me sentía feliz porque lo único que me importaba ahora era que había recuperado a mis amigos.


	8. Reflexiones

―Así que al final yo tenía razón ―dijo Hermione. Seguramente se moría de ganas de soltarlo y sólo había estado esperando el momento más apropiado para hacerlo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Qué plasta.

―Bueno… sí. Debo admitir que eres buena observadora ―respondí aceptándolo definitivamente. Me había sonrojado un poco, en realidad, no me sentía demasiado cómodo con la situación.

―Y, entonces... ¿también te gusta el profesor Snape? ―me pregunto ella, con picardía.

―Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione. Otra vez, no ―protestó Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

―Bueno, si acerté con la primera de mis hipótesis, ¿por qué no voy a acertar también con la segunda? ―dijo insistente, mirándome como si esperara que de un momento a otro declarara mi ferviente amor hacia nuestro Maestro de Pociones.

―No, Hermione. Nunca. Jamás. En la vida me gustará Snape. Ni siquiera podría considerarle como una opción ―dije rotundo. Mi amiga sonrió enigmáticamente. ¿Seguiría insistiendo hasta que me viera obligado a darle otra respuesta aún en contra de mi voluntad?

En realidad ni yo mismo sabía qué sentía. Tenía claro que a veces cuando estaba cerca de él, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como con el resto de gente. Me gustaba observarle y me alegraba ver que alguna vez posaba su atención sobre mí. Pero sintiera lo que sintiese, lo que menos me apetecía era confirmárselo a Hermione. Ron ya había vivido demasiadas impresiones en un solo fin de semana. Y antes de decir nada, tenía que aclararme yo mismo.

―¿Y la extraña sonrisa que te estaba dedicando cuando os he abrazado, hace unos minutos? ―soltó sonriendo más ampliamente. 

En aquel momento quise matarla. Me había quedado en blanco. ¿Hermione tenía que estar en todo? No se le escapaba ni una. Hice una bola con un par de servilletas y se las tiré a la cabeza.

―Por favor, Ron. Ahora que es tu novia dale un beso y haz que se calle ―mis amigos se rieron y Ron se dispuso a obedecerme.

―Tus deseos son órdenes ―me dijo un poco colorado y la besó.

Cuando Ron se separó, ambos estaban sonrojados y tenían una expresión en la cara que parecía como si estuvieran en una nube. Aunque Hermione enseguida se recompuso para seguir con su perorata.

―El tiempo me dará la razón, Harry. Fíjate cuánto he tardado en confirmar mi primera teoría… ―insistió de nuevo.

―Ron, por favor… ―dije para que volviera a besarla. Pero mi amigo se rio y Hermione y yo acabamos imitándole.

Como ya habíamos terminado de comer, decidimos volver a nuestra sala común. Nos acabábamos de levantar cuando Dumbledore también se puso de pie y se aplicó un hechizo sonoro para aumentar el volumen de su voz. Ron, Hermione y yo, nos quedamos parados para ver qué era lo que iba a decir.

―Queridas brujas y magos de Hogwarts. Un año más tengo el placer de anunciar que mañana viviremos un nuevo y alegre día de San Valentín, todos juntos ―hizo una pausa para echar un vistazo por el Gran Comedor―. Como todos sabéis, excepto los del primer curso, por supuesto, disfruto organizando juegos y actividades en las que podamos participar todos y, además, me agrada decorar el castillo con motivos de la fecha ―en esta parte de su discurso, fue interrumpido por un ligero gruñido proveniente del profesor Snape, Dumbledore se volvió hacia él un momento y luego retomó su posición inicial para continuar hablando―. Como os iba diciendo, esta noche en la cena, voy a anunciar una pequeña sorpresa que tengo preparada para mañana, así que avisad a vuestros compañeros para que no falten. Por cierto, no tendremos clases, ya que es el día del amor y hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Los pocos que estábamos allí aplaudimos cuando terminó de hablar. Unos más entusiasmados, como Hermione, y otros menos, como Ron o yo, todo había que decirlo. Dumbledore volvió a tomar asiento y fue recibido por una sonrisa de apoyo de McGonagall y una mirada de esas que casi podían matar, de Snape.

Después del discurso, los tres nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común y allí hablamos un rato sobre los planes de Dumbledore. Tanto ellos como yo llegamos a la conclusión de que no teníamos ni idea de qué podía ser lo que nos esperaba mañana. Luego Ron y Hermione se fueron a dar un paseo para empezar a disfrutar de su noviazgo y yo salí al campo de Quidditch para volar un rato. Me preocupaba lo que Dumbledore hubiera preparado, y también que Ginny pudiera intentar de nuevo algo conmigo, aprovechando la fiesta venidera. Ojalá se hubiera enterado de que era gay, así no tendría que preocuparme por evitarla. Bueno, quizás pudiera ser yo el que aprovechara lo que nos tuviera preparado el director para acercarme, con discreción, un poco más a Snape y saber qué era lo que sentía exactamente a su lado, porque por parte última no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y me sorprendía a mí mismo mirándole sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba o para comprobar que seguía siendo mi malhumorado profesor de siempre. Si no averiguaba qué me estaba pasando me acabaría volviendo loco.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era casi la hora de la cena, así que bajé de la escoba y me fui a mi habitación, me duché y me vestí. Mientras salía, me crucé con Neville en el pasillo, éste se me quedó mirando fijamente.

―¡Espera, Harry! ―exclamó, al ver que yo le sonreía pero que continuaba mi camino. Me detuve, sin saber qué esperar y éste corrió hasta alcanzarme―, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche. Todo estuvo un poco fuera de lugar ―murmuró con la voz apenada.

―No pasa nada, Neville. Tú no dijiste nada malo ―le aseguré. Y era verdad.

―Gracias ―me dijo con sencillez, estrechando mi mano. 

Yo asentí con la cabeza y retomé la marcha, sonriendo. Aquello me había hecho sentir bien. Las cosas se iban arreglando poco a poco. Sólo debía tener un poco más de paciencia y todo estaría en orden de nuevo.

―¿Y esa sonrisa? ―me preguntó Hermione al verme. Mis amigos estaban en la sala común esperándome.

―Nada. A lo mejor es que estaba pensando en Snape ―me burlé sonriendo más ampliamente.

―¿¿Cómo?? ―dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados. Hermione también parecía sorprendida.

―Era broma ―les dije―. Me he cruzado con Neville en el pasillo y se ha disculpado conmigo por lo de la otra noche... ―les confesé mientras golpeaba en el hombro a mi amigo.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, compañero ―se quejó Ron y Hermione sonrió―. Me refiero a lo de Snape ―aclaró. Provocando que soltáramos una carcajada por su comentario. Después de charlar un rato, los tres nos encaminamos hacia el Gran Comedor. Ya era la hora de cenar.

―No sé si me apetece ir ―dije, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

―Vamos, Harry. No creo que vaya a ser para tanto ―me contestó Hermione sabiendo a lo que me refería.

―No, claro. A lo mejor es que ya te has olvidado de lo que sucedió el año pasado.

―Bueno, en realidad, era gracioso ver cómo cambiaba el color de las túnicas cuando alguien que te gustaba estaba cerca ―contestó Ron y se paró para evitar caerse por un hueco que se abrió en medio de una escalera.

―Sí, claro. Vosotros no teníais problema porque vuestras túnicas siempre estaban de otro color y creíamos que el encantamiento no os hacia efecto ―dije y mis amigos se pusieron colorados―. Pero yo lo pasé fatal. Cada vez que mi túnica cambiaba de color, todas las chicas que estaban cerca se ponían a discutir entre ellas para ver quién era la que me gustaba. ¡Fue horrible! Como si no tuviera suficiente con llamar la atención por ser el-niño-que-vivió.

―Bueno. Lo normal es que a cualquier chico le guste que se peleen por él un montón de chicas ―dijo Ron.

―Ya, Ron. Pero recuerda que a Harry no le van las chicas ―intervino Hermione.

―Es cierto. Se me olvidaba que eres gay ―dijo Ron con naturalidad―. En realidad no se te nota mucho, compañero.

―Es un alivio ―dije poniendo los ojos en blanco―, pero Ron, ¿sería muy difícil que no volviéramos a mencionar este tema? No me siento muy cómodo.

―Bueno, respecto a lo de San Valentín ―comentó Hermione, cambiando de tercio―, no te preocupes Harry, para eso nos tienes a nosotros aquí. Sea cuál sea el plan de Dumbledore, estaremos a tu lado.

―Sí, ya ―contesté, imaginándome a los dos besuqueándose mientras a mí me abrazaba un Cupido gigante que tocaba el arpa mientras me hacía compañía.

Después, no pude evitar pensar qué hubiera hecho si al chocar contra Snape mi túnica hubiera cambiado de color. ¡Argh! Me hubiera muerto de un infarto allí mismo y si no, el profesor se hubiera encargado de liquidarme con sus propias manos. Pero no, eso nunca podría haber pasado, porque el murciélago grasiento no me gustaba. Ni hablar. ¿Y si hubiera sido su túnica la que hubiera cambiado de color? Noté que la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas al pensar aquello. ¿Pero por qué demonios estaba reaccionando así? ¿En qué cabeza cabía que pudiera estar siquiera especulando sobre si le gustaba o no, a mi odiado profesor de Pociones? Agité la cabeza, intentando que aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieran de inmediato. Era de locos.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione y Ron cogidos de la mano se sentaron frente a mí. Era extraño ver a Ron así, siempre había sido tan bruto…, pero bueno, algún día tenía que cambiar, y ese día parecía haber llegado, por fin. Sonreí observándoles. Me alegraba verlos así de felices. Les había costado, pero esperaba no volver a verles discutir nunca más. Quizás algún día yo también pudiera verme así de feliz con alguien.


	9. Dumbledore y su amor por el amor

―Estimados muchachos...

Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento. Parecía que no se iba a hacer esperar. Había decidido contarnos la sorpresita que tenía preparada para San Valentín antes de que empezáramos a cenar. ¡Qué considerado por su parte! Con toda seguridad se me quitaría el hambre que tenía así que, si se hubiera esperado me habría hecho un favor, puesto que no entraba en mis planes ayunar también aquella noche. Hice un mohín.

―Antes de que empecemos a cenar ―continuó―, os voy a contar lo que tengo planeado para mañana. No vaya a ser que alguno de vosotros termine demasiado pronto y se vaya antes de enterarse de lo que vamos a organizar.

Hermione me notó tenso y alargó una mano por encima de la mesa para ponerla sobre la mía, para darme ánimos. Ron por su parte, puso un gesto gracioso en la cara sacándome una sonrisa.

―No te preocupes, Harry. Seguro que no es para tanto ―susurró mi amiga apretándome la mano. Yo la miré sin mucha convicción. Tenía un mal presentimiento y ahora que se rumoreaba por todo el colegio que era gay, gracias al bastardo de mi profesor de pociones, seguramente tendría encima más miradas de las habituales.

―El día del amor es muy importante para todos nosotros, o debería serlo ―habló de nuevo el director―, ya que el amor es muchas veces el motor que nos impulsa a seguir hacia delante, lo que nos hace ser mejores y más bellas personas, lo que, en definitiva, nos hace más humanos. De hecho, gracias al amor estamos todos hoy aquí, puesto que es lo único que prevalece sobre cualquier cosa, ya sabéis a qué me refiero ―hizo una pausa y me dirigió una breve mirada. Supuse que se refería a mi supervivencia gracias al sacrificio de mi madre, pero agradecí que no lo mencionara de forma explícita―. Pero no me voy a andar más por las ramas. Como dije en la hora de la comida, mañana no habrá clases. Tendremos el día libre por si alguien quiere aprovecharlo para acercarse a esa persona especial. ¡Será un día entero dedicado al amor! ―dijo elevando la voz, con sus ojos brillando de la emoción―. Luego por la noche, se celebrará un baile y también tendremos una cena especial, con un menú muy variado ―dijo sonriendo y se volvió a sentar.

―Profesor Dumbledore ―Luna Lovegood se había levantado de su asiento de la mesa de Ravenclaw; no pude evitar fijarme en los pendientes que llevaba con forma de hipogrifos, típico de Luna―. ¿Este año no va a haber Cupidos lanzando flechas o duendecillos dibujando corazones por los pasillos? ―preguntó apenada.

―No, mi querida Luna, alguien no hace mucho tiempo dijo que esas cosas no servían para nada. Y como yo ya soy un pobre anciano, he decidido que quizás esa persona tuviera razón. Además, utilizó un argumento que no he podido rebatir; dijo que desde que estaba utilizando a los Cupidos y a los duendecillos en San Valentín no se había formado ni una sola pareja, y no pude quitarle la razón. Así que este año no habrá, lo siento mucho, Luna ―contestó el director mirándome fijamente.

Noté como un fuerte color rojo teñía mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando a mí? ¿Sabría acaso que yo había dicho aquello? ¿Sería sólo una casualidad? Miré a Ginny pensando en lo poco probable que era que ella hubiera estado contando por ahí semejante tontería. Yo sólo lo había dicho para salir del paso. Mi mirada fue correspondida por la de la hermana de Ron que se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Por otro lado, Luna bufó inconforme y se sentó de nuevo. Todavía no entendía cómo a ella le podían gustar semejantes formas de tortura.

―¿Ves cómo no ha sido para tanto? ―me dijo Hermione sonriente―. Sólo un baile y una cena especial. Ni siquiera va a haber Cupidos. Creo que todos podremos sobrevivir a ese plan.

―No me lo creo, Hermione, algo planea y ¡Dios! ¿Qué será para no habérnoslo dicho todo del tirón? Creo que ahora sí que estoy preocupado ―confesé.

Miré hacia la mesa principal donde Dumbledore estaba sentado, intentando cerciorarme, por la expresión de su cara, de que no escondía nada más. Me sorprendió ver al profesor Snape discutiendo en voz baja con él. El director le hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicándole que se esperara y se puso de pie de nuevo. Para mi suplicio.

―¿Ves, Hermione? Ahora es cuando viene el verdadero plan... ―murmuré frustrado, mientras un suspiro se escapaba de mi garganta. Ya sabía yo que no podía ser todo tan sencillo.

―Mis queridos alumnos. Supongo que al igual que al profesor Snape, os habrá extrañado que no haya anunciado ningún evento especial aparte de un simple baile. Pues bien, se me olvidaba contaros lo más importante. ¿Dónde estará mi cabeza? ¡Por supuesto que he preparado algo especial! ―dijo con tal efusividad que me hizo estremecer―. Este año he querido organizar algo que vaya a servir de verdad para propagar el amor, que es el objetivo de celebrar San Valentín, al fin y al cabo; y dándole vueltas al asunto he llegado a la conclusión de que el principal problema que tenéis los jóvenes de hoy en día, es que os dejáis llevar demasiado por el exterior, sin tan siquiera darle una oportunidad a la verdadera persona que se esconde tras una apariencia física. Por eso, este año va a ser diferente ―el director hizo una pausa, donde sólo se pudieron escuchar murmullos de mis compañeros y del resto de los alumnos de las otras Casas, que especulaban sobre la terrible idea que se le podía haber ocurrido al profesor Dumbledore. Éste carraspeó, como un aviso de que iba a continuar su discurso desvelando por fin la sorpresa que nos tenía preparada, el Gran Comedor enmudeció―. Debo pedir un aplauso para el profesor Snape que ha colaborado, aunque involuntariamente, para que esto pueda ser llevado a cabo ―Dumbledore se volvió hacia su colega con una espléndida sonrisa, mientras el citado le devolvía la mirada sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir el director y abochornado por los aplausos―. ¿Es que no recuerdas el enorme encargo que te hice de la versión mejorada de la Poción Multijugos, Severus?

―Me ha engañado, Dumbledore ―siseó desde su asiento el profesor Snape, no lo suficientemente bajo como para que no le oyéramos.

―No, mi querido amigo. No te he engañado, ya que yo en ningún momento te dije para qué lo quería ni tú me preguntaste. Supongo que imaginaste que disfrutaría en mi despacho transformándome a mí mismo en otras personas, sólo por diversión ―le contestó sonriente y todos mis compañeros y yo nos reímos ante la ocurrencia del director. La verdad es que ese comentario consiguió aliviar un poco la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

―No. No tenía ni idea de para qué quería tanta cantidad de Poción Multijugos, señor. Y bajo su responsabilidad hubiera estado el utilizarla consigo mismo si eso es lo que le divierte, yo no tengo ninguna intención de inmiscuirme en sus asuntos privados ―dijo con seriedad Snape―. Claro, que si hubiera sabido que lo quería para llevar a cabo una de sus disparatadas ideas, sabe perfectamente que me hubiera negado en rotundo. Y más porque sospecho que su idea también acabará salpicándome a mí, como ha sucedido en años anteriores ―gruñó cabreado el profesor.

―Vamos, Severus. Deberías tomártelo con más humor ―le contestó y se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros después de tomar un sorbo de agua―. Bueno, alumnos, voy a contaros el plan antes de que se me olvide de nuevo ―se rio―. Este año, como ya os dije, habrá un baile para celebrar San Valentín. Antes de que empiece, primero todos los alumnos, y después los profesores, iremos pasando ordenadamente, de esto se encargarán los prefectos, a una sala que se habilitará para que cada alumno, profesor o celador ―esto supuse que lo decía para incluir a Filch―, tomará un vaso de la poción Multijugos Mejorada con un cabello de los que vamos a participar en el baile. Así todos, incluidos los profesores ―en este punto Dumbledore miró al resto del profesorado, los cuales le devolvieron la mirada divertidos, excepto Snape que le dedicó un gesto de indiferencia―, tomaremos la apariencia de otra persona y podremos acercarnos a otros y relacionarnos con quien nos apetezca sin prejuicios, ni miedos. El fin de esto es que todos acabemos conociéndonos mejor como personas. Dejando atrás la edad, los roles que tenemos cada uno en la actualidad y el físico. La poción ha sido mejorada por el profesor Snape haciendo que, junto con la apariencia, también se transforme la vestimenta. Así será mucho más fácil llevar a cabo las transformaciones.

La mayoría de la gente aplaudió y se levantó del sitio para ofrecer su apoyo. Otros pocos, entre los que yo me incluía, nos habíamos quedado estupefactos. Dumbledore se volvió a sentar, asintiendo ante el éxito de su plan y, sin demostrar reparo alguno porque le oyéramos, le dijo a Snape que se reuniera con él en su despacho más tarde.

―¿Poción Multijugos para todos? ―dijo Ron sorprendido.

―¿De dónde sacará esas ideas? ―pregunté, todavía sin asimilarlo del todo.

―No lo sé, Harry, pero puede ser muy divertido ―arguyó Hermione.

―Sí, claro. Depende de en quién nos transformemos. La verdad es que no me gustaría volver a ser Crabbe de nuevo. Sólo de pensarlo me dan nauseas. No fue muy agradable, la verdad... ―comentó Ron poniendo una cara como si fuera a echar todo de un momento a otro, a pesar de no haber cenado aún.

―¿Fue más agradable o menos que estar vomitando babosas? ―pregunté mientras me reía y Ron puso más cara de asco todavía.

―Disculpad un momento, alumnos y profesores ―pidió Dumbledore de nuevo, volviéndose a levantar. Algunos estaban ya comiendo y otros comentando lo que acababa de decirnos el director, pero todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo para prestarle atención―. Se me olvidaba una cosa. ¡Extractus a capilus! ―exclamó y se oyeron varios quejidos por la sala; al siguiente instante un montón de pelos volaron hacia una urna que acababa de aparecer allí como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho―, bueno, como habréis podido imaginar, con este hechizo he conseguido reunir un pelo por persona. Cuando llegue el momento se irán echando de uno en uno en vasos individuales con la poción.

»¡Ah! Y creo que no hace falta decir que estará terminantemente prohibido mencionar vuestra verdadera identidad una vez os hayáis transformado. Pondré un hechizo no muy agradable que afectará a cualquiera que diga quién es, o que lo insinúe, siempre y cuando sea intencionado ―dijo mirando primero a los gemelos y luego a nosotros tres. Vaya, qué poca confianza tenía en los Gryffindors―, y otra cosa, espero que seáis lo suficientemente responsables y que no utilicéis esto en contra de la persona en la que os transforméis ―continuó, mirándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―, si esto llegara a pasar, os puedo asegurar que quien no respete a sus compañeros y profesores pagará las consecuencias. Así que si no es por madurez que sea por miedo al castigo que se le infringirá. Luego no quiero arrepentimientos ―sus facciones se endurecieron por unos momentos, mientras dirigía una seria mirada a lo largo de todo el Gran Comedor, pero enseguida sus rasgos se suavizaron―. Debo indicar que el profesor Lupin y el profesor Hagrid, permanecerán en el Baile con su aspecto, por lo que podréis recurrir a ellos para cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Ahora sí, ¡que aproveche! ―finalizó y se sentó otra vez, con los ojos titilantes de emoción. Se notaba que estaba orgulloso de su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería comentar sobre la idea de Dumbledore y la Poción Multijugos: En los libros, creo que Rowling nunca dejó claro si la voz cambiaba al transformarse. En las películas, en la segunda, cuando Harry y Ron se transforman en Crabbe y Goyle, no les cambia la voz, en cambio en la cuarta película, Barty Crouch sí tiene la voz de Ojoloco Moody cuando se transforma en él. Evidentemente, en esta historia la voz también cambia, porque si no, no tendría sentido.


	10. Admitiendo lo evidente

En cuanto dijo que ya podíamos cenar, Ron no se demoró más y empezó a servirse un poco de todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa. Hermione me miraba de vez en cuando, aunque trataba de disimular, supongo que intentaba descifrar mi rostro y saber si estaba enfadado con el plan de Dumbledore o qué era lo que sentía en realidad.

―Bueno Harry, podría haber sido peor, ¿no? ―dijo al final, al darse cuenta de que no iba a saber nada sobre lo que pensaba al respecto si no me preguntaba. Imaginé que eso era debido a que ni yo mismo sabía muy bien qué opinaba.

―Supongo ―le contesté no muy convencido―, hasta que no vea en quién me transformo yo y quién se transforma en mí, no estaré tranquilo.

―Venga, no le des demasiadas vueltas, Harry. No creo que vaya a pasar nada desagradable y seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Te imaginas transformado en McGonagall? ¿O en Flitwick? ―dijo y le salió una risita traviesa que me arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria.

Sí, era posible que fuera divertido. Quizás valdría la pena con tal de pasar un día sin ser el maldito Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Y, además, de esta manera, lo que había estado temiendo tanto que era el quedar en evidencia delante del profesor Snape, no había forma de que se hiciera realidad. No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía hacia él. Lo que sí sabía era que por alguna extraña razón, muchas veces me quedaba mirándole y no me daba cuenta hasta que sus ojos negros se clavaban en mí. Entonces, sonrojado, apartaba de inmediato la mirada. Sabía que Hermione era consciente de ello, porque a su vez le había pillado mirándome después de estos encuentros visuales con mi profesor. Además, las veces que nos habíamos cruzado por los pasillos mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, y en más de una ocasión me había descubierto deseando chocarme de nuevo contra él, sólo para sentir de nuevo su firme cuerpo bajo el mío, o sobre él, me daba igual. Lo que más deseaba era sentirlo, ya que con la inmensa capa que llevaba, apenas podía imaginar su silueta y especular sobre cómo se vería desnudo. Oh, Dios. Era muy posible que estuviera volviéndome loco. ¿Cómo demonios habían ido transcurriendo mis pensamientos para acabar desencadenando en semejante conclusión? ¿Estaba intentando imaginarme a Snape desnudo? ¿A Snape? Bueno supongo que después de aquellas reflexiones, no me quedaba otra que admitir lo evidente, era posible que el profesor de Pociones me gustara un poquito. Bueno, tal vez mucho. En realidad, no lo sabía. Supuse que dejar pasar el tiempo era lo mejor para aclarar mis confusas ideas.

―Harry, vamos ―me dijo Hermione dándome un codazo. No sabía en qué momento durante la cena se había sentado a mi lado. Salí de mi ensoñación con brusquedad―. Ya ha terminado de comer todo el mundo y la mayoría se ha ido a su sala común. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―Nada, nada ―me excusé, todavía sobresaltado. Nos levantamos de la mesa y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, Ron se despidió de Hermione y nosotros dos nos fuimos a dormir. Había sido un día cargado de emociones y necesitábamos descansar.

El día siguiente transcurrió relativamente deprisa. Qué cierto era aquello de que cuando no tenías ganas de que llegara un momento, más rápido pasaba el tiempo, y a la inversa. Yo no quería que llegara la hora del Baile de San Valentín. Estaba seguro de que algo iba a salir mal.

A pesar de que Dumbledore había prometido que no había planeado nada más que lo del baile y la poción Multijugos, nadie pudo evitar que recibiera varias lechuzas con cartas de amor anónimas y no tan anónimas. Había algunas que me habían parecido hasta bonitas, pero me había encontrado otras maldiciéndome e insultándome porque habían descubierto que era gay y que no tenían ninguna posibilidad conmigo, también había un par que rozaban lo obsceno. Incluso había recibido alguna que otra de algún chico. Ya podría haber sido alguna de éstas últimas de cierto profesor gruñón al cual no podía sacar de mi cabeza últimamente.

―Qué nervios, chicos, ¿en quién nos transformaremos? ―preguntó Hermione emocionada, dando palmaditas, mientras bajábamos al Gran Comedor, donde iba a comenzar de un momento a otro el famoso Baile.

―¿No te has arreglado demasiado? ―dije extrañado, observando el recogido que se había hecho en el pelo y la túnica rosa que llevaba, con volantes y bordados de color dorado.

―Es cierto, Hermione. Si sólo te va a durar esa apariencia unos minutos ―dijo Ron que iba cogiéndole de la mano. Me había sorprendido que mi amigo fuera tan observador. A mí no se me había ocurrido. ¿Para qué nos habíamos molestado en arreglarnos si nos íbamos a transformar en otras personas?

―Bueno, y qué, ¿ya habéis pensado en algún plan para acabar juntos? ―pregunté cambiando de tema. Por una pareja que se había formado antes de San Valentín, era una pena que tuvieran que pasar esa noche separados.

―Hemos quedado después de la transformación en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona ―me contó Hermione enigmáticamente―. Quedar no está prohibido y no estamos delatando nuestra verdadera identidad.

―Qué buena idea. ¿Y yo podría…? ―dije, quería ver en qué se transformaban mis amigos y estar con ellos, pero no quería incomodarles.

―¡Claro que puedes venir, compañero! ―me contestó Ron efusivamente, dándome un golpecito en la espalda. Me alegraba que todo se hubiera arreglado entre nosotros. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a mi amigo, pero yo hice caso omiso.

―Señorita Granger.

Después del sobresalto que nos llevamos al oír aquello, todos nos volvimos para encontrarnos con una gran capa negra ondeante. Snape se encontraba justo detrás de nosotros.

―¿Sí? ―contestó mi amiga recomponiéndose, con un hilo de voz.

―Espero que no esté pensando en saltarse las reglas que Dumbledore ha impuesto para este baile. No olvide que una de las normas es permanecer en el anonimato para relacionarnos con otras personas ―dijo, mirándonos a Ron y a mí con desdén.

¿Habría oído el plan de Hermione? No nos había mencionado lo de nuestra reunión en los baños de Myrtle, por lo que deduje que debía haber escuchado parte de la conversación, pero no toda. O tal vez simplemente se había imaginado que estábamos tramando algo y no sabía el qué. El hombre nos miró con desprecio y se marchó, sin esperar una respuesta.

―¿Seguimos con el plan? ―pregunté un momento más tarde a nuestra amiga. Después de que un profesor le llamara la atención por intentar saltarse las normas, no estaba muy seguro de si querría continuar adelante con su idea.

―Por supuesto. Con eso no estamos infligiendo ninguna regla ―dijo y comenzó a caminar con firmeza hacia el Gran Comedor. Una vez en la entrada se detuvo, y Ron y yo nos unimos a ella, mirando hacia dentro, pero sin decidirnos a dar el siguiente paso.

―¿Y si fingimos que ya tomamos la poción y nos quedamos tal cual en la fiesta? ―sugirió Ron, y a mí no me pareció una mala propuesta.

―Ya, claro. Y cuando las personas que hayan tomado la poción con nuestros cabellos aparezcan, el profesor Dumbledore simplemente pensará que el hecho de que los tres estemos duplicados será debido sólo a un pequeño error.

―¡Mierda! Es verdad ―exclamé desilusionado.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí, mis muchachos? ―los tres nos pegamos un buen susto al oír la voz de Dumbledore de improviso a nuestras espaldas, nos giramos para mirarle―, casi todos los alumnos han tomado ya la poción. No os entretengáis. Debéis recordar que los efectos sólo duran una hora… desgraciadamente.

Hermione asintió y nos cogió de la mano a Ron y a mí para llevarnos hasta la sala donde se estaban llevando a cabo las transformaciones. No nos dejó decir ni una palabra. Debió suponer que lo único que haríamos sería protestar por no dejarnos disfrutar más tiempo de nuestros apreciados cuerpos.

―Ho… hola ―saludó Ron cuando entramos. Yo me limité a hacer un gesto con la mano. No creía ser capaz de articular palabra, debido a los nervios. 

Varios profesores estaban dando la Poción Multijugos a los alumnos que formaban cola y con el vaso en las manos se metían en cubículos individuales dispuestos a lo largo de la sala, para después salir de allí una vez transformados. El sitio donde se metían para tomarse la poción me recordó un poco a los probadores de las tiendas de ropa muggle.

―Llegáis un poco tarde ―nos dijo McGonagall a modo de saludo―. Poneos a la cola.

Nosotros obedecimos, observando al resto de los compañeros. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarnos, vimos que de uno de los cubículos salía Hermione. Nosotros dimos un codazo a nuestra amiga por si no se había dado cuenta, y nos dio un ataque de risa, mientras la señalábamos a ella y a la nueva Hermione que no paraba de tocarse el pelo, con un gesto muy extraño en la cara. La chica andaba como si tuviera las piernas rígidas. Desde luego, la situación era bastante cómica.

―¡Qué bueno! Mi sueño hecho realidad ―dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse―. Dos Hermiones para mí solito ―soltó, muriéndose de la risa.

―¿Será tan lista como tú? ―pregunté entre carcajada y carcajada―. La verdad es que esta Hermione parece una troglodita.

―No, imbécil. Sólo toma mi apariencia ―refunfuñó ella, con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. Al juzgar por sus gestos, ya no parecía que le hiciera tanta gracia la idea de Dumbledore. 

Intenté hacer memoria para ver si recordaba quién era la persona que había entrado en ese cubículo, pero no había prestado la suficiente atención. Observando detenidamente a la nueva Hermione, la verdad es que parecía estar muy impactada con el cambio. Snape también debió darse cuenta, porque se acercó hasta ella, presumiblemente para ayudarle. ¡Qué consuelo!

―¿Qué le pasa? ―espetó con su gutural voz, que me hizo estremecer. La nueva Hermione que estaba frunciendo el ceño de forma exagerada, levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia el profesor.

―No había gente aquí, que voy yo y tengo la mala suerte de transformarme en la maldita sangre sucia ―protestó la chica, con voz estridente. Supuse que, con semejante comentario, a Ron se le habrían quitado las ganas de insinuar que iba a ser su segunda novia.

―Cállese ahora mismo. Está dejando más que clara su verdadera identidad ―protestó McGonagall irritada mientras el profesor se daba media vuelta y volvía a su puesto.

―Es el hurón ―susurró Ron con indignación―. ¡Qué mala suerte, Hermione! A saber qué hace ahora con tu cuerpo.

―Cierra la boca, Ron y deja de darme ánimos ―pidió Hermione, haciendo un mohín. Cada segundo parecía estar más contenta con la maravillosa idea del director. Avanzamos varios pasos en la cola.

―Vaya…, si es el trío de oro ―dijo Snape al vernos, arrastrando las palabras. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado a ocupar el primer lugar en la fila.


	11. Mi no deseada transformación

El profesor nos examinó meticulosamente y se dispuso a preparar más vasitos con la Poción Multijugos para entregárnoslas. Con una sonrisa torcida, fue vertiendo poco a poco el líquido en tres recipientes diferentes, parecía hacerlo despacio a propósito para aumentar nuestra tensión.

―Seguramente estarán deseando tomarse esto. No todos los días se puede ser alguien mejor ―susurró el profesor con desdén.

―En realidad, seguramente haya más de uno deseando tener nuestra apariencia ―contestó Ron, sorprendiéndome al hacer un comentario que hubiera sido más propio de mí. Supuse que salir con Hermione le había infundido valentía extra.

―Sí, ya he visto lo feliz que ha salido la persona que se ha transformado en la señorita Granger ―espetó Snape, alzando las cejas. Mi amiga le miró con indignación, pero prefirió no contestar.

―Profesor, ¿y no es muy fácil saber quién es quién? ―pregunté de repente, sin pensármelo dos veces; quería hablar con él y aquello había sido lo mejor que se me había ocurrido. Las mariposas que sentía en el estómago parecían estar devorándome por dentro, en lugar de hacerme cosquillas como hubiera sido lo esperado. Éste, me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera a qué me refería.

―Si usted va haciendo comentarios como el que ha hecho la nueva señorita Granger, desde luego que sí ―protestó McGonagall, con sus labios apretados formando una fina línea―. Se nota que sólo tomamos la apariencia, porque inteligencia tenía más bien poca ―finalizó la profesora y mi amiga esbozó una brillante sonrisa ante aquel indirecto halago.

―No, yo me refería a que es tan sencillo como fijarse en quién entra y quién sale de cada cubículo… ―expliqué. Precisamente eso era lo que había intentado hacer antes de conocer la identidad de la falsa Hermione.

―Cambian aleatoriamente, Potter ―me soltó amablemente Snape―. Que su habilidad mental sea nula, no significa que el resto del mundo sufra del mismo mal.

―¿Cómo? ―dije, arrugando la nariz. No me había enterado de nada.

―Tú entras en uno de los cubículos pero sales en otro, Harry ―susurró Hermione―, he estado observando el procedimiento, Dumbledore debe haberlos hechizado ―me explicó mi amiga―. Draco no entró en el mismo cubículo por el que salió.

―Déjense de chácharas y cojan esto de una vez ―gruñó Snape tendiéndonos los vasitos con la poción.

―¿Ya nos toca? ―pregunté nervioso. Era evidente que ya lo sabía, pero mis nervios me traicionaron haciendo que soltara aquella estúpida pregunta.

―¿Es que acaso ve a alguien delante de usted? ―me espetó, con desprecio, yo ignoré el tono que había utilizado conmigo.

―No… pero… ¿y ustedes? ¿No lo van a tomar? ―dije con intención de retrasar todo lo que pudiera el momento de mi transformación. Podría tocarme cualquier persona, Trelawney, Flitwick, Filch… incluso Bulstrode, ¡Agh!

―A pesar de que los profesores Lupin y Hagrid van a mantener su apariencia para resolver cualquier eventualidad que se presente, el resto del profesorado lo tomaremos en último lugar, señor Potter. Sólo dos personas no pueden coordinar todo esto ―me explicó amablemente madame Pomfrey―. Ahora, cojan la poción que ha preparado el profesor Snape y entren cada uno en un cubículo. Mucha suerte.

Al coger el mío, me pareció ver a Snape sonreírme con malicia. No sabía si debía confiar en él o no. A saber si estaba tramando algo. En realidad, no me fiaba ni un pelo. Nunca mejor dicho. Eché un último vistazo a mis amigos y me dirigí hacia el cubículo que los profesores me habían indicado. Había unos quince en total, por lo que sería muy difícil identificar a Ron y a Hermione a simple vista cuando se hubieran transformado. En cuanto saliera de allí iría corriendo a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona.

Me metí en el estrecho sitio, que por dentro me recordó a uno de los baños individuales del colegio; era de color gris y no estaba muy bien iluminado. Me pregunté si Hagrid cabría sin problemas en uno de ellos, probablemente no podría moverse con comodidad, porque más o menos eran igual de anchos que él. Afortunadamente para mi amigo, eso no supondría ningún problema porque parecía haberse librado del cambio de forma. De hecho, me sonaba haber leído en algún libro que los semi-humanos no se veían afectados por la Poción Multijugos, así que era posible que ése fuera el motivo de que no se transformara, lo que también explicaría que Lupin tampoco lo hiciera.

Esperé un rato a ver si oía a alguien salir o alguna voz que conociera. Nada. Quizás los cubículos estuvieran insonorizados por si alguien se llevaba una excesiva sorpresa o susto al transformarse, y no era capaz de ser discreto ante el primer impacto. Decidí que no iba a esperar más, no me iba a servir de nada.

Apreté con fuerza el vasito que contenía la humeante poción y sin pensármelo dos veces me lo llevé a la boca y me lo bebí de un trago. Me quedé unos segundos observando el vaso en el cual ya no quedaba ni una gota de la pócima. Bueno, que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Me sorprendió que su sabor fuera bastante agradable; era la segunda vez que la tomaba en mi vida y no tenía nada que ver con la primera, que había sido repugnante y asquerosa. Eso significaba que no me iba a transformar en Goyle. ¡Bien! Esperé a que me hiciera efecto, y mientras tanto, percibí unas risas que parecían sonar fuera, en la sala.

―¡Mirad cómo ondeo la capa!

―Ja ja ja ja ―los profesores no paraban de reírse.

―¡Deja de hacer eso! Quien quiera que seas ―retumbó la voz de Snape que sonaba malhumorada.

―Es lo bueno que tiene esto, profesor. Como no sabe quién soy, no me puede quitar ni un punto.

¿Cómo? Aquella también era la voz de Snape, pero sonaba más jovial que la del propio profesor, era extraño oírla sin ningún resquicio de malhumor o rigidez en su tono. A alguno de los que habían coincidido conmigo en el turno, le debía haber tocado la poción que contenía un cabello del hombre que me quitaba el sueño y debía haber acabado transformado en él.

―¡Demonios! ―gruñó de nuevo el verdadero profesor. Imposible no diferenciarle de su doble―. Seguro que eres un Gryffindor. Sólo hay que ver lo desgarbado que pareces incluso con mi apariencia. 

―Hablando de Gryffindors, estoy harto de ellos. Les voy a quitar todos los puntos que tienen. También estoy harto de todos vosotros. ¡Me marcho! ―dijo con rotundidad el otro Snape y junto al portazo que dio se podían oír las risas incontroladas del resto de los profesores y alumnos.

En realidad, la persona que se había transformado en el Maestro de Pociones, tenía todas las papeletas para ser un compañero o compañera de mi Casa, porque no cualquiera le hacía frente al profesor de aquella forma, dejándolo en ridículo aprovechando que no se conociera su verdadera identidad.

―Me muero de ganas por ver a los alumnos que se transformen en vosotros ―sonó la profunda voz de Snape por encima de las risas y todos se callaron al instante. Qué poco sentido del humor tenía―. Eso sí que me va a hacer gracia.

Me eché un breve vistazo. En ese momento pensé que alguien podría haberle sugerido a Dumbledore que pusiera un pequeño espejo en cada cubículo. Hubiera sido muy útil. El jersey de rayas que me había puesto y los vaqueros que llevaba, se habían transformado en un uniforme de Gryffindor y para mi alivio comprobé que seguía llevando pantalones. Parecía que había tenido buena suerte, seguía siendo uno de mis compañeros y un chico. Menos mal, no me hubiera gustado nada verme transformado en Ginny, por ejemplo.

Otra de las puertas de aquellos cubículos súper reducidos se abrió, y yo me quedé a la expectativa. Después supuse que sería mi turno de salir.

―¡Cuidado! ―oí que decía la profesora Sprout y varias personas parecieron arremolinarse cerca de donde yo me encontraba, porque ahora escuchaba todo con mayor claridad.

―Me he pisado la túnica y casi me caigo ―la voz alegre de Dumbledore llenó el lugar, sonreí ante la idea de que pudiera ser alguno de mis amigos.

―¿Está bien, señor? ―oí que preguntaba Lupin, con respeto. Supuse que aunque no fuera el verdadero director, con toda seguridad sería raro no ser respetuoso con aquél que tuviera su aspecto.

―Yo… eh… bueno, creo que debería marcharme ―dijo nervioso Dumbledore. Me llamó bastante la atención aquella reacción. ¿El director nervioso? ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! Sí que parecía que iba a ser divertido. ¿Quién sería?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y el doble de Dumbledore debió tropezar de nuevo porque se oyó cómo trastabillaba y después se pudo escuchar un ruido sordo. Parecía que se había caído algo. ¿Tal vez se habría caído él? Madre mía.

―Sólo conozco a una persona que pueda ser tan inútil ―dijo duramente Snape.

―Yo… lo siento. No quería tirar todo esto ―se disculpó el doble del director―. Lo recogeré en un momento, señor.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Debía ser bastante gracioso ver a Dumbledore bajo las ordenes de Snape y disculpándose ante él. No me quedaba duda de quién era la persona que se escondía tras aquel cuerpo. Suspiré. Si yo fuera él, hubiera sabido utilizar muy bien aquella apariencia que había tenido la suerte de tener. ¡Dios! Lo que podría haber hecho si me hubiera transformado en el director. Todos los que me caían mal iban a temblar, les iba a hacer creer que era él en realidad y no se iba a escapar ni el hurón ni sus guardaespaldas, ni Filch, ni… ni Snape, aunque bueno… quizás a mi profesor no le castigaría de la misma forma. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante los múltiples castigos a los que me hubiera gustado someterle. ¡Por Dios, Harry!, pensé, tienes que controlarte. 

Agité la cabeza para alejar cualquier imagen indecorosa de mi mente. No podía salir de allí con mi amiguito despierto. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, nadie sabría quién era realmente, así que mi reputación seguiría intacta; sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar en mal lugar a cualquiera de mis compañeros de Gryffindor, así que sería mejor quedarme dentro unos minutos más, y esperar a que todo volviera a su normalidad.

Cuando me sentí seguro, abrí las puertas de mi cubículo y me adentré en la sala donde los profesores estaban esperando a que saliéramos los últimos alumnos que quedábamos, para llevar a cabo sus propias transformaciones.

Al salir, la profesora McGonagall se me acercó con una sonrisa en la cara y yo se la devolví, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un Gryffindor y ella era la Jefa de esa Casa.


	12. El beso de Lavender y Snape

―¿Qué? ―me preguntó la profesora acercándose a mí―. ¿Cómo se siente uno al ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico por un día? Seguramente estés tan contento como Harry lo estará de poder librarse de ese estigma.

Me miré de arriba abajo. En realidad, no había notado nada a la hora de transformarme, no había crecido, no había engordado… me llevé las manos al pelo y noté que seguía igual de rebelde y largo. ¡Mierda! ¡No me había transformado en nadie! ¿Era posible que no me hubiera hecho efecto la poción? ¡Pero no me había dejado ni una gota! No me lo podía creer, tenía mala suerte hasta para eso. No podía dejar de ser yo mismo ni durante una triste hora. Bueno, por lo menos nadie podría utilizar mi apariencia para dejarme en ridículo.

―Ahora podrá ser un héroe para sus amigos. Aprovéchelo mientras pueda ―dijo Snape acercándose a mí y observándome meticulosamente.

―Por supuesto que lo haré… ―dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

―La misma insolencia que el verdadero ―murmuró.

―Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros, señores ―dijo McGonagall y no pude oír más porque cerraron la puerta tras mi salida.

Hasta que llegué a los baños de Myrtle, estuve convencido de que podía empezar a transformarme en cualquier momento. No podía asimilar que me hubiera “transformado” en mí mismo. Cuando llegué, me paré en seco al ver a dos personas que se encontraban allí enredados en lo que parecía un más que ardiente beso. Snape acariciaba la melena de una entregada Lavender. Al principio la imagen me pareció desconcertante, después de unos segundos observándolos, no pude evitar sentir unos intensos celos. Carraspeé para que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos y al oírme se separaron sonrojados, ofreciéndome el profesor Snape una imagen de lo más tierna.

Me apoyé en la pared a esperar a mis amigos, ¿sería posible que Ron y Hermione no hubieran llegado todavía? Mientras esperaba me dediqué a fantasear, imaginándome que en vez de Lavender a quien besaba el profesor era a mí. Después de unos minutos esperando, comencé a desesperarme, ¿dónde demonios se habían metido? La pareja se apoyó en la pared, a mi lado y allí nos quedamos los tres.

―¿Harry? ―me preguntó Lavender al rato, en voz baja, aproximándose a mí. Snape la siguió. No sabía si podía darle una respuesta afirmativa por eso de desvelar la identidad... como en realidad me había transformado en mí mismo, me encontraba en una situación un tanto extraña. Les miré fijamente.

―¿Compañero? ―dijo Snape y comencé a reírme al oír al profesor de Pociones dirigirse a mí con tanta familiaridad.

―Nunca me imaginé que Snape me llamaría compañero algún día. ¡Chicos! ―exclamé y los abracé. No pude evitar sonrojarme, al notar el cuerpo de mi obsesión entre mis brazos.

―¿Cómo lo has hecho, colega? ―me preguntó Ron-Snape, mirándome de arriba abajo.

―¿No habrás tomado algo para no transformarte? ―me regañó Lavender, algo que la verdadera nunca hubiera hecho―. Porque si es así te vas a meter en un buen lío.

―No, no te preocupes. Tengo tan mala suerte, que creo que me tomé la poción que llevaba mi propio pelo... ―confesé, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Jo, esas cosas sólo te pasan a ti ―me dijo Snape y me dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarme.

―Ya. La verdad es que ahora me da pena el no haberme transformado, debe ser divertido ver tu propio cuerpo por ahí, haciendo cosas que tú jamás harías ―comenté.

―Bueno, en realidad, no creo que a Malfoy le guste mucho tener mi cuerpo, y yo tampoco te creas que estoy dando palmas de alegría porque se haya transformado en mí ―protestó Hermione―. Y al profesor Snape tampoco creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia que este payaso tenga su apariencia.

―Y eso que no me está viendo ahora. Mira, Harry ―me dijo Snape y comenzó a ponerse bizco―. ¡Y ahora también a la pata coja! ―exclamó y empezó a caminar pegando saltitos sobre un solo pie, mientras seguía torciendo los ojos―. ¡Os odio maldito trío dorado! ¡Eres un descerebrado, Potter! ―nos dijo de repente intentando poner voz infantil y sacándonos la lengua. Yo no podía contener la risa, pero Lavender observaba todo con el ceño fruncido―. Y ahora me saco un moco.

―Oye, eso es asqueroso ―refunfuñó mi amiga―. Deja de comportarte así, te van a llamar la atención.

―¿Que deje de hacer qué, señorita Brown? ―pregunto Snape, y me puso los pelos de punta porque había parecido el verdadero profesor con su voz gutural. Uf, lo iba a pasar mal, teniéndolo tan cerca y no pudiendo hacer nada con él.

―El tonto, idiota.

―Sé que le gusta, señorita Brown ―contraatacó Snape con voz seductora acercándose lentamente, como acechante, entonces, con un movimiento rápido, la lamió. Dios, era tan chocante ver aquello.

Pasó toda su lengua por la cara de Lavender. Seguramente Ron estaría aprovechando la situación al tener a su novia transformada en una de las chicas más populares de Gryffindor. Sentí una punzada molesta en la boca del estómago al ver al profesor Snape chupando de esa manera a mi compañera. Algo se me revolvió por dentro. No quería seguir viendo aquello.

―Por favor… ¿Snape? ―no sabía cómo dirigirme a él―. Es repulsivo ―dije poniendo cara de asco, no quería ni que se imaginara que el verdadero motivo por el que quería que parara era que estaba celoso. Si tenía dudas acerca de mis sentimientos hacia mi profesor de Pociones, con aquella situación, se acababan de disipar. 

―Bueno, compañero, no es para tanto ―me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño en respuesta―. Por cierto ―continuó―, podéis pedir por esa boquita, que el murciélago grasiento hoy está a vuestra disposición. Puedo hacer lo que queráis con él. ¿Queréis verle desnudo? ―preguntó desabrochando un par de botones de su túnica.

―¡Oh, por Dios! No, gracias ―se quejó Lavender, tapándose la cara con las manos. Yo sentí que no podía despegar los ojos de la zona que había quedado descubierta tras esos botones desabrochados.

―Oye Harry, digo Potter, he oído ciertos rumores que ha ido esparciendo por todo el colegio su amiguita, la sabelotodo…

―¡Snape! ―bufó Lavender.

―No me interrumpa mientras hablo o le quitaré puntos. Como estaba diciendo, he oído por ahí que le gusto... ¿quiere darme un besito? Así podrá averiguar si le gustan mis labios grasientos o no… ―dijo mi amigo y puso morritos acercándose a mí. De buena gana le hubiera correspondido, si no hubiera sabido que Ron me mataría si le besaba aunque lo hiciera única y exclusivamente por la apariencia que tenía. De broma empezó a sacar la lengua por entre los labios―. Vamos Potter, uno pequeñito.

¡Uf! Aquella visión hizo que mi cara se tiñera de un rojo intenso.

―¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ―susurró Lavender mirándome con una ceja levantada, aunque yo estaba seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

―¿Nos vamos al baile? ―sugerí intentando desviar la atención―. Si nos ven aquí los profesores, vamos a llamar mucho la atención.

―Venga, un besito sólo ―insistió Snape acercándose. Podía notar su aliento sobre mi cara. Di un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Si no lo hacía, iba a acabar perdiendo el control.

―Vámonos, por favor. No le aguanto ―se quejó Lavender-Hermione y me cogió de la mano. Ron dejó de hacer el idiota y nos siguió, no sin antes poner expresión de enfadado, metiéndose a fondo en su papel.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor nos pusimos a observar a la gente. Era gracioso ver como la falsa Hermione era seguida de cerca por Flitwick y Fred, que seguramente serían Goyle y Crabbe. Parecía que nosotros no habíamos sido los únicos que habíamos tenido la idea de quedar en un sitio, después de la transformación, para reagruparnos. Malfoy estaba apartado con una cámara de fotos, inmortalizando al que se ponía en su camino. La profesora McGonagall tomaba cóctel tras cóctel y eructaba de vez en cuando, imaginé que podría ser alguno de los gemelos, pero no estaba muy seguro. ¿Quién sería Snape? Observé a la gente en busca de alguien cabreado y solitario, pero no vi a nadie solo.

―Oye, Harry ―me llamó Lavender de repente―, ¿te importaría si el profesor y yo bailamos juntos un par de canciones?

―Dile que sí te importa... ―me susurró Snape poniendo cara de agobio.

―En realidad, no ―contesté―. Iros a bailar. Yo me quedaré sentado aquí, mientras me tomo un ponche.

―Puedes beber todo lo que te apetezca. Para tu información, como medida de seguridad, no hay bebidas alcohólicas en la fiesta ―me dijo mi amiga con su voz de listilla y agarró de la mano al profesor, llevándoselo casi a rastras a la pista de baile. Snape dominado por Lavender, qué imagen. Mientras les observaba, fui a coger un vasito de ponche y regresé al sitio donde estaba antes. Genial. Ni siquiera podía emborracharme para olvidar aquel nefasto día. Al poco rato, alguien se me acercó.

―¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ―me preguntó Trelawney con una copa en la mano.

―Sí, claro ―respondí y ésta se sentó a mi lado.

―¿No bailas? ―me preguntó y por un momento me imaginé en la pista de baile dando vueltas y más vueltas con mi profesora de Adivinación.

―No, no me gusta bailar, la verdad ―respondí.

―Vaya, lo has dicho con tanta firmeza que no me queda otra que pensar que en realidad eres un chico.

―Supuestamente no deberíamos decir nada sobre nuestra identidad... ―respondí, evadiendo confirmar sus sospechas. Ella me miró con curiosidad.

―A mí sí me gusta bailar... ―susurró con aire ausente. Levantó la vista y me miró con fijeza―. En realidad, no sé quién se oculta tras tu apariencia ―me dijo, aunque más bien parecía estar hablando consigo misma. Si tú supieras, pensé―. ¿Sabes? Él..., bueno..., me gusta mucho, no he dejado de pensar en él desde que entré a Hogwarts. Y lo peor es que lo sabe.

―Bueno, pero se rumorea que es gay, ¿no? ―dejé caer, esperando que captara la indirecta. Con suerte me podría quitar de encima a una de todas las chicas que me perseguían por ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Había deducido que se trataba de una chica, por el comentario que había hecho respecto a bailar.

―Lo que en verdad quería decirte ―insistió de nuevo―, es que, bueno, sé que Trelawney no es la mujer más atractiva del mundo, pero aun así, no sé si querrías algo conmigo, esporádico, ya que con él, como tú bien dices, las cosas parece que no van demasiado...

Abrí los ojos de par en par ante aquella propuesta. No me lo podía creer. Ahora sí que necesitaba alcohol en mis venas.

―¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! ―contesté sorprendido por la proposición―. No puedo aprovecharme de su aspecto para estar contigo... no sabes quién soy.

―Por favor ―susurró―. No te estarías aprovechando. Quiero hacerlo. 

La profesora parecía no estar dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta y se acercó más a mí a pesar de mi negativa. Aquella situación me pareció demasiado familiar. Yo, para disimular, me aparté ligeramente y me puse a buscar con la mirada a mis amigos, que debían estar en algún lugar de la pista de baile, deseando que aparecieran cuanto antes.

―¡Vamos! ―dijo alguien que se acercó por detrás de mí, cogiéndome de la mano. La profesora Trelawney me miró sorprendida a mí y a la persona que me había abordado tan inesperadamente.

―Olvida lo que te he dicho. Y discúlpame. No sabía que estabas con alguien ―me dijo avergonzada mientras yo era arrastrado hacia afuera de la fiesta por la otra chica. Cuando por fin salimos y pude fijarme bien, me quedé tan asombrado como mi profesora.


	13. ¿Quién me ha besado?

―¡Cho! ―exclamé.

―¿No puedes ser un poco más discreto? ―me contestó con un tono un poco más brusco del que estaba acostumbrado.

―Bueno, es que me ha sorprendido que de repente me sacarás así del Gran Comedor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y no me lo esperaba ―dije, tratando de justificarme.

―No te fíes tanto de las apariencias. Deberías saber que no soy Cho Chang en realidad ―espetó. Tenía razón, todavía me costaba hacerme a la idea de que detrás de cada persona se escondía una totalmente diferente a la que conocía―. Vamos ―continuó mientras tiraba de mi mano―, te acompaño hasta tu Torre, así no correrás más riesgos de que otras fans descontroladas te acosen.

―Pero... en realidad... no me quiero ir ―clamé, al fin y al cabo, mis amigos seguían en la fiesta. Pero a ella le dieron igual mis protestas, porque asiéndome más fuerte todavía, me arrastró a regañadientes hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. 

Al principio no noté nada raro, pero justo cuando nos encontrábamos ya frente a la Dama Gorda para darle la contraseña, caí en la cuenta de que había pasado algo que no era normal.

―¿Cómo sabías que yo pertenecía a esta Casa? ―pregunté con desconfianza. Cho no tenía por qué saberlo. Tenía bastantes más opciones, e incluso podría haber sido un profesor. Yo no había dado ningún indicio para que hubiera podido suponer que en realidad era Harry o uno de mis compañeros. Empecé a preocuparme, porque me encontraba a solas con alguien que no sabía quién era realmente y todo aquello me parecía demasiado extraño.

―Bueno, ―respondió, tras unos segundos―, eres un Gryffindor, con lo cual ésta es tu Torre ―dijo con las cejas arqueadas como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Parecía que no había captado el doble sentido de mi pregunta.

―Ya… pero… ―me puse a rebuscar en mi mente, no sabía cómo continuar la frase. No se me ocurría cómo explicárselo para que lo entendiera. Pensé que quizás detrás de su apariencia se escondía otro Gryffindor que había notado mi gran nobleza y valentía, y que por eso podía haber deducido que tras el cuerpo de Harry Potter se escondía también un Gryffindor. Agité la cabeza, negando. Menuda tontería se me había ocurrido. ¿Sería posible que fuera alguien que me conociera tanto que supiera por mi forma de actuar que era yo? Lo dudaba, si ni siquiera mis amigos me habían reconocido en los baños de Myrtle.

―Me sorprende tu fluidez verbal ―me espetó y, justo en ese momento, Nick Casi-decapitado apareció por allí, canturreando una canción y fingiendo que bailaba con un acompañante imaginario.

―¿No bailáis, jóvenes? ¡Es el día del amor! ―exclamó y se detuvo momentáneamente para colocarse la cabeza, que se le había desplazado ligeramente hacia abajo en un giro brusco que había hecho.

―Yo no bailo ―soltó Cho, con voz de pocos amigos. Entonces, ¿sería un chico? La teoría de la falsa Trelawney me vino a la cabeza. Moví un poco la mano, para ver si así se animaba a moverse un poco, pero mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, pegó un tirón y acabó soltándomela.

El fantasma desapareció y yo volví a cogerle la mano a la enfurruñada chica. No sabía por qué, pero me encontraba cómodo en su compañía, comencé a pensar quién podría ser, la curiosidad me carcomía. Después de unos segundos en silencio, noté cómo Cho apretaba mi mano, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que había estado pensativo y quería que volviera a la realidad. Levanté la vista saliendo de mi letargo, para encontrarme con sus ojos negros fijos en mí y su boca entreabierta mientras me observaba. Aquella imagen me hizo pensar en otra persona y una idea ligeramente descabellada pasó por mi mente. ¿Por qué no?, pensé, suponiendo lo que ella pretendía hacer al encontrarse tan cerca de mí, mirándome de aquella forma. En el fondo tenía su gracia eso de no saber quién se escondía tras cada apariencia y sus ojos oscuros y su pelo negro me hicieron soñar despierto con alguien al que consideraba imposible. Y el hecho de sospechar que era un hombre me producía cierto morbo. Me aproximé aún más, casi podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, que se volvió ligeramente inconstante cuando notó que me había acercado a ella. En el último segundo dudé, pero para mi sorpresa, Cho tomó la iniciativa y terminó de recorrer la distancia que nos separaba.

Sus labios suaves y carnosos acariciaron los míos con brusquedad y eso me gustó. Algo extraño recorrió mi cuerpo ante aquel primer contacto, al que yo respondí de la misma manera, estremeciéndome al imaginar que en realidad estaba besando a otra persona. Rocé de nuevo sus labios y como respuesta los separó un poco, pero yo seguí jugando con ellos haciéndola castas caricias. Su pelo fino y liso me rozó las mejillas y me sonrojé, parecía tan real que pudiera ser él… Nuestra respiración se había acelerado y ella, tomando la iniciativa, me agarró por la cintura con ambas manos. Pero hacer eso fue un grave error por su parte. Al notar su cuerpo más cerca de mí, su delicada figura y sus curvas, todo lo que había estado imaginando se desvaneció por completo. Abrí los ojos de repente y la aparté con dureza. ¡Demonios! ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Si ni siquiera me gustaban las chicas!

―¿Hay algún problema? ―me preguntó frunciendo el ceño, extrañada por haberse visto separada de mí de forma tan repentina.

―En realidad, sí ―confesé buscando bien las palabras―, no sé quién eres. No puedo hacerlo. El besarme con Cho es… bueno, si me olvido de que eres ella puede estar bien. Pero… sino… yo…

―Si te digo que soy un hombre, ¿te quedarás más tranquilo? ―me susurró con su voz femenina haciendo que cualquier deseo que hubiera sentido anteriormente, se evaporara. En realidad, era algo que ya había imaginado y, aun así, después de que hablara me resultó más difícil todavía pensar que tras aquel rostro dulce y aniñado se pudiera esconder un chico.

―Ya sé que Dumbledore no nos deja confesar nuestra identidad. Pero tampoco puedes pretender que esté a gusto contigo y desee hacer ciertas cosas sin conocer algunos detalles importantes sobre ti, ¿no crees? ―le dije, replanteándome un poco la situación. Quizás si me daba alguna pista, me sentiría más cómodo.

―Bueno, ya te he dicho que soy un hombre ―repitió y su voz sonó extrañamente áspera―, y, por lo que se rumorea en la escuela, imagino que ése es un punto a mi favor.

―Pero que sea gay no significa que me guste cualquier tío ―protesté. Parecía que aquel tipo estaba dando por hecho muchas cosas―. No me haría nada de gracia enterarme de que me he estado besando sin saberlo con… ―hice una pausa para ver cómo podía continuar la frase, buscando a alguien lo suficientemente asqueroso como para justificar mi aversión. Noté cómo Cho me miraba con expectación, ¿quizás temía que su nombre fuera pronunciado por mis labios?―. Goyle o Crabbe ―solté, sabiendo que no era ninguno de ellos, porque los había visto antes, transformados, acompañando a la falsa Hermione―. O imagíname con Flitwick o… ¡Dumbledore! ¡Puag! No quiero ni pensarlo. ¡Sería bastante desagradable!

―Bueno. Me siento afortunado. De momento parece que no estoy en tu lista de indeseados ―me contestó con una ceja alzada. Me quedé sorprendido, era muy extraño ver a Cho hablando en masculino y haciendo aquellos gestos impropios de ella.

De nuevo, la chica me agarró del brazo, y diciendo la contraseña al lienzo de la Dama Gorda me condujo hacia dentro sin dejarme rebatirle. Bueno, pensé, quizás no estoy tan desencaminado con mi hipótesis de que sea otro Gryffindor el que se esconde tras el cuerpo de Cho. No cualquiera conocía la contraseña de mi Casa y no todo el mundo sabía que yo era gay, excepto mis compañeros, que se habían acabado enterando todos gracias a Ron y su discreción. Pero… un momento. ¿Cómo podía saber que yo era gay si en realidad no sabía quién era? Una cosa era que tuviera la apariencia de Harry Potter y otra muy diferente, que en realidad fuera él.

Nos detuvimos justo enfrente de mi habitación. En toda esta situación había gato encerrado. Estaba claro que ella o él, porque ya no me fiaba de que me hubiera dicho la verdad sobre su sexo, estaba jugando con ventaja. No me quedaba ninguna duda de que sabía más de lo que debería. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver con que no me hubiera transformado?, me pregunté.

―Espera ―pedí cuando noté que intentaba llevarme hacia dentro de la habitación. Se me había ocurrido una cosa para tratar de sonsacarle si conocía mi verdadera identidad o no.

La mano que aferraba mi brazo me apretó con fuerza. Me di cuenta de que quien se escondiera bajo la identidad de mi ex novia, era más fuerte que yo. Por un momento temí que quisiera hacerme daño. Quizás todo aquello fuera una trampa… Y yo, sin saber con quién, me había alejado de manera inconsciente de mis compañeros y había ido a un lugar solitario sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución, con alguien que parecía SABER que yo era Harry Potter. ¡Bien! Aquello había sido muy inteligente por mi parte. Intenté hacer memoria para ver cuándo me había transformado y cuánto tiempo quedaría de la hora que duraba la poción.

―¿Qué pasa ahora? ―me preguntó malhumorada, sobresaltándome al oír la dulce voz de Cho Chang en un tono tan hosco como aquel. La idea de que, con toda probabilidad, a la verdadera Cho no le gustaría verse así, me cruzó por la cabeza.

―Es que… ¿ésta es tu habitación? Porque la mía no ―solté―, y no es plan de meternos dentro y que los dueños nos encuentren aquí, ¿no crees?

Cho me miró con incredulidad.

―Claro que es tu habitación ―gruñó. ¡Bien, te he pillado!, pensé.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ―pregunté con una sonrisa triunfal.

―Ahí viene muy clarito ―dijo señalando la placa que había en la puerta de la habitación con todos los nombres de sus ocupantes―, habitación de Harry Potter, junto a los nombres de… ―iba a decir algo pero se calló abruptamente.

―Ya, pero resulta que yo no soy Harry Potter ―le dije con las cejas alzadas―. Tengo su apariencia como tú tienes la de Cho Chang, pero en realidad soy otra persona. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de la Poción Multijugos que tuvimos que tomar hace más de media hora? ―pregunté con sorna en la voz―, si no lo recuerdas ―continué―, con esa memoria debes de ser alguien bastante mayor ―finalicé sonriendo victorioso.

―¿Cómo no voy a saber que eres Harry Potter? Tu nivel de magia está muy por encima de tus compañeros y te delata. Sólo conozco a otro mago que sea tan poderoso como tú y te puedo asegurar que no me imagino al director Dumbledore besuqueándose con Cho Chang.

―Bueno, y si tienes esa capacidad para detectar la magia, ¿en quién se ha transformado el director? ―pregunté, a sabiendas de que lo que me acababa de decir parecía una mentira como una casa.

―He salido tan rápido de la fiesta que no me he topado con él, por lo que no he podido detectarla ―me dijo, como si ir detectando magias fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Venga, no me lo creo ―le contesté, lo llevaba claro si pensaba que me iba a tragar aquel cuento chino, nunca mejor dicho―. Si fuera así, el director hubiera hecho algo para que no se descubriera con tanta facilidad nuestras identidades. Sabes quién soy por otro motivo ―le contesté―. Y quiero que me digas cuál es ―exigí rotundo, cruzándome de brazos. Ella entornó los ojos, lanzándome una mirada peligrosa. Al final pareció dispuesta a ceder, porque suspiró y su mirada cambió de peligrosa a desafiante. Yo palpé mi varita para asegurarme de que seguía en su sitio. No sabía si tendría que utilizarla. Pero antes de hacer nada, aguardé a su respuesta.


	14. Descubierto

―Por supuesto que sé quién eres. Tu arrogancia te delataría incluso con el mejor disfraz del mundo ―me dijo furiosa.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron boquiabierto. No había mucha gente en la escuela que me hablara de esa forma. Pero… no podía ser. ¿Mi profesor de Pociones era Cho Chang?

―Claro, somos cerca de trescientos habitantes en el castillo, pero eso da igual, mi arrogancia brilla con luz propia ―le contesté con una sonrisa, intentando provocarle.

―¡No pienso discutir contigo! ¿A qué estás esperando para entrar? No tengo toda la tarde ―volvió a gruñir. 

El vello se me erizó al oírla hablar así. Ahora yo también creía saber con certeza quién se escondía tras la apariencia de Cho y así se lo hice saber. Me tenía intrigado. ¿Qué sería lo que pretendía?

―También su simpatía es fácilmente detectable, señor ―contesté con formalidad, como solía dirigirme a él. Poniendo mis cartas sobre la mesa.

―No pienso entrar en tu juego… ―dijo, dejando a un lado el tono hostil que había empleado antes, supuse que estaba tratando de disimular―, el tiempo apremia ―continuó, poniendo la voz más dulce que pudo.

Tuve que contener un ataque de risa, ¿en verdad sería Snape? Y si lo era, ¿Snape poniendo voz dulce para que yo no sospechara de su identidad? Madre mía. Un momento, y… ¿Snape llevándome a mi habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor para estar a solas conmigo? Y… ¡Joder! ¿Snape besándome? Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral al pensar en aquello. Me parecía extraño, pero me sentía ansioso por volver a probar el sabor de sus labios, aunque tuviera otra apariencia.

―Está bien ―cedí, cogiéndole esta vez yo de la mano―. Vamos, señor ―le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―No me llames así ―gruñó y yo sonreí de nuevo―. No sé quién te piensas que soy, pero estás muy confundido ―siguió relatando.

―Sí, claro… ―respondí, aunque me hizo dudar un poco, pero enseguida volví a auto-convencerme de que se trataba de Snape, la verdad es que no había muchas más opciones. Sólo de pensarlo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Una vez dentro, nos sentamos en mi cama y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes. Entonces, se fue acercando a mí lentamente y volvió a besarme, sus labios, ahora carnosos, en la realidad, o por lo menos en mi imaginación, finos, seductores y varoniles, apretados contra los míos, haciéndome vibrar de pasión. No pude evitar sentir cómo mi miembro despertaba poco a poco y me estremecí. Era una situación extremadamente rara.

Desafortunadamente, aunque estuviera casi seguro de que detrás de la silueta de mi ex novia se ocultaba Snape, no podía dejar de verla a ella, y eso en el fondo me hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo. Recorrió suavemente, con su lengua, el contorno de mis labios. Me sorprendió pensar que podía ser él, porque aquella persona parecía tierna y cuidadosa, mucho más de lo que me había imaginado. También me sorprendió la experiencia que parecía tener, aunque tratándose de un hombre mayor que yo, tampoco era de extrañar. Debió darse cuenta de que no me dejaba llevar del todo, porque se apartó con cuidado y después de hacerme un gesto para que cerrase los ojos, volvió a besarme; noté que le gustaba tener la situación bajo control y llevar las riendas y eso me gustó.

Los ojos cerrados marcaron la diferencia. Aunque era gentil, el beso no me resultó tan suave como con Ginny o con la verdadera Cho. Había un ligero matiz, más agresivo, más varonil, que hizo que me terminara de soltar. Varios jadeos salieron de mi boca. Nunca me habían besado así. Rozaba ligeramente mis labios y luego se apartaba como si quiera jugar conmigo. Volvió a juntarlos con los míos, para después morderme ligeramente el labio inferior y yo simplemente me dejé llevar. De pronto, sentí algo húmedo que presionaba intentando entrar en mi boca. Era su lengua. El calor invadió mi cuerpo, especialmente la parte que se encontraba bajo mi cintura. Separé los labios y le permití el paso y su suave músculo se introdujo poco a poco en el interior de mi boca. Aquello hizo que mi entrepierna se endureciera por completo. Quien se escondiera detrás de Cho, desde luego besaba muy bien. Deseaba abrazarle fuertemente, desnudarle… hacer un montón de cosas junto a él.

Al poco rato de estar besándonos, noté que su deliciosa boca descendía desde la comisura de mis labios, hacia la mandíbula, para finalizar su recorrido en mi cuello, succionando la piel de la zona con suavidad y lamiéndola como si fuera un dulce.

―¡Ah…! ―jadeé de nuevo. Aquello era prácticamente nuevo para mí. Nunca me habían hecho eso.

―¿Te gusta? ―me preguntó, soberbia, y su voz femenina me hizo salir del estupor en el que me encontraba. Sí, me gustaba, pero si lo hacía él. Y el problema estaba en que no era él, sino ella. Al abrir los ojos y observar la cara de Cho, sonrosada por el intercambio de besos que nos habíamos dado, no pude evitar apartarme por segunda vez.

―¿Qué pasa ahora…? ―protestó.

―Lo siento, pero… no puedo. Aunque no seas Cho, es a ella a quien veo y te puedo asegurar que para mí no es nada agradable volver a besarme con ella.

Cho frunció el ceño pero no me rebatió, al revés, con cara de fastidio se levantó bruscamente de la cama, alejándose de mí.

―En realidad, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Debería estar en mis… ―se interrumpió. Me imaginé que había estado a punto de decir algo que me hubiera podido ayudar a deducir quién era.

―¿Dónde dice que debería estar? ¿En sus aposentos, tal vez? ―continué su frase con suspicacia―. No creería usted que iba a ser tan inepto como para no enterarme de nada...

―No tienes ni idea ―me contestó.

Pero mientras hablaba noté que ya no me miraba a los ojos, sino que apartaba la vista como si quisiera ocultarme algo. Si en verdad era Snape, debería haberse sentido muy raro besándome con otra apariencia, intentando que no le descubriera, obligándose a dejar de lado su tono cortante, despectivo y frío. Yo, todavía no era consciente de todo lo que implicaba que la persona que se escondiera tras Cho fuera mi profesor. ¿En realidad podría yo gustarle tanto como para hacer aquello? ¿Se arriesgaría a ser descubierto y ridiculizado sólo por darme un beso? Quizás hubiera hablado con Dumbledore y éste le hubiera aconsejado que se acercara a mí, creyendo que era lo mejor para incentivar las buenas relaciones entre profesores y alumnos y al final nos habíamos acercado demasiado. 

Observé con sorpresa cómo se aproximaba a la puerta.

―¿Dónde vas? ―pregunté y luego me arrepentí de haber formulado la pregunta con tanta urgencia.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―me contestó con sequedad.

―¿Y no podrías quedarte y esperar a que el efecto de la poción se pasara? ―pedí, volver a repetir aquello con mi profesor de verdad, sería un sueño hecho realidad.

―Ni lo sueñes ―murmuró y sin volverse a mirarme agarró el pomo. Por inercia, miré mi reloj, casi había pasado una hora desde que había tomado mi poción. Si era el profesor, a él debería durarle el efecto un poco más, ya que la habría tomado después que yo.

―Espera ―le dije y fui detrás de ella―, sé que eres Sna…

―¿En realidad te gustaría tanto que fuera él? ―me dijo y me miró desafiante―. Piensa que por muchas sospechas que tengas, en realidad, no sabes quién soy, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices ―terminó con rotundidad y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Yo me quedé ahí de pie, solo y con una gran erección que necesitaba atender con urgencia.

Así que me tumbé en mi cama y pensando todavía en lo que había pasado, me desnudé de inmediato y me tapé sólo con una sábana, que me hacía cosquillas; cerré los ojos ante la sensación, me gustaba el suave roce de la tela, así que elevé las caderas varias veces para buscar su contacto contra mi pene. Pero no era suficiente, mi miembro se erguía suplicando más atención. Empecé a acariciarme el pecho, imaginando que eran otras manos las que lo hacían, unas manos pálidas, expertas, las que rozaban mi tibia piel con delicadeza. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su penetrante mirada. Ya podría penetrarme con otra cosa, pensé, y me puse más colorado de lo que estaba, por lo inapropiado del pensamiento. Pero en realidad, era lo que deseaba, le deseaba a él. 

Mientras mis pensamientos avanzaban, mis manos hacían lo propio por mi cuerpo. Al llegar a los testículos, los apreté con una mano mientras con la otra seguía acariciándome por el interior de los muslos. Podría ser su pelo el que rozara con suavidad aquellas zonas…, después, llevé la mano hacia mi erección, me ensalivé un dedo y me rocé ligeramente el prepucio, no pude evitar gemir, como siempre que me tocaba en ese lugar tan sensible. Después comencé a acariciarme el pene, toda su longitud, mientras me preguntaba cómo sería el de mi profesor, seguramente más grande, pensé y me sonrojé todavía más. ¿Cómo podía tener aquellos pensamientos tan indecentes? En definitiva, estaba necesitado, Snape tenía razón.

Tenía la polla caliente, húmeda y muy dura. Comencé a masturbarme recordando su lengua recorriendo mi boca, acariciándola, buscando la mía para rozarla apenas con la punta de la suya. Un fuerte gemido salió de mi garganta y me mordí el labio. Mi mano seguía bombeando con fuerza, arriba y abajo, mientras la otra había dejado en paz a los testículos y había comenzado a acariciar con parsimonia la zona que iba desde allí hasta mi entrada. Intenté meterme un dedo y lo hice a duras penas. La sensación no me pareció muy excitante que digamos, así que lo saqué y llevé mi mano de nuevo a los testículos. Dios, si aquella fuera la mano de Snape, tocándome tan íntimamente... Tenía los ojos apretados, concentrándome en él, mientras mi mano subía y bajaba agarrando fuertemente mi pene. Empecé a masturbarme con más fuerza, relamiéndome los labios, mientras seguía pensando en él. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo se sentirían sus manos tocando mi erección? ¿Cómo se sentiría su lengua lamiéndomela? Mi respiración era cada vez más entrecortada. Unos gemidos ahogados salieron de mi garganta. Estaba a punto de correrme…


	15. Indagando

―¡Compañero!

Cuando de pronto entró en la habitación Ron, y lo peor de todo, es que lo hizo cogido de la mano de Hermione, encontrándome sonrojado, con los ojos entornados y masturbándome a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Menos mal que me había tapado con una sábana; si me hubieran visto desnudo, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, allí mismo.

―¡Guarro! ―oí que me gritaba Hermione y junto a su grito llegó uno mío acompañado de un líquido blanco y viscoso que empapó la sábana. A pesar de su interrupción no había podido evitarlo.

―Volveremos más tarde ―murmuró Ron y ambos se apresuraron a alcanzar la puerta de nuevo, sin volverse a mirarme.

―Mierda ―susurré sonrojado, tanto por lo que había estado haciendo como por la pillada que me acababan de hacer.

¿Por qué demonios no había tomado ninguna clase de precaución? Podría haber lanzado un hechizo insonorizador, encerrarme en el baño, o por lo menos echar el dosel, pero claro, yo nunca podía pensar en las cosas, siempre actuando por impulsos y metiéndome solito en aquella clase de situaciones embarazosas. Dios, me sentía totalmente avergonzado. Aunque bueno, ya no había marcha atrás y no me iba a servir de nada lamentarme, así que me levanté de la cama, convoqué un fregotego para limpiar la sábana y me di una ducha rápida.

―¿Se puede? ―oí que preguntaba Ron un rato después, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Yo estaba saliendo del baño justo en ese momento, después de haberme aseado y vestido.

―Sí, claro ―contesté, al instante tanto él como Hermione entraron rojos como un tomate y yo tomé el mismo color al verlos―. Lo siento… ―me disculpé, bajando la mirada. Estaba abochornado de tan sólo pensar en cómo me habían pillado. ¡Qué mal!

―No pasa nada, compañero. Siempre que no estuvieras pensando en mí ―bromeó Ron y eso hizo que los tres nos relajáramos un poco.

―Ya sabes que no. Los pelirrojos no son mi tipo ―contesté sonriéndole.

―Vaya, entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo? ―me preguntó avispada Hermione, levantando la vista del suelo y un poco menos cortada.

Me quedé pensativo. ¿Qué la podía contestar? Por un momento me imaginé diciéndole: me gustan morenos, con pelo largo y piel blanca, mayores que yo, altos y fuertes, y si enseñan Pociones en Hogwarts, mejor que mejor. Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar en aquel hombre que me gustaba tanto.

―Bueno, no lo sé exactamente ―respondí al final―. Lo que tengo claro es que los pelirrojos desde luego que no. En verdad no sé dónde les ves el atractivo, Hermione ―me burlé.

―Cállate ―me contestó Ron y me dio una colleja―. Tú tampoco eres la belleza personificada ―me dijo mi amigo mofándose de mí. De pronto noté que se me quedaba mirando fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada extrañado―. Vaya… ¿y el que te hizo eso era tu tipo?

―¿El que me hizo qué? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno, Harry. Parece que alguien te ha marcado y tú ni te has enterado… ―me contestó mi amiga aproximándose y mirándome también con fijeza.

―¿Cómo que me han marcado? ―le pregunté, pensando que Ron se estaba burlando de mí y que ella había decidido seguirle la corriente. Debía parecer un poco patético al no saber a qué se referían.

―Que alguien te ha hecho un chupetón y ni te has dado cuenta, colega ―me aclaró Ron y me señaló el cuello.

―Será… ―susurré yo, poniéndome colorado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerme algo así? ¡Qué putada!

―Bueno, Harry... ¿nos vas a contar quién ha sido o no? ―inquirió con curiosidad mi amiga.

Debí palidecer en aquel momento, porque no me había ni parado a pensar en una buena excusa. ¡Ya iban dos pilladas en menos de media hora! Puse a funcionar el cerebro a ver qué se me podía ocurrir para salir del paso.

―Eh… ―balbuceé, pensando a mil por hora. Después de unos segundos decidí que lo mejor sería decir la verdad. No tenía tiempo para improvisar algo sin que se notara que estaba mintiendo. Si tuviera que lidiar sólo con Ron hubiera sido más fácil, pero estando también Hermione, cualquier mentira hubiera sido descubierta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos―. Cho…, ha sido Cho Chang.

―¿Pero no decías que eras gay? ¿O en realidad sólo era una excusa para librarte de mi hermana? ―protestó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

―No… sí… eh… no, espera… ―farfullé―. Sí, lo soy, pero lo que pasa es que la persona que tenía la apariencia de Cho era en realidad un chico ―intenté aclarar.

―No hay quién te entienda, Harry ―suspiró mi amiga―, ¿y te liaste con un chico sin saber ni siquiera quién era y que encima tenía la apariencia de una chica?

―Bueno… sí ―mentí, quedé un poco mal delante de mis amigos que se pensarían que estaba tan desesperado que ya me daba igual el chico con tal de que alguien me besara. Pero no me quedaba otra. No pensaba compartir mis sospechas con ellos. No creía que se fueran a tomar demasiado bien que me hubiera liado con Cho porque pensaba que se trataba de mi profesor.

―¡Ugh! ―dijo Hermione poniendo cara de asco―, podría haber sido cualquiera Harry, y no quiero ni pensar en todas las posibilidades que hay.

―No hace falta que menciones nombres, todos sabemos quién habría podido ser ―dijo Ron rápidamente―. Prefiero que no se me revuelva el estómago si no es estrictamente necesario.

―¿Y no pensaste antes en preguntarle cualquier cosa, aunque fuera sólo para poder descartar a algunos chicos?

Yo me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. Hermione arrugó la cara con gesto de desaprobación, parecía que no le cuadraba aquel comportamiento en mí. Yo sólo esperaba que no lograra imaginar lo que había pasado en realidad. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato.

―Pues qué risa, compañero ―comentó Ron cambiando de tema―. Cuando hemos venido antes, que te hemos pillado…, bueno, ya sabes…, en realidad veníamos a contarte una cosa que nos ha pasado ―dijo mi amigo riéndose.

―Es verdad Harry, no te vas a creer a quién hemos visto merodeando por nuestra Torre… ―añadió Hermione animada.

Mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza en mi pecho y algo desconocido empezó a revolotearme en el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que sí me lo iba a creer.

―¡Al murciélago grasiento! ―soltó Ron emocionado―. Cuando entrábamos a través de la Dama Gorda, él salía precipitadamente. Con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre. Casi nos empujó para salir él primero...

―Sí. Nos miró y nos gruñó ―afirmó Hermione―, con lo buen profesor que es. Si no fuera tan desagradable, su asignatura sería completamente diferente, ¿verdad?

―¿Buen profesor? ―pregunté. Que me gustara él no significaba que también tuviera que gustarme su forma de enseñar. Que por cierto, desde mi punto de vista, era horrorosa.

―Sí lo es, Harry. Si prestaras más atención en sus clases… ―protestó mi amiga y se quedó absorta mirándome el chupetón del cuello.

Me temí lo peor, casi pude imaginarme a su cerebro trabajando, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado, atando cabos, enlazando hechos y sacando conclusiones… moviendo sus engranajes hasta acabar colocando todas las piezas del puzle.

―Hermione… ¿Me dejas que te haga uno como el de Harry? ―preguntó Ron mientras intentaba darle un beso en el cuello a su novia.

―Espera un momento, Ron. Estoy pensando ―se quejó ella apartándole.

―¡Uuuuu! Tiembla compañero, a saber qué está pasando por su cabeza ―se rio fingiendo que le temblaban las manos.

―No, es sólo que… ―comenzó a hablar mi amiga―, Harry, creo que es posible que quién te hizo esa marca fuera el profesor Snape.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que tener una amiga obsesionada por saberlo todo de todos? No se le podía ocultar nada. ¡Como para tener un secreto! Noté que mis mejillas ardían, probablemente estaba bastante ruborizado.

―¡Por Dios, Hermione! No sigas ―protesté apartando la mirada de mis amigos. Me sentía tan avergonzado que no podía ni mirarles.

―Pero… tú no sabes quién se escondía tras la apariencia de Cho, y que el profesor Snape saliera así, tan precipitadamente de aquí, de la Torre de Gryffindor… ―explicó sus razonamientos―, en realidad, no encuentro otra explicación por la que el profesor estuviera por aquí…―espetó―. Podría ser y lo sabes, Harry. Todo encaja.

―No, porque la persona que se transformó en Cho era muy dulce ―solté con firmeza―. Además, ¿te imaginas al profesor Snape intentando besarse conmigo? 

Era la primera excusa que se me había ocurrido. Sí, era muy mala, pero de alguna manera tenía que salir de aquel embrollo. 

―Hermione, ni se te ocurra decirnos ahora, que seguro que el cretino tiene una parte dulce y tierna y que seguro que acostumbra a ir haciendo chupetones a sus víctimas, vale que parezca un murciélago gigante, pero no creo que llegue hasta ese punto ―dijo con seriedad, Ron―. Así que, mejor cállate, porque no respondo de mis actos como sigas con el tema.

Ella se sonrojó, dejando en evidencia que se había planteado decir algo parecido. Pero ante la amenaza de su novio, debió preferir cerrar la boca, porque dejó de insistir.

―Es posible que sea una idea un tanto descabellada, sí ―reconoció al rato―. Es verdad que no me imagino al profesor viniendo aquí sólo para darte un beso... ―dijo poniéndose como un tomate. 

Debía cambiar de tema por mi bien, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a aquel asunto.

―Bueno y ¿qué? ¿Me vais a contar qué tal lo pasasteis vosotros en la fiesta? ―pregunté, dejando las especulaciones de mi amiga a un lado―. Yo me la he perdido porque me he pasado todo el tiempo aquí arriba ―confesé poniéndome de nuevo colorado.

Ellos no le dieron importancia a mi sonrojo y los dos a la vez comenzaron a contarme las cosas graciosas que habían pasado allí. Cómo habían actuado los profesores que en realidad eran alumnos y al revés. No sabía si Dumbledore estaría orgulloso de su plan, pero por lo menos se habría reído un rato con lo que me habían contado mis amigos que había sucedido durante el Baile de San Valentín. 

Un rato más tarde, Hermione se despidió de nosotros, y Ron y yo nos fuimos a dormir. Mañana no teníamos el día libre y habría que madrugar para ir a clase así que no podíamos trasnochar. Di varias vueltas en la cama incapaz de dormirme, estaba nervioso y ansioso por verle, era una sensación muy extraña, quería ver cómo reaccionaría al estar frente a mí después de lo que había pasado. Al final, sin darme cuenta, me dejé llevar por Morfeo, sin apartar su rostro de mi mente.


	16. Ligero acercamiento

El día siguiente llegó, y no podía apartar de mi mente el delicioso beso que me había dado la falsa Cho. Tampoco podía apartar de mi cabeza que aquel día me tocaba clase de Pociones y que tenía una detención pendiente con el profesor que me había vuelto loco, sin apenas darme cuenta. Me moría de ganas por hablar del tema con alguien, pero no podía; a pesar de que Hermione permanecía a la expectativa dispuesta a saltar a la más mínima mirada, prefería mantenerme en silencio, ya que no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema ni la repercusión que tendría.

―Cara rajada, ¿no has dormido bien o es que siempre sueles tener esa cara de bobalicón por la mañana? ―Malfoy acababa de pasar por delante de mí, empujándome, flanqueado por sus dos enormes amigos descerebrados. Todos estábamos en la puerta de la clase de Pociones esperando a que llegara el profesor y nos abriera.

―Déjame en paz, Malfoy ―espeté, con desgana. La verdad es que no había dormido demasiado.

―Por cierto, Potter, se rumorea que eres de esos a los que les gusta morder la almohada… ¿Y quién es el sopla nucas, la comadreja? ―me dijo con sorna, mientras me tiraba un beso, burlándose. Lo que me hacía falta.

―No le hagas caso, Harry ―me dijo Hermione, haciéndole frente.

―¡Anda! Pero si es la sangre sucia. Fue horrible estar en tu cuerpo, Granger. Menudo asco. Deberías intentar peinarte un poco más. Me estaba volviendo loco con esa telaraña que tienes por pelo ―protestó sacando la lengua como si fuera a vomitar. Hermione puso cara de dolida.

―Vuelve a decir eso, hurón, y te… ―contestó Ron sacando su varita y amenazándole.

―Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por amenazar a un alumno antes de mi clase. Vamos, entrad ―dijo el profesor Snape desde detrás de nosotros con su impenetrable voz.

―Pero…, ha sido él quien ha empezado la pelea ―protesté, cabreado. 

Siempre siendo justo con los Gryffindor, para variar. No esperaba menos de él.

El profesor pasó de largo y ni me miró. Lo que me dejó bastante desconcertado. Empecé a dudar seriamente si había sido él quien me había besado ayer. Un súbito calor me recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo y pensé que debería centrarme en otras cosas si no quería que mi conocido problema se manifestara hoy también, y en sus clases. Si se daba cuenta era capaz de soltar algún comentario mordaz delante de todos mis compañeros, dejándome en ridículo. Y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

Todos entramos tras él y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Una vez acomodados, Ron y yo le dirigimos una mirada de odio a Malfoy que nos respondió alzando las cejas y sonriendo sarcásticamente, como burlándose de nosotros. No era tonto y sabía que con Snape siempre teníamos las de perder.

El profesor que estaba de espaldas a nosotros, se giró en ese momento y junto al pizarrón y con un libro en la mano, dio comienzo a la clase.

―Hoy vamos a hacer una poción que aumenta la capacidad pulmonar del que la toma, que sirve para estar más tiempo bajo el agua. Aunque, en realidad, hay pociones más complicadas y más eficaces para este mismo fin, pero no confío en que aprendáis a hacerlas ―comentó y dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a los Gryffindor―. Tened cuidado, porque incluso con el error más nimio, la poción podría explotar. Es una muy sencilla de hacer, así que no toleraré ninguna metedura de pata por vuestra parte, ¿entendido? ―dijo mirando esta vez sólo a Neville. El pobre asintió asustado, y Snape complacido hizo un gesto con su varita, y los ingredientes necesarios y la forma de preparación aparecieron de inmediato en la pizarra.

Me concentré lo más que pude, tenía que esforzarme para hacerla bien. A ver…, pensé, pezuñas de Grindylow… luego, raíces de mandrágora trituradas…, sí, en realidad, parecía fácil. Un par de hebras de cabello de centauro…, un alga de los sueños entera, una escama de Colacuerno troceada en cuadraditos… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios iba a trocear una escama de dragón en cuadraditos? Seguramente se me quedaría hecha trizas al primer movimiento que hiciera y toda mi poción se iría a la basura.

―Hermione ―susurré. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos y me hizo un gesto que significaba que me callara, que Snape nos podía pillar, yo no hice caso a su advertencia e insistí―, ayúdame ―le pedí bajando el tono de voz, mientras le enseñaba la escama para que comprendiera. Mi amiga resopló y elevó la suya para enseñarme cómo lo tenía que hacer, entorné los ojos para verlo mejor…

―¡Potter! ¿Tiene algún problema? ―gruñó Snape tras de mí. Pegué un bote del susto. No sabía cómo tenía esa habilidad de deslizarse por detrás de la gente, acechándonos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Me volví y le miré, temeroso.

―Eh… ¿yo? ―pregunté, sin saber bien qué decir. Él miró mi mano, que aún sostenía la escama en alto―. Bueno, sí ―reconocí―. En realidad…, no sé cómo trocear esto…

―En cuadraditos ―resopló―. Creo que lo pone bien claro en la pizarra. Quizás debería sentarse más cerca si no ve bien, señor Potter… ―dijo sonriéndome con malicia.

―¡Claro que veo bien! ―protesté.

―Vigile su tono ―me advirtió.

―Lo que pasa es que creo que si intento trocearlo, se me va a desmenuzar, y en vez de una escama en cuadraditos, se me va a hacer polvo de escama ―le dije a regañadientes. Pensé que explicarle lo que me pasaba sería mejor estrategia que ponerme a la defensiva.

Me miró con una ceja alzada, pero no me respondió. Todavía tras de mí, se inclinó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de los míos, haciéndome sentir su aliento sobre mi coronilla. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Con una de sus manos agarró la mía, la que sujetaba la escama, que empezó a temblar incontrolablemente al sentir su tacto. Notaba cómo toda la clase tenía puesta su atención sobre nosotros. Algunos nos miraban con sorpresa, otros con desaprobación. Con la mano que le quedaba libre agarró la navaja que empleábamos para cortar y empezó a trocear la escama con mucho cuidado. De pronto, noté que la mano que me temblaba era apretada con más fuerza.

―¿Quiere dejar de mover la mano? ―me preguntó―. A menos que quiera que con los cuadraditos de la escama vaya también un dedo suyo ―dijo a modo de advertencia, y yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarme. Su voz sonaba tan cerca de mi oído que me hizo estremecer y un escalofrío me recorrió entero.

Su pelo me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Estaba tan cerca de mí, que si me giraba estaba seguro de que hubiera podido besarle. Su pecho se apretaba ligeramente contra mi espalda y una sensación cálida fue avanzando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ingle. ¡Maldición, otra vez no!, pensé, he intenté controlarme, intentando evocar cosas desagradables en mi mente para no acabar como siempre. No podía permitírmelo allí, en medio de la clase.

Una vez troceada la escama, se apartó y volvió a su sitio de nuevo, bajo la impresionada mirada del resto de mis compañeros. Yo me quedé embobado mirándole, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Desde cuándo me ayudaba a preparar los ingredientes para las pociones? ¿Y desde cuándo lo hacía tan cerca de mí que hasta podía sentir su aliento acariciándome?

Tampoco podía comprender desde cuándo me excitaba tanto todo lo que antes habría aborrecido que hiciera Snape. Y cómo podía desear que abriera la boca para escuchar su masculina voz, aunque fuera para insultarme o para burlarse de mí. Fruncí el ceño ante todos estos pensamientos y volví a quedarme pasmado, mirando a mi maestro de Pociones.

Me había dado cuenta de que en los días calurosos dejaba la capa en su despacho y nos daba clase sólo con su túnica que se ceñía insinuante a su figura, marcando su cintura y sus amplios hombros. Con esos botones, que él apenas tardaría unos minutos en abrochar y que yo podría pasarme horas y horas haciendo lo contrario. No podía apartar la mirada de él, imaginando un montón de cosas que hasta ayer había pensado que serían imposibles de realizar. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nadie había protestado ante semejante atuendo? Era del todo inapropiado. Me quedé embobado mirándole y me fue imposible concentrarme en lo que decía o en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que era prácticamente imposible apartar los ojos de aquella prenda. En el fondo, Snape tenía razón, debía buscarme alguien con quien estar para descargar tensiones. Aquello no podía ser saludable. O hacía eso o iba a acabar volviéndome loco.

―¡Señor Potter, qué demonios está mirando! ―soltó cabreado Snape.

Me sobresalté y me puse colorado, apartando la mirada de mi profesor con brusquedad. Con el susto, se me cayó al caldero la pluma que había cogido para anotar algo. Las consecuencias fueron catastróficas. Mi caldero estalló con todas sus ganas y mi cara y la de Ron, que estaba haciendo su poción a mi lado, se llenaron de hollín. Hermione me miró con reprobación y luego volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el profesor, que se había acercado a mí en dos zancadas, mirándome como si me quisiera matar, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado; aunque después de haberme ayudado a trocear un ingrediente delante de toda la clase, suponía que las ganas de asesinarme serían aún mayores porque su esfuerzo no había servido al final para nada. Parecía respirar lentamente para intentar calmarse, y después de hacerlo un par de veces más, habló.

―Bien, Potter. Ya tiene algo que limpiar esta tarde en la detención.

La clase acabó sin ningún percance más. Aunque acabé ayudando a Ron con su poción ya que, gracias a Dios, su caldero se había salvado por los pelos de mi explosión. Incluso Neville consiguió terminar la suya con un sólo gruñido por parte del profesor al examinarla. Después de Pociones, fuimos a las demás clases que teníamos aquel día y, más tarde, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra sala común para hacer los ejercicios que nos habían mandado.


	17. Mi confesión

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, los tres nos acomodamos en los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea, disfrutando del calor que desprendían las llamas encendidas. Estábamos en invierno y se agradecía poder estar allí, resguardados del frío que se filtraba por las viejas paredes del castillo cuando el sol se escondía. 

Mis compañeros habían estado discutiendo durante un buen rato sobre el extraño comportamiento que Snape había tenido hacia mí, y yo, con paciencia, aunque ligeramente incómodo y sin participar, aguanté escuchando todas las teorías que estaban debatiendo para explicar lo que había pasado y a qué podía ser debido. Menos mal que el tema no duro demasiado, y al rato, casi todos se fueron o bien a sus habitaciones o bien a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando.

―Chicos ―nos llamó Ron, levantándose del sofá donde había estado tirado unos minutos antes. Hermione y yo levantamos la vista de nuestros deberes y le miramos, él continuó―, hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de mi padre, y mis hermanos y yo no le hemos comprado nada, así que he quedado con Ginny para hacer recuento del dinero que tenemos y ver qué podemos regalarle. ¿Os importa que os deje solos un momento? ―nos preguntó.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Hermione, parecía molesta. Ron la miró ligeramente desconcertado―. ¿Ha sido el cumpleaños de tu padre y no me habías dicho nada? ―protestó indignada.

―Bueno, Hermione, si me hubiera acordado antes, te lo hubiera dicho... ―dijo, sorprendido por la reacción de su novia―. Eh… si quieres, luego quedamos los dos y le compramos algo, juntos. Si te parece bien ―intentó arreglar su descuido.

―Todavía no me explico cómo puedes ser tan despistado ―refunfuñó mi amiga.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿os importa que me vaya? Ginny me está esperando... ―insistió Ron, visiblemente nervioso.

―No, Ron. No pasa nada. Te doy permiso para que te marches ―le contesté, sonriendo, pero él no pareció ser consciente de mi broma, porque tenía toda su atención puesta en Hermione, la cual no había dicho ni pío. Ron la observó durante un rato y pareció darle vueltas a si debía insistir o no, después de unos segundos en los que su novia lo ignoró adrede, volvió a hablar. 

―¿Cuidarás de Hermione?

―No hace falta que me cuide nadie, Ronald. No me va a pasar nada ―contestó ella haciéndose la ofendida. 

Ron se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo así como que no iba a tardar y se marchó. Estos dos nunca cambiarían. Después de un rato estudiando en la sala común, cuando el par de alumnos de séptimo se marchó, vi mi oportunidad. Me acerqué con disimulo a Hermione hasta que me encontré justo a su lado. Ella me miró sorprendida y se sonrojó.

―¿Qué haces, Harry? ―me preguntó un poco nerviosa.

―Yo…, tengo que confesarte una cosa, Hermione ―empecé y me sonrojé como ella―. Me gusta… ―continué.

―¿Qué te gusta? ―inquirió con los ojos abiertos de par en par, apartándose ligeramente de mí.

―Hermione, no me lo pongas más difícil ―le dije, sin darme cuenta de que me estaba malinterpretando, me volví a acercar a ella. No quería que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir.

―Es que no te entiendo ―protestó y levantó el cuaderno que tenía entre las manos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba intentando poner una barrera entre ambos. Debía pesar que quería algo con ella, dado mi repentino acercamiento. Me di con la mano en la frente.

―¡Perdón, perdón! ―exclamé, al comprender la situación―, no me he explicado bien. Bueno, no me he explicado nada, en realidad. Me refería a lo que dijiste sobre el refrán absurdo ese… ―empecé.

―En realidad, no creo que haya dicho nunca ningún refrán absurdo ―respondió, con voz de listilla, todavía sin bajar el cuaderno―, de hecho, yo… ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que tenía razón también acerca de…? ―vi como palidecía ligeramente al comprender y sin darse cuenta dejó caer el cuaderno a un lado. 

Me miró con fijeza, esperando una respuesta. No me vi con valor suficiente como para hablar, así que me limité a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Vaya, Harry ―respondió, recuperando la compostura―. Si te soy sincera, en el fondo nunca pensé que estuviera en lo cierto. Simplemente había analizado la situación, y los diferentes factores que os involucraban a ambos, siguiendo los patrones por los que os regíais, pero... La verdad es que no sé qué decir… ―me miró con la cara roja como un tomate, probablemente le haría sentir vergüenza el pensar en mi profesor y en mí, juntos. Estaba claro que no había analizado de forma exhaustiva su hipótesis hasta ahora. Después de un rato añadió―: supongo que por el momento no quieres que Ron se entere.

Había supuesto bien. Seguramente se lo había imaginado porque se habría dado cuenta de que había esperado a que Ron se ausentara para confesarle mi secreto.

―Creo que le impactaría demasiado saberlo ―dije en voz baja―, no hace mucho que discutimos por el otro asunto y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

―De acuerdo. No le diré nada. Pero, Harry, sabes que esto no está bien, ¿verdad? ¡Es tu profesor! ―me reprendió y frunció el ceño―. ¿Lo has pensado bien? ¿Estás seguro de que te gusta? A lo mejor estás confundido ―dijo mi amiga, en un susurro y se quedó callada, seguramente dándole vueltas al tema. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par. Parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo―. Entonces, ¿fue él quién te beso la noche…?

―Creo que sí ―susurré abochornado, bajando la vista de nuevo, centrándola en el cuaderno que reposaba sobre mi regazo.

―Pero… vaya. Eso explicaría algunas cosas que...

―Oye, Hermione. Te lo estoy contando porque necesito tu ayuda ―me atreví a decir por fin, sacándola de sus cavilaciones―, hoy tengo detención con él. Estaremos solos y…, bueno, me gustaría saber qué es lo que siente en realidad. Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza y si fue él quien me besó, ya que no estoy seguro del todo. No sé si tú conoces algún hechizo para infundirme más valor para poder preguntárselo directamente o algún encantamiento… no sé, cualquier cosa ―le pedí, ella seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido―. En verdad, no voy a hacer nada malo… ―argüí para intentar convencerla.

―¿Tanto te gusta, Harry, que no te importa humillarte delante de él? ―me espetó.

―Sí ―murmuré―. Me gusta mucho, Hermione ―afirmé y la miré fijamente a los ojos, tenía que hacer que confiara en mí, o no me ayudaría.

―¿Y en serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad? ―me preguntó incrédula.

―Supongo ―volví a susurrar y ella se quedó pensativa―. Estoy casi seguro de que fue él quien me besó en la fiesta de San Valentín, y acuérdate de su extraño comportamiento esta mañana durante su clase... ―ella pareció rumiar toda la información y al rato asintió, imaginé que al final la había convencido.

―Bueno, puede que tengas razón ―dijo, y al instante adoptó un gesto en la cara que me recordó a la profesora McGonagall―. Pero, aunque tuvieras alguna oportunidad, te recuerdo que es tu profesor, Harry. Y es mucho mayor que tú. ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias que tendría el que hubiera algo entre vosotros? ―yo me quedé mirándola, esperando a que continuara, no iba a responder a esa pregunta―, pueden echarle del colegio, incluso podrían condenarle a Azkabán por abusar de un menor, ¡y a ti podrían expulsarte! ¿En realidad crees que merezca la pena arriesgar tanto? Y si Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes se enterara…

―Hermione ―la corté―, sabes que corre el mismo peligro estando conmigo que sin mí. Él sabe bloquear la mente y sólo sería un recuerdo más que esconder. No creo que fuese muy complicado para él juntarlo con el resto de información que Voldemort no debe ver ―le dije y vi que se estremecía al oírme pronunciar aquel nombre. Pero también me di cuenta de que Hermione sabía que yo tenía razón.

―¿Y lo de expulsaros, Harry? ¡Snape no podría volver a trabajar como docente! ―exclamó indignada―. Y eso no sería justo para él.

―Bueno, aunque me guste Snape, debo reconocer que como profesor tampoco nos perderíamos gran cosa ―le contesté con sorna.

―¡¡Harry!! ―protestó―, es su profesión y su vida, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Aunque a ti no te gusten sus clases, ¿has pensado alguna vez que es posible que a él sí le guste impartirlas? ―me miró furiosa, esperando que le respondiera. 

Pero yo me había quedado en blanco, porque no, en verdad, no había pensado en nada de eso. No había tenido en cuenta su futuro, ni el mío. Pero ahora que lo hacía, ahora que era consciente de todo aquello, sabía que no me importaba. Sólo podía pensar en él y en estar a su lado. No sabía cuándo ni cómo habían llegado a ser así mis sentimientos, lo que tenía claro era que no podía cambiarlos.

―Bueno, sobre eso, supongo que si algún día hubiera algo entre nosotros, tendríamos que decidirlo entre los dos ―contesté, y ella siguió apretando los labios, como lo hacía nuestra Jefa de Casa―, supongo que él también conocerá los riesgos. Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar?

Mentalmente crucé los dedos esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Hermione pareció quedarse un rato cavilando, analizando todo lo que habíamos hablado. Al rato su gesto pareció suavizarse.

―Creo que tengo una idea ―me dijo―. Seguramente, cuando Ron vuelva de estar con Ginny me pedirá que lo acompañe a Hogsmeade para comprarle algo a su padre. Así que cuando volvamos, prometo entregarte algo que te ayudará con el profesor Snape, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡¡Muchas gracias, Hermione!! ―exclamé y la abracé.

―De nada, Harry. Pero a cambio, si todo llega a buen puerto, deberás contármelo y cuando estés más seguro, se lo dirás también a Ron y tendrás que admitir delante de él que yo tenía razón ―dijo sonriendo complacida.

―Vaya, cuando te dije que cuidases de mi novia no me refería a esto.

―¡Ron! ―exclamamos los dos a la vez, soltándonos con brusquedad.

―No es lo que parece ―se intentó excusar Hermione con las manos levantadas. Aunque su sonrojo parecía decir lo contrario.

Mi amigo se acercó, mirándonos con los ojos entornados, empecé a sospechar que se avecinaba una nueva discusión y no estaba preparado para ello.

―Ron… ―dije, intentando calmar a mi amigo. Éste nos miró con el ceño fruncido, parándose frente a nosotros, con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione se levantó preocupada y justo en ese momento Ron empezó a reírse él solo.

―¡Menudas caras habéis puesto! ¡Si era una broma! No sé qué os hacía tan felices, pero ya tendréis tiempo de contármelo ―dijo sonriente― Hermione, ¿me acompañas a Hogsmeade a mirar un regalo para mi padre? Ginny ya me ha dicho el presupuesto con el que contamos y me ha hecho una lista con los posibles regalos…

―Pensaba que te habías enfadado de nuevo ―le dije, suspirando y me levanté para darle un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Menudo susto me había dado. Ron se rio de nuevo.

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces, me miró con las cejas alzadas y cogió a mi amigo de la mano. Cuando ambos habían desaparecido por el quicio de la puerta, yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación para terminar de hacer los deberes que tenía antes de ir a mi detención con Snape. Esperaba que Hermione no se retrasara y regresara antes de que me tuviera que marchar.

¿Qué sería lo que se le había ocurrido a mi amiga? Aunque no tenía ni idea, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Nunca nos había fallado, aunque me molestaba que mantuviera siempre tanto secretismo hasta el momento crítico.

Aprovechando que el resto de mis compañeros de habitación habían salido o estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, me levanté y me puse a elegir qué ropa llevaría a mi cita con Snape. No, cita no, me obligue a rectificar mentalmente; es una detención, me dije, y con toda probabilidad acabaría con la ropa llena de hollín, pero bueno, me habría visto arreglado al principio de la detención y con eso me bastaba.

Empecé a buscar en mi baúl. Saqué dos, no, tres, bueno, hasta diez camisetas, y ninguna me convenció. Con los pantalones lo tuve más fácil, casi todos los que tenía eran vaqueros y me quedaban más o menos igual. Aunque acabé eligiendo unos que me quedaban más bien apretados. A mí me gustaba que los chicos fueran así, por lo que imaginé que a Snape también le gustaría. Después de ponerme los pantalones, me probé una camiseta roja, pero la deseché porque le podía recordar los colores de mi Casa. ¿Algo negro, quizás? No, ese color le favorecía a él, no a mí. ¿Y blanco? Tampoco, seguro que lo odiaba. Saqué otra camiseta, gris oscura, pero no me convencía, me quedaba demasiado ancha y me apetecía llevar algo más estrecho. Quería impresionarle. Aunque mi cuerpo era más bien delgado, creía que no me podía quejar, mis músculos se habían desarrollado bastante después de más de cuatro años de Quidditch y mi vientre era totalmente plano. En el fondo del baúl encontré una camiseta de color verde. Me la probé. Era del mismo color que mis ojos y me daba la sensación de que se veían más brillantes. Además, era ajustada y del color de la Casa de Snape. ¡Por fin! Había encontrado la camiseta ideal.

Ahora me tocaba el pelo. Lo peor de todo. La mayoría de la gente se pensaba que habitualmente no me solía peinar, pero no era verdad, claro que lo hacía, pero mi pelo era así, rebelde, cada mechón se iba para un lado de forma descontrolada. No como el suyo, pensé; todavía recordaba el roce que me había hecho en la mejilla cuando me había ayudado a trocear la escama. Una sonrisa tonta se me dibujó en la cara y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que desapareciera. Me veía demasiado vulnerable con ella, y no quería ponérselo tan fácil, al contrario, mi idea era hacerme un poco de rogar. Bueno, a quién quería engañar. En realidad quería tirarme en sus brazos y besarle desenfrenadamente durante horas. Salí de mi ensoñación y me encontré de nuevo con mi imagen en el espejo. El pelo seguía totalmente revuelto y acabé dejándolo por imposible. Poco podía hacer que no hubiera probado ya.

Mire la hora y empecé a preocuparme un poco, Hermione todavía no había vuelto. En breve tendría que irme a mi detención y no tenía ningún plan. De pronto, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, sobresaltándome.

―¡¡Lo siento, Harry!! ―era Hermione la que acababa de entrar por la puerta, sofocada.


	18. Toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad

Mi amiga entró en la habitación sin aliento, seguida de un confundido Ron que casi no podía seguirle los pasos y respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de seguirla.

―¿Has conseguido lo que me dijiste? ―pregunté, ansioso por la hora que era. En nada debería marcharme a la detención y todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que se le había ocurrido a mi amiga.

―¿De qué habláis? ―nos preguntó extrañado Ron, dando alcance a Hermione.

―De nada, Ron. Ya te lo contaremos en otro momento ―le contestó tajante su novia, dejando el bolso que llevaba sobre una silla y abriendo la cremallera.

―Bueno, si no lo has conseguido no pasa nada ―le dije a mi amiga, a pesar de que no parecía estar prestándome mucha atención―. Tal vez debería habértelo dicho antes, en lugar de esperar hasta el último momento… ―suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Harry, ¿pero no tenías ahora detención con el murciélago? ―me preguntó Ron mientras Hermione, sin responderme, seguía hurgando en su bolso.

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―pregunté extrañado puesto que se lo había comentado antes…, pero mi amigo no me respondió, me miró de arriba abajo y con eso me bastó. Al comprender lo que quería decirme, sentí que toda la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas. Dios. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar que me hubiera arreglado tanto para ir a una detención con Snape?

―Toma. Sí que lo tengo ―me dijo mi amiga tendiéndome un bote, dejando a su novio con la palabra en la boca. Ella miró mi modelito con reprobación, pero no hizo ningún comentario―. Me disculpaba porque me había retrasado un poco, no porque no lo tuviera ―me explicó y yo la miré sonriente guardándome con tranquilidad el bote, ella pareció sorprenderse por mi gesto―. Pero… ¿qué haces, Harry? ¡Son las ocho menos cinco! ―exclamó apurándome―. Te vas a ganar otra detención extra como no te des prisa.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamé e hice amago de salir corriendo, pero me detuve en seco observando el bote que me había dado Hermione―. Por cierto, ¿qué es esto?

―Veritaserum ―murmuró y me guiñó un ojo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté impresionado―. Pero… ¡te habrá costado un ojo de la cara!

―No lo he comprado, idiota ―me respondió e hizo un mohín. Esa respuesta me sorprendió más todavía.

―¿Cómo? ¿Sabes hacerlo? ¿Pero no se tarda por lo menos un par de semanas en elaborarlo? ―le pregunté, mirando el frasco que me había dado.

―Lo tenía hecho desde hacía tiempo. Ya sabes, estaba practicando para los TIMO’s. Sólo me faltaba comprar un recipiente que fuera discreto… En realidad, hacer la poción no es tan difícil ―me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Menos mal que Hermione era una persona sensata, porque una poción así en las manos equivocadas podía ser algo bastante peligroso.

―Gracias, Hermione ―le agradecí interrumpiéndola, no tenía tiempo para escuchar paso a paso cómo se preparaba―. ¿Y qué hago con esto? ¿Cómo pretendes que se lo haga tomar? ―no iba a obligarle por la fuerza a que se lo bebiera. Me mataría antes de poder sacarle ni media palabra.

―¿Veritaserum? ¿Se la vais a dar al cretino? ―intervino Ron, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando. Mierda. Me había olvidado completamente de él.

―Espera un momento, Ron ―le dijo Hermione y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí―. Ese bote que te he dado es un termo y el suero está mezclado con té. Ahora está en tus manos que consigas engañarle para que se lo beba, eso ya no puedo hacerlo yo ―me explicó, poniendo cara de circunstancia.

―Pero… ¿y si se niega a hablar para no decir la verdad? ―no estaba muy convencido de que el plan de Hermione fuera efectivo.

―No funciona así, Harry. Si hubieras prestado atención en clase lo sabrías. Esta poción hará que obtengas una respuesta sincera y le obligará a contestar, si no, la poción no tendría utilidad alguna porque quien la tomara no hablaría y punto ―me explicó―, pero... ¡es muy tarde! ―gritó de nuevo.

Joder, miré mi reloj y abrí los ojos de par en par al ver que ya eran las ocho. Empezaba mal la detención.

―¿Me vais a explicar algo o qué? ―oí que preguntaba Ron desesperado por enterarse de lo que pasaba. Esperaba que Hermione se inventara una buena excusa. No tenía ganas de tener que darle explicaciones a mi amigo. Y mucho menos tener que aplicarle los primeros auxilios cuando le diera un síncope después de contarle la verdad.

Me guardé el termo en la mochila y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude, atravesando pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, esquivando alumnos y fantasmas. Ya iba tarde, pero cuanto menos tarde llegara, menos cabreado estaría. Ya pensaría más adelante cómo le iba a dar la poción. En realidad, Hermione había tenido una gran idea y debía sacarle todo el partido que pudiera porque no iba a tener más oportunidades como ésta.

De tanto correr llegué todo sudoroso a la clase. ¡Con el tiempo que había pasado arreglándome! Llamé a la puerta mientras palpaba en mi mochila el termo que me había dado mi amiga, para asegurarme de que aún seguía allí y de que no se hubiera abierto accidentalmente.

―Pase ―dijo con frialdad. Yo entré a toda prisa con la cabeza gacha―. ¿Es que lo hace a propósito? Desde que le puse la primera detención, ¿a cuántas ha llegado puntual? ―me preguntó, yo hice amago de contestar, aunque no sabía muy bien qué decirle, pero el profesor levantó la mano para indicarme que me callara, así que volví a cerrar la boca―. Era una pregunta retórica. Aunque dudo que sepa lo que eso significa ―me dijo con seriedad. El hombre estaba sentado en la mesa limpia más próxima a la que había ocupado yo por la mañana, donde aún se encontraba mi caldero y los pupitres de alrededor llenos de ceniza y hollín.

―Cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, las escaleras cambiaron de lugar y… ―intenté excusarme.

―Déjese de cuentos y póngase a limpiar este destrozo. No tengo toda la tarde… ―susurró levantando la mirada de la torre de pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa―. ¿Pero qué demonios se ha puesto, Potter? ―me preguntó de improviso cuando me vio y yo me sonrojé―. ¿Se ha vestido de gala para limpiar calderos?

No le dije nada a pesar de sentirme ligeramente ridículo y, sin mirarle a la cara, dejé la mochila en el suelo al lado de mi mesa y me puse a frotar todo lo que se había manchado por mi culpa. Cogí el paño que debía haber dejado él allí y me centré en la tarea bajo la escrutadora mirada de mi profesor. Me di cuenta de que la clase estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Si tardaba demasiado en limpiar, era posible que se nos hiciera de noche y la habitación se quedaría en penumbras. Pensé que estaría bien tener en cuenta ese punto, con luz tenue, el ambiente se volvería más íntimo. Cuando ya llevaba bastante tiempo frotando, me detuve durante un rato y me limpié el sudor con el brazo. No sabía si era por el ejercicio físico o por qué, pero parecía que hacía bastante calor. De pronto se me ocurrió algo, así que me agaché y saqué de la mochila el termo de Hermione.

―¿Puedo? ―pregunté, intentando que no se me notara el nerviosismo en la voz.

―¿Qué es eso? ―espetó mirándolo despectivamente.

―Bueno… es té. Lo traje porque… toda la tarde frotando, me imaginé que... me entraría sed ―solté intentando sonar casual. No me había dado tiempo a preparar una excusa mejor. Crucé los dedos mentalmente, rezando para que colase.

―¿Qué se ha creído, Potter? ―me gruñó, y sentí cómo la esperanza se me escurría poco a poco entre los dedos―. ¿Se piensa que le he castigado para que haga un picnic en medio de la clase?

―No, pero..., ¿no querrá que me muera deshidratado? ―insistí―. Es sólo té. ¿Me va a prohibir beber un poco? ―rogué, no tenía otra alternativa si quería poner el plan en marcha―. Estoy siendo lo más rápido y eficiente que puedo con la limpieza... ―le miré a los ojos y vi que tenía levemente el ceño fruncido―, por favor, profesor...

Estas últimas palabras parecieron ablandarle un poco.

―Está bien. Tómese su maldito té. Pero como esté tramando algo se las verá conmigo. Y en las próximas detenciones ni se moleste en traerlo; beba lo suficiente antes de venir aquí.

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no esbozar una amplia sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras. Cogí dos tizas que había en la pizarra, a pesar de que no las usábamos habitualmente, y las transformé en dos vasos. Siempre que fuera de un objeto inorgánico pequeño a otro objeto inorgánico pequeño, no tenía problemas para realizar la transformación. Di gracias por haber aprendido algo útil en las clases de la profesora McGonagall.

Snape se quedó observando mi procedimiento, con una ceja levantada, como si esperara que fuera una trampa y estuviese preparándose para atacarme ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Me senté en la silla que quedaba justo al lado de la mesa que tenía mi caldero, que ya estaba casi limpio. Después, abrí el termo y eché un poco de té en cada vaso. Supuse que pillaría la indirecta. Yo, por si acaso, preferí no decir nada. Si quería beber que lo hiciera. No pensaba invitarle, porque seguramente vería mi insistencia como algo de lo que debía sospechar.

Yo bebí del mío sin dudar y, mientras, como si me hubiera olvidado del otro vaso que había servido, seguí frotando el caldero y las mesas embadurnadas de suciedad y mugre. Esperaba que no le diera por hacerme demasiadas preguntas mientras él no bebiera nada, porque yo ya estaba bajo los efectos del Veritaserum y él no, por lo que jugaría con ventaja y me podría descubrir como le soltara alguna respuesta que él no se esperara recibir. Noté que no dejaba de observarme fijamente, pero disimulé y fingí que no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando se levantó de la silla, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pensando que iba a coger el vaso que le había servido, pero en lugar de eso hizo un gesto con la mano y un elfo domestico se Apareció en la clase.

―Un Earl Grey, gracias.

El elfo hizo varias reverencias y desapareció. Dos segundos después, la bebida que había pedido comenzó a tomar consistencia encima de su mesa. Este hombre me iba a volver loco. Podía haber cogido el vaso que había puesto para él, pero por lo visto había preferido ignorarlo. El profesor dio un sorbo de su taza y me miró con prepotencia, estaba claro que había obviado el vaso que había transfigurado a propósito. Esto no iba a quedarse así. Seguí limpiando y dándole al coco hasta que se me ocurrió algo. Esperé a que dejara su taza sobre la mesa para coger el vaso que me sobraba y acercarme hasta él.

―Señor, si le apetecía té podía haber cogido este vaso ―le dije, tratando de aparentar ingenuidad. Se limitó a mirarme con los ojos entornados sin decir nada. Dejé el vaso al lado de su taza y fingí tropezarme, haciendo que gran parte de sus pergaminos, incluida su varita, cayeran al suelo.

―¡Potter! ¿Pero qué hace? ¡Aléjese de mí! ―exclamó molesto. Me incliné para ayudarle a recoger, pero como esperaba me detuvo antes de que tocase nada―. ¿Qué está haciendo? Son ensayos de otras clases. Ni se le ocurra tocarlos ―yo me encogí de hombros y mientras el hombre cogía su varita del suelo para convocar los papeles que se habían esparcido por todo el aula, cogí el vaso con Veritaserum y con cuidado vertí lo que creí prudente en la taza del profesor. Justo cuando terminaba de hacerlo, Snape se estaba incorporando y me miró con suspicacia―. ¡Es un inútil, Potter! Todo lo que toca lo destroza.

―Difiero, profesor ―contesté sin ni siquiera pensar la respuesta. Al parecer, la poción ya me estaba haciendo efecto―. Me llevo el vaso, ya que no lo quiere ―dije para disimular, puesto que me había pillado con él en la mano. Snape me miró con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de observarme mientras volvía a mi escritorio para seguir limpiando.

Como no quería levantar sospechas, me dediqué a mi tarea, limpiando con tesón y sin hacerle el menor caso. Al rato, se animó por fin a dar un trago y yo sonreí para mis adentros. De momento todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Sólo esperaba que la dosis fuera suficiente.

―Potter, ¿se ha olvidado ya de eso que dijo sobre la rapidez y la eficiencia? ―me increpó con desdén. De forma inconsciente, me había quedado absorto mirándole mientras pensaba cómo podía comenzar a poner en marcha mi plan.

―No, ya voy ―respondí con sinceridad y seguí frotando. Después de un rato, se me ocurrió algo―. Profesor...

―¿Qué quiere ahora, Potter?

―¿Usted asistió a la fiesta de San Valentín? ―pregunté de pronto, intentando que sonara como algo casual. Noté que Snape palidecía ligeramente, ¿se habría dado cuenta ya de la trampa?

―Por supuesto, como todo el mundo. ¿Desde cuándo piensa que Dumbledore va a librar a alguien de soportar sus insufribles ideas? En todo caso podría salvarse usted, que es el Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico ―contestó con ironía. Intenté ignorar su comentario despectivo para concentrarme en las preguntas que quería hacerle.

―Bueno… Sólo lo preguntaba porque no vi a nadie que se comportara como suele hacerlo usted ―comenté e hice una pausa―. ¿O es que intentó pasar desapercibido?

―No suele ser habitual en mí ir llamando la atención. No obstante, no sé si oyó al director cuando dijo que no quería que dejáramos clara nuestra identidad... Pensaba que a él le tenía algo más de respeto y que cuando hablaba le prestaba un mínimo de atención ―me contestó con mordacidad. Seguramente lo único que intentaba hacer era desviar el tema. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la clase―. Y déjese ya de chácharas y siga. O tendrá que venir mañana a continuar con el trabajo. No pienso quedarme toda la noche aquí, observando lo ineficaz que es incluso para limpiar.

Agaché la cabeza y seguí limpiando la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de sus insultos, ya llegaría el momento de mi venganza. Después de cavilar un rato, una fugaz idea cruzó mi mente. Era todo o nada, así que decidí tirarme a la piscina, porque lo único que no podía permitirme perder era tiempo, puesto que no sabía cuánto podía durar la dosis de Veritaserum que le había echado en la taza.

―Profesor ―dije, sin levantar la mirada. Y, en un susurro y como si fuera la pregunta más inocente del mundo, solté―: ¿Y... en quién se transformó usted?

No quise alzar la vista porque me lo imaginé rojo de ira y vergüenza, luchando contra sí mismo para no revelar dicha información. O quizás había metido la pata y había dejado volar demasiado mi imaginación y estaba equivocado de medio a medio. Era posible que en aquel momento me llevara un chasco al encontrarme con una respuesta que no me esperaba. Si Hermione estaba en lo cierto con lo que me había dicho, el profesor no podría hacer nada para eludir mi pregunta y dentro de poco saldría de dudas.


	19. Sinceros a la fuerza

―¿Yo? Eh... en la señorita..., en... ―le oí tragar con fuerza, debía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse callado, luchando contra sí mismo―. En la señorita Chang ―espetó y no pude evitar mirarle y, en efecto, comprobé que estaba rojo bermellón, parecía que su cara iba a explotar de un momento a otro―. ¡¿Qué demonios es esto, Potter?! ―me gritó, levantando su taza de té.

―Eh... suero de la verdad ―mi lengua contestó dejándose llevar por la influencia de la poción, no pude contenerme y me vi respondiendo como si dicho músculo tuviera vida propia. Noté cómo mi cara se ponía del mismo tono que la suya.

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos y, por la expresión que puso, me dio la sensación de estar analizando detenidamente la situación.

―Supongo que esos pergaminos no se cayeron accidentalmente ―murmuró y su mirada se deslizó hacia el vaso que había preparado antes para él, para después posarse sobre el mío y sobre el termo de Hermione―. Veo que no es tan inepto como había pensado ―susurró peligrosamente―, entiendo que si echó en mi taza líquido del vaso que había servido para mí, usted también ha tenido que beberlo ―dedujo.

―Sí, yo también lo he bebido ―confesé sin pretenderlo―, entonces... ―abrí los ojos de par en par―, ¿usted fue quién...? ―me interrumpí y permanecí en silencio, asimilando toda la información. ¡Dios, había sido él!

―¿Qué, Potter? ¿Quiere acabar la maldita frase? ―me pidió cabreado.

―¿¡Usted fue quién me besó!? ―exclamé exaltado. Me había quedado boquiabierto. Aunque lo había supuesto, oírlo directamente de sus labios era totalmente diferente.

―Veo que está muy interesado en conocer la respuesta… pues sí, fui yo ―me contestó, manteniéndose neutro como acostumbraba a hacer siempre, aunque el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas contradecía su gesto de indiferencia; yo, por otro lado, me había quedado pasmado, sin palabras―. Estaba deseando que lo fuera, ¿verdad? ―continuó con un aire de superioridad en la voz.

―Eh... pues sí ―susurré contra mi voluntad y sentí que me iba a morir del calor que me entró. ¿Ni siquiera podía ganarle en mi propio terreno? Pensé alguna pregunta comprometedora para vengarme. Esto no iba a quedar así―. ¿Y por qué...?

―¡Cállese! ―me gritó―. No quiero responder ni una pregunta más. No sé si sabe que es ilegal utilizar el Veritaserum sin conocimiento y permiso previo del Ministerio de Magia ―me advirtió―. Si se enteraran de lo que está haciendo, podría ser juzgado y probablemente lo encerrarían en Azkabán ―me estaba amenazando, pero yo sabía que no lo iba a llevar a cabo, así que ignoré lo que acababa de decirme―. No pienso entrar en sus jueguecitos, Potter. Debería reportar su comportamiento al director. Me marcho hasta que se me pase el efecto, y cuando vuelva preferirá no haber tentado a su suerte… ―continuó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras me miraba de forma amenazante, yo le seguí con apremio. No pensaba permitir que se me escapara justo ahora.

―¿Por qué lo hizo? ―espeté, completando la pregunta que no me había dejado formular anteriormente. No le di tiempo a una nueva interrupción―. ¿Por qué me besó? ―especifiqué.

El profesor, con el pomo en la mano, se detuvo, y lo vi debatiéndose consigo mismo. Por un momento creí que podría superar los efectos de la poción y que dejaría de contestarme con sinceridad. Se estaba poniendo más rojo de lo que estaba ya, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Yo no aparté mi mirada de él, a la espera de que por fin me contestara. Sus labios se abrieron poco a poco para dejar salir las siguientes palabras:

―Por-que-me-gus-ta ―soltó a duras penas y su rostro se ensombreció―. Veo que quiere jugar... ―susurró entornando los ojos; el hombre soltó la perilla y se dio media vuelta, bloqueando la única salida que había en la sala―. ¿Se ha masturbado alguna vez pensando en mí, Potter? ―me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Yo enrojecí. ¡Maldición! No sabía dónde iba a acabar todo esto.

―Eh... s... sí ―susurré, apartando la vista, avergonzado. Pero de pronto volví a mirarle. Se iba a enterar―. ¿Y usted pensando en mí? ―le solté, devolviéndosela. La vena del cuello se le hinchó.

―¡Eres un maldito mocoso! Sí, Potter, sí... lo he hecho ―gruñó―. ¿Por qué demonios está haciendo esto?

―Porque quería saber si había sido usted y también conocerle un poco mejor ―le contesté, sincero―. Creo que en lugar de reportárselo al director, deberíamos sugerírselo para la próxima fiesta de San Valentín ―sonreí―. Bueno, parece que no soy el único homosexual aquí, profesor...

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza mirándome furioso, pero al segundo pareció volver a tener el control de sí mismo porque comenzó a echarme la bronca.

―Potter, me está cabreando y cuando se pase el efecto de esta maldita poción...

Pero yo no estaba escuchando el sermón que me estaba soltando de que lo pagaría caro cuando estuviera en condiciones y todas esas cosas. Estaba demasiado ocupado notando cómo mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que me bloqueaba el resto de los sentidos. Me sentía nervioso y emocionado por todo lo que había dicho mi profesor. Era como si tuviera un montón de bichitos rondándome por el estómago, haciéndome sentir inquieto y emocionado a la vez. Era una sensación extraña y desconocida para mí. Me acerqué a él, y apenas fui consciente de que se me había vuelto a plasmar de manera inevitable aquella maldita sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

―Profesor… ―susurré, aproximándome más a él.

Me sentí como en una nube dejándome embriagar por su exquisito aroma, que me recordó al olor de la tierra mojada, tal vez debido al uso de ciertos ingredientes para sus pociones. Me sentí enloquecer. ¡Dios! Estaba a escasos centímetros de él, casi podía notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

―¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios se cree que está haciendo? ―me preguntó y su voz sonó extrañamente aguda.

Con cara de susto dio un paso atrás, chocándose contra la puerta, pero yo no le di importancia y avanzando el paso que él había retrocedido, lo miré directamente a sus profundos ojos negros.

―Besarle ―susurré contestando a su pregunta, sin que la poción me permitiera decirle otra cosa. 

Y poniéndome de puntillas, incliné mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Noté cómo se estremecía ante el inesperado contacto. A mí, se me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Sus dientes, hábiles, atraparon mi labio inferior con delicadeza, en vez de apartarse como yo había esperado, y mis brazos reaccionaron elevándose hasta su cuello, amarrándome a él con fuerza. Juntando así, mi cuerpo todavía más al suyo. Un gemido salió de mi boca, que fue acompañado por otro que salió de la suya. Prácticamente para mí era la primera vez que besaba a Snape. 

Hacía tiempo que el sol se había puesto, y fugazmente fui consciente de que la clase estaba iluminada apenas por una tenue luz, que conseguía filtrarse a duras penas por las ventanas del castillo.

Sus finos labios, eran mucho más sensuales que los carnosos de Cho, o quizás fuera el sentir su fuerte cuerpo contra el mío, lo que hacía que la situación me pareciera mucho más atractiva. Con su lengua bordeó mis labios haciéndome estremecer, aprovechando para meterla dentro de mi boca, recorriendo cada recoveco de ésta para luego retroceder buscando mi propia lengua para jugar con ella. ¡Dios! Iba a morirme de placer allí mismo.

Se apretó todavía más contra mí. Podía sentir una de sus manos en mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y con la otra me agarró fuertemente por la cintura. Algo duro me rozaba el estómago. Eso hizo que mi cuerpo se llenara de un calor repentino que se concentró en su mayoría en mi ingle, que a su vez se vio apretada contra el muslo de él. Del profesor Snape. No pude evitar que de mi boca saliera un jadeo inesperado. Me puse colorado, todavía me avergonzaba que él me oyera gemir. De hecho, todo lo que estaba viviendo ya me hacía sentir bastante abochornado.

Me sentí mucho mejor cuando el hombre gimió un instante después de mí, al sentir mi erección presionando contra su muslo. Estaba haciendo gemir a Severus Snape, a mi profesor. Le estaba dando placer y había conseguido que se excitara con tan sólo un beso. Aquello me hizo sentirme en la gloria.

Sus manos, comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda mientras succionaba y mordía mis labios con suavidad, haciéndome sentir extasiado. Aquello era maravilloso. De mi espalda, sus manos pasaron a acariciarme el pecho, y noté como poco a poco se separaba de mí. Le miré, con los ojos ligeramente entornados por la explosión de sensaciones que había experimentado en tan poco tiempo, me sentía abrumado.

Él me devolvió la mirada y, con la habilidad que le caracterizaba, me quitó de un solo movimiento la camiseta verde que con tanto esmero había estado escogiendo. La dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo y después continuó besándome el cuello, para luego bajar hasta los hombros y continuar por mi torso desnudo. Mi cuerpo se agitó ante la agradable y desconocida sensación de sentir sus labios húmedos y suaves rozándome con cuidado la piel.

―¿Está temblando, Potter? ―me preguntó haciéndome cosquillas con sus labios, que ahora chupaban junto con su lengua uno de mis pezones, que se había erguido en el momento en el que él lo había rozado.

―¡Ah! ―gemí―. Sí... ―contesté a duras penas―. Todo esto es nuevo para mí ―confesé sonrojado, y Snape se apartó con brusquedad.

―¿Es virgen? ―me preguntó con un ligero matiz de incredulidad en su voz.

Antes de contestar me volví a acercar a él y con paciencia comencé a desabrocharle la túnica, como tantas veces había soñado hacer. Deseaba con todas mis ansias ver lo que ocultaba debajo de ésta y anhelaba poder besar y acariciar su blanca piel.

―Tengo quince años, ¿qué esperaba? ―le repliqué mientras tanto―. Pero me muero por dejar de serlo con usted ―susurré con los labios contra su garganta, provocando que un nuevo gemido saliera por ésta.

―Potter... no puedo hacerlo ―me contestó, apartándose un poco de mí, pero yo seguí empeñado en deshacerme de su túnica y no me quité―. Para usted es un momento muy importante. Yo... podría ser su padre... ―dijo y se quedó observándome mientras yo le seguía desabrochando botón a botón; después de un momento de silencio volvió a hablar―. ¿Está seguro?

―Sí, profesor. Usted... bueno... ya lo sabe ―le dije, agachando la mirada―. Me gusta... un montón ―confesé, aunque en la situación en la que me encontraba, no me importaba ser sincero. 

Intenté darme prisa cuando vi que ya casi había terminado de desabrochar la interminable hilera de botones que tenía aquella maldita y sensual túnica. Cuando por fin acabé, se la retiré con cuidado y me abracé a él fuertemente, deseoso de sentir su cálida piel contra la mía. 

―Y usted... ¿qué es lo que siente…? ―pregunté inseguro. Todavía abrazado a él.

―Ya se lo dije antes, Potter. Usted también me atrae ―contestó, en un tono casi inaudible―. En serio, ¿está seguro? ―insistió.

―Yo también he tomado el suero de la verdad profesor y le estoy diciendo que sí. Estoy muy seguro ―él se acercó a mí, pero yo me aparté ligeramente―. Pero antes de nada, creo que deberíamos dejar clara una cosa... ―dije y se me quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara―. Creo que... por lo menos en estos momentos... podríamos dejar de tratarnos de usted... ¿Qué opina, profesor?

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, supuse que estaría valorando los pros y los contras de aquella propuesta.

―Está bien, pero sólo en estos momentos ―concedió―. Puedes llamarme Severus.

―De acuerdo, Severus ―le dije entusiasmado. Empezar a tratarle con semejante confianza me hacía desear más aún continuar con aquello.

―Entonces, túmbate sobre la mesa ―me ordenó.

No dijo nada más, esperó a que me tumbara y después se acercó a mí; con ambas manos me desabrochó el pantalón y me bajó la cremallera de éste. Mi erección cubierta por la ropa interior, asomó deseosa de que la prestaran algo de atención. Me sonrojé de nuevo al pensar que estaba compartiendo un momento tan íntimo con mi profesor de Pociones. Éste, sin pensárselo más, me sacó las deportivas con un movimiento rápido y terminó de bajarme los pantalones.

―Vaya, unos slips de color rojo Gryffindor ―comentó, sorprendiéndome por el tono desenfadado que había empleado; iba a responder cuando me pasó una mano por las piernas y preferí concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de ponerme a hablar―, tienes la piel muy suave... ―susurró con su voz sensual, inclinándose sobre mí, mientras empezaba a lamer uno de mis pezones con cuidado. Después de un rato, empezó a descender hacia el ombligo dejando un rastro de deliciosa saliva por todo mi cuerpo. Mi miembro palpitaba. De forma inconsciente, llevé una mano hacia mi pene para acariciarme, no aguantaba más sin hacerlo. Pero el profesor me vio, y me dio un manotazo.

―No seas impaciente. Todo llegará ―me dijo mientras se erguía un poco sobre mí y me quitaba con cuidado las gafas, dejándolas en un lado de la mesa. Después agarró con ambas manos los laterales de mi ropa interior, pero antes de que pudiera bajármelos, le detuve.

―¡Espera! ―exclamé un poco azorado.

―¿Quieres que pare?


	20. Unidos

―No, es que... ―empecé, ruborizándome―, me da vergüenza quedarme desnudo delante de ti ―confesé―. Yo... bueno, nunca me he desnudado delante de nadie y...

―Vaya, resulta que Harry Potter es un chico tímido ―dijo sorprendido. Y, sin más, comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, dejándome a la vista su propia excitación. Como ya me había imaginado alguna vez, llevaba unos bóxer negros que se ceñían de forma muy sugerente a sus largas piernas y a su hinchado pene, permitiéndome apreciar que estaba muy bien dotado.

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado mirándole fijamente aquella zona y, para mi sorpresa y bajo mi mirada expectante, se quitó los calzoncillos con total confianza, quedándose desnudo frente a mí. Sentí cómo mi propio pene se erguía ante aquella visión, endureciéndose aún más si es que era posible. Mi respiración se había acelerado. Estaba viendo desnudo a mi profesor de Pociones y, ¡Dios! Me acababa de dar cuenta de que le deseaba como nunca lo había hecho antes con nadie.

―Harry, deja de mirarme de esa forma... ―murmuró acercándose a mi oído, dejándome sentir su respiración caer sobre éste. Con la puntita de su lengua rozó mi lóbulo para luego cubrir mi oreja de suaves besos y lametones, haciendo que me estremeciera mientras varios escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo―, ¿te gusta? ―me susurró con su voz profunda, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Con una de sus manos, me acarició levemente el miembro.

―¡Uf…! ―grité excitado, ante aquel delirante y breve contacto.

Entonces apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que su erección me rozara, provocando que me costara hasta respirar. Me faltaba el aire. Deseaba sentirle más y más. Me iba a volver loco.

―Severus... ―susurré con timidez, entre gemido y gemido―, quítamelo ―pedí. 

Él me sonrió, haciéndome enloquecer, nunca una sonrisa me había parecido tan sensual, y en aquel momento pensé que era la más hermosa del mundo. Sin levantarse de encima mío, con las piernas apoyadas en el suelo, llevó ambas manos hacia abajo, rozándome el estómago, deteniéndose ligeramente para acariciar mi ombligo y luego, con un par de dedos, fue siguiendo el camino que formaba mi vello hacia abajo. Cogió la goma del slip y lo deslizó poco a poco. Cuando me lo quitó, lo tiró al suelo despreocupadamente y continuó frotándose conmigo, haciéndome sentir su húmedo pene sobre el cuerpo y el mío propio rozándose contra su suave piel. Las sensaciones eran mil veces mejores, al estar ambos completamente desnudos.

Sin previo aviso, se apartó ligeramente y se quedó mirándome, lo que me pareció un poco desconcertante. Estuve a punto de taparme con las manos, pero me contuve a tiempo. Sólo tenía quince años y era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación así, desnudo, delante de otro hombre, mostrándole mi excitación.

―¡Merlín, Harry! ―exclamó. Yo era incapaz de descifrar su rostro―. ¿Y no querías que te viera? ―me preguntó y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Sonreí, me gustaba oír mi nombre salir de sus labios. Le miré y no dije nada, permanecí tumbado en la mesa, con las rodillas dobladas en el borde de ésta. Simplemente levanté los brazos para que regresara conmigo, quería que siguiera dándome calor. Él no se lo pensó dos veces, me sonrió con ternura y volvió a inclinarse sobre mí. Colocándose entre mis piernas.

―Harry, soy... tu profesor ―susurró mientras intentaba ahogar un gemido, al sentir mi miembro mojado contra su vientre―, debo haberme vuelto... loco.

―Pues si te has... vuelto loco ―murmuré con la respiración entrecortada―, por favor, no recuperes... nunca... ah... la cordura ―contesté mientras levantaba las caderas, buscando con mi polla la suya, para rozarme una y otra vez. Me sentía ansioso por sentir su cuerpo―. Sigue Severus, no te... detengas ―le insté, al notar que se había quedado pensativo.

―¿En serio, quieres que siga? ―insistió mirándome a los ojos, esperando que le contestara con sinceridad. Yo asentí. Le deseaba con avidez. Observé cómo se incorporaba y comenzaba a acariciarme las piernas deteniéndose un poco más en mis muslos―. ¿Crees que aguantarás si...? ―me preguntó y con la lengua me rozó ligeramente el glande.

―¡Oh! No... Creo... que no... ―tuve que decir a duras penas. Estaba a punto de explotar.

―No me importaría que te corrieras para luego volver a empezar, si estuviéramos en mis aposentos, pero aquí...

―Da igual... ―gemí―, sigue, por... favor.

Me miró con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y me agarró de las nalgas para colocarme las piernas alrededor de su cuello, de forma que su cabeza quedaba casi oculta por mi cuerpo. No podía evitar temblar, estaba tan excitado como nervioso. De pronto, sentí sus dedos acariciándome el trasero, masajeándolo con experiencia. Acariciándome con bastante cuidado.

―Ya sé que eres virgen ―me dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme―, pero... ¿alguna vez te has tocado o has experimentado con esta zona? ―preguntó rozándome ligeramente la entrada―. No hace falta que te pongas como un tomate. Es algo normal...

―Bueno... ―dije como pude y tomé aire para continuar, todo aquello me daba mucha vergüenza―, hace bien poco que he reconocido que soy gay, así que... ―murmuré bajito.

―Harry, ¿es que no sabes que los hombres tenemos una zona muy sensible en la próstata, y que ser gay o no, no condiciona que te dé placer el tocarte ahí? ―me espetó un poco brusco, yo palidecí ante aquella reacción que había tenido conmigo.

―Me he criado encerrado en una alacena. Lo siento si no soy el más experto en el tema ―solté.

―Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte ―me contestó y siguió acariciándome el trasero―, sólo era para hacerme una idea de lo preparado que estabas. Y ya veo que no mucho.

―¿Y eso significa…? ¡Ah…! ―grité al sentir algo húmedo y blando recorriéndome el ano. Noté cómo aquello se metía poco a poco y volvía a salir. Era su lengua que me lubricaba. Podía sentir su pelo acariciándome con suavidad―. Mmm... Ah...

―Significa que probablemente te dolerá más de lo que pensaba ―me dijo, apartándose ligeramente.

Yo me encogí de hombros, sin darle importancia. Si todo el mundo lo hacía, no podía ser tan doloroso. Decidí seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación tan embriagadora y no preocuparme por lo que estuviera por venir. De momento aquello no me parecía para nada desagradable.

―Ahora no te asustes ―me advirtió y noté que su lengua era sustituida por algo duro y alargado que poco a poco se fue introduciendo dentro de mí―. Trata de relajarte, te estoy metiendo un dedo ―me explicó e irremediablemente me sentí más nervioso―. Entra un poco apretado. Espera un momento.

Lo sacó y se alejó de mí, permitiéndome observar de nuevo su cuerpo bien torneado. Un instante después regresó, portando en la mano lo que parecía ser una de las probetas de sus pociones. ¿Qué pensará hacer con ella?, me pregunté asustado, visualizando cosas bastante espeluznantes en mi mente adolescente.

―Es una poción para el dolor de oídos. No tengo nada más a mano y necesito algo que me sirva como lubricante. No te preocupes, no te haré daño ―me explicó para apaciguarme―. Ahora, relájate.

Me echó un poco de aquel ungüento, que estaba bastante frío, por cierto, y a la vez introdujo de nuevo uno de sus dedos; al rato me pareció que a éste se unía otro más.

―Te he metido dos dedos, ¿de acuerdo? ―me dijo susurrando, confirmando mis sospechas. Por el tono de su voz estaba claro que trataba de tranquilizarme, pero yo tenía el ceño fruncido, aquello, era bastante molesto.

Cuando me acostumbré a la intrusión, asentí, y después de unos segundos, los comenzó a mover en mi interior formando círculos, con mucha lentitud. Con la otra mano, sin que yo me lo esperara, comenzó a acariciarme el pene. Me sobresalté y comencé a gemir, aquello estaba mejor. Mucho mejor. De pronto, tocó un lugar en mi interior, con uno de sus dedos, que me hizo lanzar un fuerte jadeo.

―¡Aaah! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ―le pregunté, entre sorprendido y maravillado.

―Tu próstata, Harry ―me explicó y continuó rozándome en aquel lugar que me hacía ver las estrellas.

―¡Oooh! No sigas... así. No creo que... mmm... aguante... Hazlo ya..., por favor... ―rogué entre gemidos.

Severus sonrió y se incorporó. Se empezó a untar la poción por su erección y se masturbó un poco delante de mí, ya que al no recibir demasiada atención, se le había bajado un poco. Me sentí culpable por haberme limitado a tumbarme para sentir placer, sin intentar estimularle a él de ninguna manera. Esta vez, no me hizo enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cuello, si no que me puso los tobillos sobre sus hombros. Después, se quedó mirando embobado mi trasero desnudo.

―No me mires así... ―protesté, muerto de vergüenza.

―¿Por qué no, Harry? Ésta es la visión más erótica que he visto en mi vida ―susurró con su voz sensual. Aquel comentario no ayudó a que mi rostro volviera a su color natural, sino que acabé enrojeciendo más todavía―. Tranquilízate ―me pidió de nuevo―, esto va a dolerte, no te voy a engañar. Pero intentaré hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza e intenté relajarme, tal como me había pedido. Inmediatamente sentí cómo algo duro presionaba justo contra mi entrada. Algo que parecía demasiado grande para aquel lugar.

―¡Aaah! ―grité cuando la punta de su miembro consiguió invadirme―. Due... le un... montón ―me quejé, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran debido al dolor que sentía. ¡Joder! Aquello era de todo menos placentero.

―Tranquilo, Harry ―me intentó calmar, acariciándome el vientre―. Es sólo al principio. Cuando estés listo, asiente y empujaré un poco más... 

Unos segundos después, decidí asentir y él no se demoró en actuar. Yo sentía que algo me quemaba por dentro. Desde luego, esa sensación no tenía mucho que ver con lo que había sentido cuando me había intentado dilatar con los dedos.

―¡Dios, Snape! Esto... duele ―me quejé―. No sé si… quiero… ―declaré, con un hilo de voz. Pensé que me había engañado. Que aquello no era hacer el amor, que sólo quería hacerme daño, que en realidad me odiaba y ésta era su venganza por haber utilizado Veritaserum con él. De pronto, sentí una cálida mano acariciando mis piernas. Aquel simple gesto alivió mis dudas.

―Harry, sé que duele mucho, pero ya que has llegado hasta aquí, creo que deberías tener paciencia. Después de esto sentirás cómo el dolor es recompensado. Te lo prometo. Si quieres que pare, lo haré, pero hacerlo justo en la peor parte… no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada de lo que es esto ―me susurró con calidez, tranquilizándome―. Voy a meterla del todo. Intenta no tensar los músculos ―se quedó mirándome como esperando a que yo le diera el consentimiento para seguir. Después de un buen rato en el que la quemazón pareció remitir un poco, asentí.

―¡Aah! ―grité sin poder contenerme, al sentirle dentro del todo. No me parecía nada agradable, me escocía y me ardía todo. Como no llegara pronto la parte buena, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más.

Severus, con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por mi dolor, comenzó a acariciar mi decaída erección, con cuidado. Se ensalivó los dedos y continuó pasándolos por toda la extensión de mi pene, y poco a poco fui sintiendo que la quemazón se pasaba. Sus dedos firmes, apretaban y masajeaban mi miembro hábilmente, hasta que de nuevo volví a tenerla dura y comencé a gemir. El sentir la masculinidad de mi profesor dentro de mí, pasó de ser un suplicio a ser algo excitante. Aunque me dio la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad hasta que la penetración había dejado de ser dolorosa.

―Sigue... por fa... vor ―rogué con la voz ronca llena de deseo de nuevo. Entonces, él empezó a envestirme con suavidad, con movimientos sensuales que me hicieron enloquecer, muy lentamente―. ¡Severus! ―grité cuando sentí que volvía a invadirme otra oleada de placer al rozar, lo que él me había dicho que era, mi próstata.

Él, mientras, de pie, seguía masturbándome, haciéndome sentir en una nube. Tenía razón, aguantar el dolor había merecido la pena, aunque había sido duro. Sentía cómo el sudor se iba escurriendo entre nuestros cuerpos, y cómo sus testículos golpeaban en mi trasero con cada estocada que daba. Una y otra vez. A veces la sacaba y la metía poco a poco, haciéndome pedirle más y otras me embestía con rapidez y fuerza. No aguantaría mucho más, todo aquello era nuevo para mí, así que enseguida alcancé el clímax.

―¡Severus! ―grité de nuevo y varias convulsiones agitaron mi cuerpo a la vez que el semen fluía de mi pene, empapando su mano y mi vientre. Me costó controlar el ritmo de mi respiración después de aquello.

Había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, definitivamente, aunque tampoco tenía mucho con lo que compararlo, excepto las veces que me había masturbado yo mismo.

Mientras me estabilizaba, sentí cómo mi entrada se apretaba alrededor del miembro de mi profesor y varios embates después, éste comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y finalmente soltó un gemido que vino acompañado de su culminación, que me invadió por completo. Agotados, pero todavía unidos, dejó caer su pecho suavemente sobre mí, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.


	21. Adiós romanticismo

Le miré, suponiendo que todavía tenía esa expresión de embobado en el rostro, él correspondió a mi mirada, embelesado y se incorporó ligeramente para comenzar a besarme de nuevo.

―Harry... ―suspiró.

Y yo sonreí ligeramente, por la situación tan extraña en la que nos encontrábamos. Acababa de perder la virginidad con la única persona que jamás hubiera pensado hacerlo y encima, contra todo pronóstico, se había mostrado tierno y cariñoso conmigo. Era una situación irreal. Le di un suave beso en la boca, y sin previo aviso se separó, dejándome con la miel en los labios. Su gesto se endureció de repente. Y yo me quedé extrañado por aquel repentino cambio de humor.

―Es consciente de lo que todo esto implica, ¿verdad? ―me gruñó, tratándome con formalidad, de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté. Todavía me sentía un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de vivir y me costó asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo ahora. Había sido un cambio de actitud demasiado brusco.

―Espero que sepa que no puede contarle esto a nadie ―especificó, y pude notar algo de miedo en su voz―. Porque quiero dejarle clara una cosa. Si alguien se entera, a usted también lo expulsarán ―me informó con seriedad. Yo no entendía nada. Aquellas acusaciones no tenían sentido.

―¡No! ―protesté―, no pretendo que expulsen a nadie. Me gustas, ya te lo he dicho y bajo la influencia del Veritaserum, por si no te acuerdas. Y, en el hipotético caso de que nos pillaran, estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo ―le contesté, tuteándole con la intención de que él volviera a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Me quedé un rato callado, pensando cómo hacerle una pregunta que me había estado rondando por la mente―. ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? ―solté por fin, con la voz temerosa.

―Supongo que ya me inventaré alguna excusa para tenerte aquí conmigo de vez en cuando ―me susurró―. Si es lo que quieres…

―Por supuesto ―le contesté sonriente, y aquello pareció tranquilizarle definitivamente, porque vi cómo cambiaba su expresión, devolviéndome la sonrisa y abrazándome más fuerte por la cintura, tumbándose a mi lado, en su propia mesa, dejando salir un suspiro de su garganta. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos, para dejarme embargar de nuevo por aquellos cálidos labios que me rozaban hasta hacerme gemir y su cálida respiración que me hacía estremecer. No quería volver a separarme de aquel hombre. Cómo había llegado a aquella situación, no me lo explicaba, lo único que tenía claro era que no cambiaría aquel momento por nada del mundo. Con aire soñador, empecé a imaginarnos juntos los fines de semana, cogidos de la mano por Hogsmeade, tomando algo en Las Tres Escobas...

―¿Severus?

De pronto, una voz nos sobresaltó. Mi profesor estaba acostado junto a mí, ambos desnudos, abrazándonos, y en el intervalo que tuvimos desde que la voz le llamó hasta que el dueño se fue acercando, lo único que se nos ocurrió hacer, fue mirar hacia donde habían quedado nuestras ropas tiradas junto con las varitas.

―¡Espere, Dumbledore! ―exclamó con demasiado apremio mi profesor, intentando en vano que el director no avanzara hasta donde la escasa luz que conseguía entrar por las ventanas nos iluminaba. Se incorporó ligeramente.

―Severus, es algo urgente ―contestó Dumbledore y la voz se fue aproximando poco a poco―, es ya muy tarde y no encontramos a Harry por...

Ya me había encontrado. Me sonrojé e intenté taparme con las manos para cubrir mi desnudez, pero no me hizo falta porque Severus se puso delante de mí, para taparme con su propio cuerpo. El director al principio pareció impactado, pero cuando consiguió reaccionar, se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

―Déjeme explicárselo ―pidió mi profesor con la voz temblándole levemente. Yo me pregunté qué habría pensado decirle, porque a mí, personalmente, no se me ocurría ninguna excusa que justificara la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

―Creo que no hay mucho que explicar, Severus ―dijo Albus―. Harry y tú, los dos desnudos, encima de tu mesa... la escena habla por sí sola. No sé si seréis conscientes de las consecuencias que todo esto podría acarrear...

―¡Ha sido culpa mía, director! ―protesté. No iba a permitir que echaran a Severus, aunque unas horas antes hubiera dicho que no me importaría. En realidad, sabía que eso haría polvo a Snape, y no lo iba a permitir. Quizás pudiera utilizar por una vez el ser el Niño-que-vivió a mi favor. Yo tenía más posibilidades de salir bien parado de aquella bochornosa situación que él.

―Por favor, Severus, ven a mi despacho en cinco minutos. ¿Sabes cuál es la contraseña?

―Palitos de chocolate ―murmuró Snape haciendo un gesto de repugnancia, Dumbledore asintió, todavía sin girarse.

―Y tú, Harry, vístete y vete a tu Torre. Tus amigos estaban muy preocupados pensando que Severus te estaba torturando... ―yo me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza―. Y ya veo que si te torturaba no era de la manera en la que ellos estaban pensando. Por supuesto, debo pedirte discreción. Aunque sean tus amigos éste es un tema muy serio y delicado. Nos vemos ahora, Severus ―le dijo a mi profesor despidiéndose y volviendo a salir de allí, sin volverse a mirarnos.

―Dile que yo te obligué ―le rogué a Snape cuando nos volvimos a quedar solos―. Dile que de alguna manera te chantajeé. No quiero que te pase nada... ―susurré preocupado.

―Dumbledore lo dejará pasar si no se vuelve a repetir, Harry ―me dijo con seriedad.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―inquirí, con una pequeña esperanza de que lo que creía haber entendido no fuera lo que en verdad quería decir.

―Que mientras seas mi alumno será mejor que te comportes como tal. Y yo como tu profesor ―me contestó rotundo y se apartó de mi lado, para comenzar a vestirse―. En realidad, no sé en qué estaba pensando… ―murmuró para sí.

―¿Y no puedes ser mi profesor en otras materias, aparte de Pociones? ―le pregunté con picardía, sonrojándome levemente. Él cogió su varita, nos aplicó un hechizo de limpieza a ambos y después tiró mis pantalones hacia donde yo estaba, intentando darme en la cabeza, yo lo esquivé sonriéndole.

―No. Y no vuelvas a mencionar el tema. Quizás deberíamos haber pensado esto mejor, antes de hacerlo ―murmuró, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

―Yo lo he pensado bastante, y no me arrepiento de nada. Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, Severus ―le dije sincerándome con él―. Y lo ha sido sólo porque lo he pasado contigo ―confesé mirándole con ojos soñadores, mientras él terminaba de abrocharse la túnica y yo de ponerme la camiseta.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó a mí. Yo esperé expectante, sin saber qué iba a hacer. Parecía afectado por el hecho de que Dumbledore nos hubiera pillado. Di un paso atrás para ir a sentarme en una silla. Si me iba a soltar un discurso ahora, prefería estar sentado.

―Espera ―me dijo y se acercó, colocándome las gafas con suavidad. Me había olvidado de ellas. Sonreí ligeramente, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa―. Harry, lo siento, pero por ahora esto no va a poder ser ―me dijo, mirándome por fin a los ojos―. Ahora que el director lo sabe, estará más atento a nuestros movimientos, le conozco bien y sé que no podremos engañarle. Es mejor no arriesgarnos más, ¿de acuerdo...?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Sintiendo que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos al oírle. No me había sentado y sentía que las rodillas me temblaban, amenazando con dejarme caer al suelo. Me acababa de confirmar a mí mismo, que estaba enamorado de Severus y mi sueño de estar junto a alguien que me apreciara, de nuevo, se iba al traste. Me aguanté como pude las ganas de llorar.

―Nadie tiene porqué enterarse… puedes ponerme detenciones y… ―sugerí.

―Sé paciente ―me pidió, abrazándome con suavidad―. Si era verdad lo que me dijiste antes, esperarás el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo lo haré ―me dijo y me revolvió el pelo, se apartó y sus suaves labios rozaron ligeramente mi frente―, hasta que no llegue el momento, actuaré como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, Harry. Espero que lo comprendas y seas fuerte, no puedo poner en riesgo mi profesión y tu futuro... 

Iba a protestar, iba a gritar, quería chillar y golpearle en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas por todo lo que me acababa de decir, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de actuar como si nada de todo esto hubiera pasado? ¿Es que en realidad no había sentido nada? No era posible, porque el Veritaserum no podía haber fallado, y él me había confesado que yo le gustaba. ¿Es que dar clases era más importante que yo? Sentí cómo poco a poco se separaba de mí. Levanté la vista justo para verle girar sobre sus talones y salir fuera de la clase; con él se iba mi ilusión, mi alegría, mi esperanza, todo. En el quicio de la puerta se detuvo, y sin siquiera volverse para mirarme, me dijo:

―No tardes, Potter. No quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo por aquí. Es tarde y sabes que puede ser peligroso merodear a estas horas por el castillo... ―dijo y desapareció de allí sin añadir nada más, dejándome solo.

¿Potter? Eso sí que me había dolido. ¿Por qué demonios hacía aquello? Yo seguí con lo mío sin contestarle. No iba a dirigirle la palabra. Me había decepcionado. Quizás aquel lado amable que había sacado conmigo, sólo había sido una treta para conseguir lo que quería. Terminé de atarme los cordones de las deportivas y me puse de nuevo en pie.

―¡Idiota! ―grité y con una tiza garabateé la palabra por toda su mesa y luego continué por la pizarra y por cualquier lugar que encontré en mi camino. Me senté en una silla y comencé a preguntarme si en realidad el idiota no había sido yo. Después de estar sentado durante un largo rato compadeciéndome a mí mismo, decidí que era hora de hacer algo. Me levanté y me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore.

En la entrada se erguía una gárgola que parecía estar esperándome.

―¿La contraseña? ―me pidió con voz gutural.

Empecé a hacer memoria. Sabía que la había dicho Snape en la clase, antes de que el director se fuera. ¿Cómo se me podía olvidar en este momento? Estaba tan nervioso que me costaba centrarme y recordarlo.

―Mmm, ya está. ¡Palitos de chocolate! ―exclamé y la gárgola se apartó dejándome el camino libre hacia la escalera de caracol que ascendía al despacho. Subí a las escaleras furioso con el director por lo que había pasado y decepcionado por Snape por lo que había decidido hacer.

Le diría a ese entrometido de Dumbledore que no era quién para querer separarnos. Que, por el contrario, él debería ofrecernos su ayuda para ocultarnos al resto de los profesores y alumnos. También le iba a decir que todo aquello en realidad había sido culpa suya por organizar la estúpida fiesta de San Valentín. Sí, eso le diría, y acabaría por convencerle. No permitiría que mi relación con Severus se viera truncada incluso antes de empezar.

Una vez arriba, di gracias a que las escaleras de caracol se movieran por sí solas, ya que si hubiera tenido que subirlas, hubiera muerto asfixiado en el intento, toda mi energía se veía canalizada para alimentar la furia que sentía. Me quedé un rato parado para tomar aire. Estaba decidido a llamar a la puerta, pero unos gritos en el interior hicieron que me detuviera justo cuando ya tenía incluso el puño levantado, así que, en esa misma postura me quedé, callado, dispuesto a oír lo que estuvieran discutiendo ahí dentro. Suponía que Severus defendería nuestra situación por encima de todo, pero lo que escuché me dejó más que perplejo.


	22. Cruel

―Lo que oye, Dumbledore. No se preocupe. No pensaba tener nada más con su Chico de oro. En realidad, no sé qué me pasó, le permití que bebiera té durante la detención y el mocoso insolente debió echar algo en mi taza... ―dijo e hizo una pausa―. ¡Es igual de imbécil que su padre! Lo tenía todo planeado. Seguramente no fue cuestión de azar que alguien le alertara a usted de su ausencia...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el desconcierto que me hicieron sentir aquellas palabras. En realidad, la mitad de lo que había dicho tenía cierta parte de verdad. Tenía todo más o menos planeado y le había echado algo en su taza, pero lo que más me había disgustado había sido su tono. Parecía que él no hubiera tenido nada que ver en todo aquello. De hecho, parecía estar insinuando que yo tenía toda la culpa. ¿Así era como pretendía salir del paso? Fruncí el ceño y continué escuchando.

―En realidad, ¿qué es lo que le ha molestado Dumbledore ―volvió a hablar―, que lo haya hecho con un alumno o que, precisamente, ese alumno fuera El Salvador del Mundo Mágico? Si no hubiera sido Potter dudo que me encontrara ahora mismo en esta situación…

―¡No quiero que me sigas hablando así, Severus! ―le reprendió el director bastante cabreado, o eso me pareció.

―¿Y qué quiere que le diga? Su protegido lo tramó todo. Prácticamente me rogó que lo hiciera, para que usted nos pillara y me echaran del colegio. ¡Maldito niñato!

Esta vez no fue desconcierto lo que sentí. Sino una punzada en el pecho. No sabía si le odiaba por aquello que había dicho o si me sentía dolido. Yo no había rogado a nadie. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

―¡Te he dicho que moderes tu lenguaje conmigo! Sigo siendo el director de esta escuela, Severus, y no consentiré que sigas hablándome con ese tono ―dijo Dumbledore con rotundidad.

―¡No me escuchó cuando le dije que Potter no era un santo! ¡Me la ha jugado y me ha dejado en evidencia como tantas veces hizo el arrogante de su padre! ―exclamó, golpeando algo con el puño.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al oírle hablar así de mí y de mi familia. Todo parecía una pesadilla, no era posible que aquello estuviera sucediendo después del momento que habíamos vivido juntos. Intenté contener las lágrimas que habían comenzado a nublarme la visión. No pensaba llorar por ese bastardo. Me apoyé contra el muro al notar un leve mareo, me sentía ligeramente desorientado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? Algo se me debía haber pasado porque nada de aquello tenía sentido.

―¿Me vas a obligar a que te eche de mi despacho? ―escuché que le respondía con rudeza el director. Hubo un momento de silencio e intenté quedarme lo más quieto que pude, conteniendo la respiración. Temía que me pudieran oír.

―Lo siento, Dumbledore ―se disculpó de repente Snape, su voz me pareció tan fría como un témpano―. Pero le puedo asegurar que aunque pudiera, no volvería a repetirse lo que ha pasado esta noche. Así que por mi parte, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que nadie hablara, y yo esperé, en tensión, rezando porque no saliera ninguno del despacho.

―No puedo creer que Harry haya hecho algo así ―oí que decía Dumbledore un rato después, con la voz ligeramente apenada―. No sé qué pensar... Nunca me has mentido, Severus, pero me cuesta creer que un experto en pociones como tú, se dejara engañar tan fácilmente... ―añadió―, además, este comportamiento no es propio de Harry y, a menos que te hubiera lanzado un Imperio, no sé cómo podría obligarte a hacer algo así…

Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, era consciente de que debía marcharme de allí, pero había algo que me lo impedía. Necesitaba seguir escuchando. Seguramente hacerlo sólo fuese un error, puesto que no había escuchado toda la conversación y podía estar malinterpretando las cosas, pero aun así, permanecí estático en el sitio. Conteniendo la ira que sentía.

―Delante de usted actúa diferente, no conoce al verdadero Potter, Dumbledore ―contestó con desdén, y sentí cómo mi corazón se hacía añicos, ¿cómo podía decir eso de mí?―. Pero se lo vuelvo a decir, no tiene de qué preocuparse. ¡Ese mocoso va a pagar por lo que me ha hecho! Esto no va a quedar así...

La última frase me hizo estremecer. ¿A qué se referiría con aquello? ¿Sería capaz de hacerme algún comentario sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros delante de mis compañeros?

―Eres cruel ―dijo el director apesadumbrado e hizo una pausa―. Me has decepcionado. Lo que ha sucedido no es algo que implique sólo a una persona, por mucho que quieras decir lo contrario ―otro silencio―. Lo que me has dicho no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te conozco, Severus. En absoluto.

―¡Yo tampoco! ―grité sin poder contenerme más, y de la rabia dejé caer contra la puerta el puño que había mantenido levantado todo ese rato, golpeándola con todas mis fuerzas―. ¡Yo tampoco! ―repetí con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, de decepción, impotencia o tal vez por el daño que me había hecho. No me quedé ni un segundo más, salí corriendo, sin importarme lo que pensaran de mi intromisión.

―¡¡Harry!! ―oí que gritaban el director y mi profesor al mismo tiempo. Pero no me importó escuchar angustia en sus voces, yo seguí corriendo sin saber hacia dónde iba, ya que las lágrimas no me dejaban ver.

Al final, después de un rato corriendo sin mirar atrás, me di cuenta de que estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, resguardado por las estrellas que iluminaban toda la sala, desde el cielo. Haciéndome sentir más solo. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a tiritar, así que me senté en una de las esquinas de la Torre y abracé mi cuerpo, intentando contener así los temblores.

Estaba dolido, ¿cómo podía haberle dicho Severus semejantes cosas a Dumbledore sobre mí? ¿Qué le iba a decir yo ahora al director para que creyera que no había hecho nada malo? ¿Por qué había dicho todo aquello?

Me levanté con rapidez y una punzada de dolor me recordó lo que acababa de hacer con mi profesor, y me sentí avergonzado. Parecía que todo se había puesto en mi contra. Contraje la cara, esperando que el pinchazo remitiera un poco.

―¡Te odio! ―grité al cielo que se asomaba por los grandes ventanales de la Torre―. ¡Me has engañado! ¡Me has…! ―no pude terminar la frase porque las lágrimas ahogaron mi voz. No quiso salir de mi garganta ni un grito más de impotencia. Golpeé la pared en un intento de liberar mi frustración―. Me has utilizado ―susurré a duras penas. Me sentía sucio, asqueroso. Él sabía que yo no había hecho aquello sólo por meterlo en problemas, lo sabía. Y yo había estado convencido de que Snape sentía algo más. Qué ingenuo había sido.

Prácticamente me rogó que lo hiciera. Aquella frase retumbó en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir peor. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hablar de mí de aquella forma? Tuve que intentar apartar todas esas ideas de mi cabeza, porque si seguía así iba a volverme loco. Intenté tranquilizarme, porque estaba tan nervioso y temblaba tanto, que me costaba hasta respirar.

Había perdido mi virginidad con él, y cuando habíamos estado juntos, había visto toda la escena con amor, con romanticismo. Ahora, según lo que le había contado a Dumbledore, parecía que sólo había querido que mi profesor me follara para que lo expulsasen. Dolor. Otra vez me estaba atormentando el maldito pinchazo. ¡Joder!

―¡Yo no quería que sucediera de esta forma! ―grité―, no quería…

Mi voz se quebró. Y el dolor seguía ahí, palpitante.

―¡Cabrón! ―grité y me odié a mí mismo por haber sido tan inocente, por haberme dejado engañar con tanta facilidad. Ya nunca más podría vivir un momento como aquel. Como mi primera vez. El profesor había llegado demasiado lejos, aquello había sido demasiado cruel.

Quise volver a gritar, pero no salió nada, sólo más lágrimas inundaron mis ojos; una vez que había empezado a llorar, parecía incapaz de parar. Me acerqué al balcón que había en la Torre, quizás el viento en la cara, agitándome el pelo, me tranquilizase. ¿Y si me dejo caer?, pensé, total, mañana seré el hazmerreír de todo el colegio. El niño que obligó al bastardo a tener sexo con él. El-niño-que-se-tiró-al-murciélago-grasiento. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Y Hermione me preguntaría qué había pasado en la detención: ella sabía que el profesor me gustaba. Cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado se encargaría de recordarme a todas horas lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Y qué le iba a contar a Ron? Antes de irme a la detención, había estado haciendo preguntas. Me sentía fatal. Intenté frotar mi cuerpo con las manos, como si así pudiera deshacerme de cualquier evidencia de sus caricias, que ahora me hacían sentir nauseas.

―¿Por qué? ―grité llorando―, ¿por qué todo lo malo me ocurre a mí?

Me agarré a la barandilla al notar que perdía ligeramente el equilibrio. En el fondo era un Gryffindor y no podía ser tan cobarde como para tirarme. No, yo lucharía. Iría por el colegio sin amedrentarme, con la cabeza alta. Yo también podía burlarme del profesor, aunque por dentro estuviera hecho polvo.

―¡Harry!

Por la puerta asomó la última persona que quería ver en aquel momento. Intenté contestar, pero de nuevo mis ojos se humedecieron y comencé, sin quererlo, a hiperventilar. Sólo quería que se fuera. Quería estar solo. Seguir solo.

―No… ―gimoteé―, vete.

―Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? ―preguntó, por su tono me pareció que estaba asustado. ¿Es que temía ser el culpable de que me tirase? Que no se preocupara, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

―Váyase… ―pedí y con el dorso de la mano me limpié las lágrimas que no me dejaban ver bien―, y no me llame Harry ―le pedí, no venía a cuento que me siguiera llamando así.

―Aléjate de la barandilla y me iré ―me contestó cortante, pero tuteándome.

―No ―espeté. Dentro de mi pecho sentí que algo me asfixiaba. Quería correr hacia él y obligarle a que me dijera la verdad. Que me dijera que todo lo que había oído en el despacho del director eran mentiras. Después de lo que habíamos vivido, me parecía increíble que hubiera dicho todo aquello. Le observé y mi corazón se oprimió. Adoraba ese rostro serio y esos ojos que parecieron brillar con vida cuando había estado conmigo. Me apoyé en la pared más próxima y me deslicé hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sollozando. Sintiéndome derrotado. Noté que se movía. Levanté la vista y a través de la nueva capa de humedad que cubría mis ojos, pude verle caminando hacia mí, con los brazos ligeramente abiertos. ¿Acaso pensaba ponerme de nuevo las manos encima? Me estremecí.

―Harry, déjame expli…

―¡Que no me llame así! ―chillé―. He oído todo lo que le decía a Dumbledore. No hay nada que explicar. Pero no entiendo lo del Veritaserum. ¡No puede ser! Debería ser infalible ―le dije indignado.

―En realidad, no lo es. Si prestaras más atención en clase sabrías que hay formas de sorteas sus efectos, entre ellos antídotos o el uso de Oclumancia, pero…

―¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No lo es! Me está mintiendo ―exclamé. Las palabras que acababa de decir, me destrozaban por dentro.

―¿Quieres calmarte, Potter? ―me preguntó, subiendo el tono.

―¡La verdad es que no! ―le contesté mientras me ponía de nuevo en pie.

―Deja de llorar, por favor ―me pidió.

―¿Por qué? ¿Le hace sentir mal? ―le dije con sorna―. ¡Pues no parecía que le importarse una mierda hace unos minutos!

―Ven ahora mismo aquí ―me ordenó firmemente, señalando a su lado―. Te tomarás un té, te irás a dormir y mañana será otro día.

―¡Que no se acerque! ―grité de nuevo al ver que avanzaba un paso hacia mí. Yo retrocedí lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de él. Tan rápido que no fui consciente de la barandilla que estaba detrás de mí, ni fui capaz de parar a tiempo para no impactar contra ella, perdiendo el equilibrio, haciéndome caer al vacío.

―¡Harry! ―oí que gritaba Snape asomándose por el borde, mirando a la oscuridad que envolvía el Bosque Prohibido―. ¡Aresto Momentum! ―gritó, pero no consiguió impactarme con el hechizo. Caía muy deprisa y estaba demasiado oscuro.

El viento agitaba con fuerza mi pelo y mis ropas. Ya no sabía dónde estaban mis gafas. Y sí, en aquel momento confirmé que era cierto aquello de que cuando vas a morir, por tu mente pasan imágenes de toda tu vida. Seguramente durasen tan sólo unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron horas: mi alacena, Hagrid en mi onceavo cumpleaños, mi primer partido de Quidditch, discutiendo y reconciliándome con Ron, mis dos amigos juntos de la mano, la noche que había pasado con Snape...

Apreté los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas que salían por ellos de nuevo. No, no quería tener justo aquel recuerdo en la mente antes de morir. A lo lejos, podía oír todavía su voz, gritando mi nombre. Aquella voz que me taladraba los oídos y que me partía el corazón. De pronto, una voz que no reconocí, gritó:

―¡Mullidus Terrenum!

Y a partir de ahí, todo fue oscuridad.


	23. Visitas

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando comencé a recobrar el sentido. Me encontraba en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Tenía el dosel echado y podía oír varias voces bastante cerca, conversando. Intenté poner atención para saber de qué estaban hablando, aunque me costaba bastante, ya que todo me daba vueltas y a la vez tenía que esforzarme para no sumirme de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Me encontraba muy débil.

―No puedes hacer eso ―oí que decía una voz que reconocí como la de Dumbledore.

―Sí, sí que puedo. Lo sabe perfectamente.

Mi corazón se encogió al reconocer esa otra voz. Aquello me dejó una extraña sensación de déjà vu, que me hizo sentir como si me hubiera caído, en ese preciso momento, un chorro de agua fría en el rostro.

―Severus, no puedes dejar la escuela, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Hasta ese momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, pero los abrí de par en par cuando escuché lo que acababa de decir el director. ¿Él, se iba?

―Lo siento, Dumbledore. Pero sabe que no puedo quedarme. Siento que he perdido el control de la situación. En mi mente está todo patas arriba y necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en todo esto y ponerlo en orden ―contestó. Por el tono de su voz, pensé que parecía abatido―. Seguro que puede encontrar, en poco tiempo, a un profesor adecuado para impartir la materia. No creo que le resulte muy difícil.

―Claro que lo será. Eres un magnífico profesor, Severus, me va a costar bastante encontrar un sustituto que se pueda comparar contigo.

―Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto ―insistió mi profesor, ¿o debería decir ex profesor? Hizo una larga pausa y luego continuó hablando―: mire lo que he hecho ―intentó decir con firmeza, pero la voz se le había quebrado ligeramente al finalizar la frase. El dosel que cubría mi cama se movió y cerré los ojos como acto reflejo.

―Sabes que no es tu culpa...

―Sí, sí que lo es. Harry podría haber muerto, Dumbledore ―se lamentó.

Harry, repetí aquella palabra en mi mente, ¿por qué demonios volvía a llamarme Harry? Él no tenía permiso para dejar de llamarme señor Potter.

―A veces la culpabilidad es algo demasiado abstracto como para señalar a alguien. Hasta la persona más ingenua podría ser el desencadenante de una catástrofe inesperada. Luego nos vemos, Severus. Pero piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Más tarde me dirás qué has decidido. Puedo hablar con el muchacho si lo deseas…

Oí ruidos que relacioné con alguien levantándose de una silla y, al instante, la puerta de la enfermería pareció abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. No sabía si me había quedado solo, pero por si acaso permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

―No quería que pasara esto... ―dijo Snape.

Su voz me sobresaltó, pero no debió darse cuenta porque no dijo nada al respecto. Me pareció bastante extraño que él hubiera decidido quedarse allí, solo, velando por mi descanso. Me lo hubiera esperado más de Dumbledore, la verdad.

―Si hubiera actuado con más madurez… ―dijo casi en un susurro―. No debería haberme dejado llevar por el momento; si te hubiera detenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, entonces nunca habrías oído mi conversación con el director y todo esto no habría pasado.

Mi corazón parecía querer retorcerse en el pecho. Acababa de decir que deseaba que nunca hubiera ocurrido lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Las lágrimas lucharon por salir a la superficie pero me esforcé por retenerlas. No quería dejarle claro que estaba oyéndole y que me estaba haciendo daño. 

―Todo ha sido culpa mía ―repitió.

Sí, en realidad había sido su culpa, me había mentido. Me había hecho sentir querido, para luego reírse de mí. Había creído encontrar en él, el calor que no me había dado una familia y luego todo había resultado ser una farsa. Sí. Él era el culpable. Ya no quería oír su voz, no quería verle. No quería saber nada más de él. Me sentía confundido, porque a su vez me invadía un sentimiento contradictorio que me llenaba de tristeza al saber que se iba a marchar. En el fondo, debía reconocer que no quería que se fuera.

―Si hubieras muerto, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca ―mi profesor hizo una pausa y después volvió a continuar con su monólogo―. Cuando vi que te caías al vacío, sentí una horrible impotencia al ver que no podía hacer nada para salvarte. Pensé que... ―hizo una pausa, oí que respiraba con fuerza―, sé que con el tiempo entenderás la decisión que he tomado ―continuó, y me sorprendí al sentir cómo una mano me acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla. Estuve tentado de gritarle que no me tocara, que apartara sus asquerosas manos de mi cara, pero me contuve, esperando que continuara con su discurso―. Volveré cuando sea el momento indicado. Y hablaré contigo. Sólo Merlín sabe que no pretendía que todo esto acabara así. Te aclararé todo cuando llegue la ocasión y entonces serás tú el que decida qué hacer.

Sí. Y ya tenía bastante claro lo que iba a hacer. Ridiculizarle, humillarle, hacerle daño como él me lo había hecho a mí. De pronto, sentí mi mente enturbiarse. Sus finos labios habían rozado casi imperceptiblemente mi mejilla o eso me había parecido, y todo el vello del cuerpo se me había erizado por el contacto. No sabía si había sido real o fruto de mi imaginación, debido al malestar que sentía. Abrí los ojos, dispuesto a hablar con él, a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba conmigo, pero en ese preciso instante su capa ondeaba con elegancia mientras salía de la enfermería. La vista se me volvió a nublar y de nuevo me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

―¿Crees que tardará en despertar?

Empecé a oír voces muy lejos, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había vuelto a desmayar.

―No lo sé, pero espero que no...

―¡Mira Hermione!

―¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Harry está abriendo los ojos!

Poco a poco fui identificando las voces. Cuando fui capaz de despegar los párpados y enfocar la vista, pude ver a Ron borroso, mirándome sorprendido y a Hermione salir corriendo para avisar a la enfermera.

―¿Cómo te encuentras jovencito? ―me preguntó madame Pomfrey cuando llegó hasta mi cama, seguida por mi amiga.

―Cansado ―murmuré, con la voz ronca. Apenas salía el sonido de mi garganta, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar ni beber agua.

―Eso es normal. Tienes varios huesos rotos. En realidad, fue una suerte que el director Dumbledore llegara justo en el momento adecuado ―me informó.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunté, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mis amigos, quería saber cuánta información tenían sobre lo que había sucedido.

―No le entretengáis demasiado ―les dijo la enfermera antes de que pudieran responderme―, necesita descansar. Tómate esto, querido ―me dijo, ofreciéndome dos botecitos con líquidos de colores llamativos―. Dentro de un rato volveré para darte otra dosis. Una es para el dolor y la otra para que se vayan soldando los huesos rotos ―dijo y se marchó dejándome a solas con Ron y Hermione.

―¿Qué ha pasado, chicos? ―volví a preguntar.

―Según hemos oído, algo pasó con Snape, estabas huyendo de él o algo así y te caíste de la Torre de Astronomía... ―me contó Ron.

Era cierto. Recordaba aquello con bastante nitidez. Yo llorando y él aproximándose, hasta que tropecé y me precipité hacia el vacío.

―Sí, pero... ¿Qué pasó después? Sólo recuerdo que caía y caía, cada vez más rápido y que, de repente, todo estaba oscuro.

―Bueno, al parecer, el director Dumbledore estaba buscándote por la zona y vio cómo te precipitabas hacia abajo desde la Torre ―completó Hermione.

―Entonces fue Dumbledore el que...

―Sí. Lanzó un conjuro que hizo que el suelo donde ibas a caer se acolchara. Si no llega a ser por él, Harry... ―mi amiga tenía los ojos brillantes.

―Fíjate, compañero que, aun así, con la velocidad que caías, el impacto fue tan fuerte que te rompiste varios huesos... y podía haber sido peor.

―Quizás no me hubiera importado que Dumbledore no conjurara el hechizo a tiempo ―susurré con los ojos húmedos. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por disimular mi tristeza ante mis amigos. Pero me costaba horrores.

―¡No digas eso! ―me reprendió Hermione―. Si te ha pasado algo malo, cuéntanoslo y juntos le haremos frente..., pero no digas esas cosas ―sollozó y me hizo sentir culpable.

―En realidad, ¿qué te pasó, compañero? ¿Cómo te caíste? No te empujaría en bastardo grasiento, ¿verdad? ―inquirió Ron mirándome con curiosidad mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro a su novia, para consolarla.

―Me tropecé con la barandilla. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes ―le contesté, ligeramente malhumorado. No me apetecía hablar del tema.

―Ya, pero... ¿por qué huías de él? Debías ir muy deprisa para caerte así... ¿Qué paso, colega?

―Habíamos tenido otro enfrentamiento, como siempre. No quería seguir discutiendo con él y le dije que me dejara en paz. No lo hizo. Eso es todo ―les explique de mala gana y Hermione me miró con preocupación, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. En ese momento recordé que a ella le había confesado mis sentimientos antes de ir a la detención―. Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo llevo así?

―Hoy es el segundo día que pasas inconsciente en la enfermería ―gimoteó Hermione.

―Vaya, eso significa que me he perdido algunas clases ―dije. Lo que me faltaba, tendría que hacer más ejercicios, ponerme al día y encima estudiar para los TIMOS―. ¿Y ha pasado algo interesante en mi ausencia? ―pregunté y la cara de Ron se iluminó al instante.

―Pues sí. ¡No te lo vas a creer! ―exclamó sonriente.

―En realidad, no ha pasado nada, Harry. Vámonos, Ron ―le cortó mi amiga cogiéndole del brazo, parecía que ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

―Espera ―protestó éste―. Harry tiene que saberlo. ¡Snape se ha ido! ¡Ha dejado las clases! ―dijo feliz y Hermione me miró afligida. Ella sabía que para mí esa noticia no sería tan buena como lo era para mi amigo. Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero me salió más bien torcida. Era verdad, entonces, Snape había dejado el colegio. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar de nuevo. ¿A quién quería engañar? En el fondo quería seguir viéndole. Tenía la tonta esperanza de que tarde o temprano hablaríamos y me diría que todo había sido un mal entendido y que en realidad sí que quería estar conmigo.

―Lo siento, Harry ―me susurró bajito mi amiga. Yo apreté los labios, si decía algo me iba a echar a llorar, y no quería volver a hacerlo. No. Nunca más lloraría de nuevo por el murciélago grasiento. Se había burlado de mí. Me había usado y ahora se iba, sin una miserable explicación. Me dejaba solo con mi dolor, mientras él se escondía para recordar cómo me había humillado, echándome la culpa de lo que había pasado.

―¿Habéis terminado, chicos? ―preguntó Pomfrey acercándose por detrás de mis amigos con otra poción en las manos―, tengo que darle esto al señor Potter y, además, vuestro amigo necesita descansar.

―Luego volvemos, colega ―se despidió Ron dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

―Sí, Harry, descansa ―me dijo Hermione, mirándome con tristeza, y ambos se fueron. 

Yo me tomé lo que la enfermera me había dado y vi cómo ésta se sentaba al lado de mi cama. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, antes de que me quedara dormido, empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas, algunas bastante comprometidas, pero después de responderla con lo primero que se me había ocurrido, conseguí que me dejara en paz.


	24. Malentendido

Me quedé dormido al rato de tomar la poción y, aunque podría afirmar que no había tenido ningún sueño demasiado reconfortante, cuando desperté ya no me dolía nada. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Pomfrey que me diera el alta, cuando en ese preciso momento entró para revisar mi estado.

―Tómate esto, Potter ―me dijo amablemente―. Dentro de un par de horas volveré y si todo va bien estarás de vuelta en tu Torre.

―Mmm, ¿y no puedo irme ya? ―tenía entumecido todo el cuerpo de estar tanto tiempo allí, tumbado. Necesitaba moverme y salir de la enfermería.

―Lo siento. Pero tendrás que esperar ―me contestó y se dirigió hacia la puerta; al llegar allí se giró de nuevo hacia mí―, por cierto, tienes una visita. ¿Le digo que pase?

―Vale ―respondí y por un momento tuve la esperanza de que fuera él, que viniera para pedirme perdón ahora que había despertado. Aunque ya no ejerciera como profesor allí, con toda seguridad, seguiría viviendo en la mazmorras, ¿a dónde iba a ir, sino?

―Hola ―una voz juvenil y tímida hizo que centrase toda mi atención en la entrada. Desde luego, lo que vi, no era lo que me esperaba.

―¿Eh..., Oliver? ―pregunté, sorprendido.

―Sí, Harry. ¿Puedo entrar? ―me preguntó, desde el quicio de la puerta.

―Sí, claro. Pasa, pasa ―le invité, aunque seguía extrañado por su visita. Intenté incorporarme un poco, para no parecer demasiado desvalido. Esperaba que no quisiera darme alguna mala noticia sobre Quidditch.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―inquirió con el ceño fruncido―, la verdad es que tienes mejor aspecto que cuando te trajimos...

―¿Cuando me trajisteis? ―repetí. Creí que le había entendido mal. Él pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta.

―Vaya. Esperaba que te hubieran contado tus amigos que había sido yo el que te había visto caer desde la Torre de Astronomía... ―me confesó, algo sonrojado―. Yo avisé al director Dumbledore, que estaba buscándote por los alrededores del castillo. Si no llega a estar él por allí... ¡Buf! No quiero ni pensarlo...

―Bueno... y si no llegas a estar tú ahí para avisarle... ―apunté―. Por cierto, ¿y qué hacías a esas horas de la noche paseando fuera del castillo? Pensaba que yo era el único Gryffindor que solía saltarse las normas...

El rostro de mi capitán de equipo se sonrojó aún más.

―Verás... cuando Hermione y Ron alertaron al director de que no habías vuelto a tu habitación después de las once de la noche y... ―su mirada descendió hasta sus manos―, así que pensé…

―Espera ―le interrumpí―, ¿fueron ellos los culpables de que Dumbledore nos...? ―me detuve con brusquedad, casi se me escapaba lo que había hecho con Snape. 

―Bueno, lo que hicieron es normal. Estaban preocupados. Tenías una detención con Snape y ya llevabas demasiado tiempo fuera y no sabían nada de ti. Normalmente el profesor nos hace limpiar todo a fondo, pero no nos retiene más tarde de las diez, sabes que siempre nos deja marchar antes de que anochezca. Más que nada, porque está prohibido que los alumnos anden solos por los pasillos después de esa hora…

―Bueno, pero sigo sin saber muy bien qué tienes que ver con todo este asunto ―quise saber, no me cuadraba mucho que le hubieran dejado salir a los terrenos del castillo para buscarme. A menos que Dumbledore se lo hubiera pedido.

―Verás, es que… al ver que no aparecías, yo también me asusté ―me dijo, apartando su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el suelo―, no quería pensar que te hubiera podido pasar algo y aprovechando el alboroto, decidí salir a buscarte.

―Ya veo... bueno, te lo agradezco. Pero... ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí? Tampoco soy tan buen jugador, Oliver... tenías a Ginny si me hubieras tenido que reemplazar.

―En realidad, llevo mucho tiempo preocupándome por ti, Harry. Pero tú no te has dado cuenta. Y no lo hago porque seas un buen jugador o no, aunque bien sabes que eres un Buscador formidable... así que no te quites méritos.

A pesar de todo lo que me decía, seguía sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo. Me estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por mí pero no por ser un buen jugador. ¡Este chico no sabía ni lo que decía! Me llamó la atención ver que estaba más rojo que un tomate. Yo me encogí de hombros.

―Pues… muchas gracias, Oliver ―le solté―, si no hubiera sido por ti, creo que ésta no la hubiera contado.

―No hay de qué ―me contestó y me pareció notarle un poco agobiado. Miró para todos los lados y al ver que no había nadie más en la enfermería, continuó―. Harry, ya que hoy es viernes, ¿te gustaría quedar conmigo si te dan el alta hoy, para tomarnos algo en Las Tres Escobas?

―Vale, me parece bien ―acepté, un poco sorprendido por la repentina invitación. Oliver asintió y mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, le sonreí a modo de despedida.

 

Unas horas más tarde, estábamos sentados esperando a que Rosmerta nos atendiera. Mientras hablábamos me dio por pensar que parecía que a Oliver no le había hecho demasiada gracia que invitara también a mis amigos. Pero él tenía que comprender que me apetecía estar con ellos. Además… ¡Ni que fuera una cita como para tener que quedar los dos solos!

―¿Y los TIMO’s te resultaron muy difíciles, Oliver? ―le preguntó mi amiga, después de que se estableciera entre los cuatro un silencio incómodo.

―Un poco sí, Hermione. Pero estoy seguro de que tú no tendrás de qué preocuparte ―le contestó con una sonrisa.

―Tengo ganas de entrenar y jugar ese partido que nos queda contra Slytherin, les vamos a dar la paliza que se merecen ―dijo entusiasmado Ron.

―Por supuesto, Ron ―respondió Oliver, sin muchos ánimos―. Bueno, ¿y tú, Harry? No te he preguntado qué tal te fue la noche de San Valentín. No pude averiguar en quién te habías transformado ―me dijo, cambiando de tema con algo de brusquedad.

―Bueno, la verdad es que no fue la noche de mi vida ―contesté eludiendo su pregunta. Mis ojos se ensombrecieron ante el recuerdo de aquel día. Oliver había conseguido hacerme recordar a Snape.

―¡Dios! Yo me transformé en Goyle. No sabéis lo horrible que fue… ―intervino de nuevo retomando la conversación. Yo le sonreí, pensando que sí que sabía lo horrible que podía ser transformarse en ese tipo, pero no dije nada.

―Vaya, parece que Rosmerta no viene. Chicos, os dejamos hablando de Quidditch, ¿me acompañas a pedir las cervezas, Harry? ―dijo mi amiga haciendo amago de levantarse.

―Espera, Hermione. No hace falta que dejes solo a Ron. Ya voy yo con Harry ―insistió Oliver, levantándose un poco de su silla.

―Si no se va a quedar solo, se queda contigo hablando de quidditch ―contesto Hermione con un tono de advertencia―. Vamos, Harry ―exigió y me agarró del brazo, obligándome a seguirla.

Ya en la barra, se sentó en un taburete sin dar muchas señales de que fuera a pedir las bebidas. Fruncí el ceño. Algo estaba tramando y no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser.

―¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con Oliver Wood? ―me preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

―Pues hablar, y supuestamente tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, lo mismo que con vosotros ―le contesté extrañado, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo con él?

―Eh... Harry. Creo que no te has dado cuenta de sus intenciones ―me advirtió mi amiga y yo la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones, según tú? ―le pregunté con incredulidad.

―Creo que le gustas ―me espetó y me dejó sin palabras.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamé, más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Eché un vistazo hacia donde estaban mi amigo y Oliver para ver si me habían escuchado, pero ambos estaban enzarzados en alguna apasionante conversación sobre Quidditch.

―Lo que oyes, Harry. Cuando se enteró de que no estabas en tu cuarto, salió corriendo fuera de la sala común para buscarte. Y si no ha ido antes a verte a la enfermería estoy segura de que ha sido porque no sabía qué decirte ―me contó.

Vaya, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que lo que quisiera Oliver conmigo fuera una cita, para estar los dos a solas. Me encogí de hombros.

―¿A ti te gusta? ―me soltó de sopetón.

Ante aquella pregunta, sentí que mis ojos se nublaban ligeramente, pero me esforcé por no demostrar que me había entristecido y miré hacia el suelo.

―Creo que no ―confesé.

―Harry, por favor, dime qué te pasa ―me pidió, al notar mi repentino cambio de humor. Con una de sus manos, me agarró la barbilla para forzarme a mirarla y con la otra me acarició la rodilla para confortarme―. ¿Qué te pasó en la detención con Snape? Estoy muy preocupada...

―No me pasó nada, Hermione ―susurré. Incapaz de mirarla. A pesar de que me estuviera sujetando el rostro.

―Por favor, Harry... ―rogó―. Somos amigos…

La miré, y una maldita lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla. Ella me devolvió la mirada con los labios apretados, pero en vez de volver a preguntarme, me la limpió con un dedo y se giró hacia Rosmerta para pedirle cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Le di las gracias interiormente por haber comprendido que no estaba preparado para contárselo. Por lo menos, no todavía.

Cogimos las bebidas y volvimos a la mesa con los chicos. Hice un esfuerzo por sonreír mientras me sentaba al lado de Oliver. Quizás me vendría bien ampliar horizontes y conocer a otros chicos.

―Estábamos discutiendo que no nos vendría mal un entrenamiento extra mañana por la tarde, compañero. Hay que entrenar lo máximo posible para ganar a esos malditos Slytherin ―dijo Ron y después le dio un buen trago a su cerveza.

―¿Tú qué opinas, Harry? ―me preguntó Oliver sonriendo.

―Sí, supongo que estaría bien que entrenásemos un poco más ―murmuré.

No mucho tiempo después decidimos volver al colegio. Los tres habían pasado la tarde charlando y yo me había limitado a observar. Ron no se había dado ni cuenta de mi silencio, pero Hermione y Oliver me habían mirado de vez en cuando, preocupados. Cuando llegamos a nuestra sala común, mis amigos se despidieron y nos quedamos solos Oliver y yo.

Ambos nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, en silencio. Noté que me cogía de la mano, con timidez y gentileza, y yo lo quise interpretar como un gesto de amistad, aunque en mi interior sabía que para él significaba algo más.

―No te entretengo, Harry. Sé que ha sido un día largo y que necesitas descansar ―me dijo con su dulce voz, mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie. Permanecimos un rato mirándonos a los ojos―. Harry ―susurró y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba entre sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos dejándome consolar por su abrazo. Al ver que no me apartaba, se apretó más contra mí y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, yo me aparté sobresaltado. No estaba preparado para algo así.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención ―me dijo avergonzado.

―No. No pasa nada. He sido un tonto ―respondí. En realidad se notaba que no había hecho aquello para incomodarme. Probablemente había pensado que yo tenía las mismas intenciones al haberle permitido que me abrazara―. ¿Quieres que quedemos a tomar algo mañana, antes del entrenamiento extra? ―le pregunté. 

No perdía nada por quedar con él. En verdad, ya había perdido lo que, en realidad, me importaba. A él se le iluminaron los ojos al oírme. Parecía un buen chico.

―Claro. ¡Entonces, mañana nos vemos! ―exclamó, dándome un leve beso en la mejilla. Intenté sonreírle, pero sospeché que la sonrisa no me había quedado tan sincera como pretendía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Oliver lo he rejuvenecido dos años. En el canon, es cuatro años mayor que Harry y si me ciñera a eso, Oliver ya no estaría en Hogwarts... así que en este fic está cursando séptimo, estudiando para los EXTASIS.


	25. La Graduación

Aquel día habíamos decidido ir de compras, teníamos que conseguir algunos regalos y no podíamos dejarlo para más tarde. En aquel momento nos encontrábamos Ron y yo dando una vuelta por Hogsmeade, mirando tienda tras tienda. Llevábamos por lo menos mil horas de compras y todavía no habíamos logrado encontrar nada. Ron estaba buscando algo para Hermione, cualquier cosa que pudiera regalarle por su graduación y yo quería comprarle algo a Oliver por nuestro aniversario, ya que ese mismo día hacía justo dos años que Oliver se había graduado y que me había pedido salir en serio.

―Estoy harto, Harry, ¿y si les compramos lo primero que veamos y ya está? Seguro que de todas maneras no les gustará y lo acabarán cambiando ―protestó Ron.

―Yo seguramente no tendré problemas con Oli, le compre lo que le compre, pero Hermione, como no le guste tu regalo… me la imagino agradeciéndotelo con una sonrisilla falsa y guardándolo en un cajón para la posteridad ―le advertí, sonriendo.

―¡Merlín! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Por qué él se conforma con cualquier cosa que le compras? ―refunfuñó indignado.

―Porque lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano ―dije riéndome―. No. En realidad es porque tenemos gustos bastante parecidos, Ron. Además, Hermione es especialmente complicada y bueno… ella nunca te da pistas sobre lo que quiere, pero aun así, espera que aciertes de lleno. Oliver y yo nos entendemos bastante bien, y no suele ser muy exigente con los regalos, en cambio, como le lleves cualquier cosa a Hermione, ya te puedes ir preparando para tener un mes entero de abstinencia… ―le dije bromeando.

―¿Abstinencia? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo relacionado con el alcohol? ―me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Yo me sonrojé, pensaba que lo iba a pillar.

―Pues a que te va a tener a pan y agua durante un tiempo… ―intenté explicárselo.

―Pero si ella no cocina, compañero ―me contestó extrañado.

―Ron, me refería a que no querrá tener sexo contigo ―le solté. Ahora era mi amigo el que se había puesto colorado, supuse que le había pillado fuera de juego que sacase ese tema, ya que por lo general no solíamos hablar de eso.

―Acaso, ¿Oli y tú ya…? ―preguntó.

―Claro. ¿Tú no, Ron? ―le pregunté con incredulidad.

―Hermione quiere esperar hasta que nos graduemos… ―refunfuñó―. Menos mal que ya no queda nada…

―Mujeres ―suspiré y mirando a mi amigo comencé a reírme―. ¿Entonces llevas más de dos años saliendo con ella y no…? ―le pregunté, y él, más rojo que un tomate, asintió―. Para mí, las chicas son un mundo aparte, me quedo con los hombres, sin duda alguna.

―Bueno, colega, no estoy seguro de que sea un tema de mujeres ―dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros―, creo que es más bien un asunto de Hermione. Y, por cierto, Harry… ¿es como todos dicen? ―me preguntó mirando al suelo. Me pilló un poco desprevenido que Ron me preguntara algo tan personal.

―La verdad es que sí ―le respondí―. Es posible que al principio tengas que tener más paciencia porque puede que a Hermione le duela un poco o le moleste. Pero una vez superado eso, no querréis parar ―le dije y sonreí, me parecía gracioso estar dándole esa clase de consejos a mi amigo. Siempre me había parecido más avispado que yo en esos temas.

―Y Harry... vosotros... bueno, tú... eh, ¿puedo preguntarte quién...? ―tartamudeó mi amigo.

―¿En serio? ―me sorprendía que Ron quisiera que le diera ese tipo de detalles―. Normalmente Oliver es el pasivo ―le contesté imaginando que eso era lo que quería saber. Mi amigo se volvió a sonrojar, ahora parecía que su cara se había mimetizado con su pelo.

―Vaya... pensaba que… como me has dicho que a Hermione..., pues que tú...

―Por lo general no, Ron ―la sonrisa se me torció ligeramente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquello. Me concentré en alejar aquel día de mi mente. Mi primera vez. Con el bastardo grasiento.

―O sea, que Oliver es una nenaza. Y eso que es mayor que tú ―se burló divertido Ron―. Así me gusta, compañero. Que tú lleves los pantalones en la relación ―me dijo golpeándome la espalda.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Sabía que no hacía esos comentarios con ánimo de ofender, así que no le di importancia. Ron era así y a veces decía las cosas sin pensar. En realidad, yo no había sido capaz de hacerlo de la otra forma cuando había intimado con Oliver. Era demasiado doloroso para mí y no me refería a un dolor físico. Oliver había aceptado ser el pasivo porque no soportaba verme tan mal y yo se lo agradecía enormemente.

―¿Miramos en esta tienda? Podríamos regalarles un libro ―sugerí mientras entraba―. Seguro que Hermione echará de menos leer cuando se gradúe...

―Bueno... pretende matricularse en la universidad para hacer estudios superiores de algo relacionado con las leyes. Así que no cantes victoria. Tendrá muchos más libros para leer ―me contestó desanimado Ron.

―Pues yo creo que voy a cogerle éste a Oliver ―le comenté, después de mirar unos cuantos libros―. Estrategias avanzadas para el Quidditch. ¿Crees que le gustará? ―le pregunté a mi amigo enseñándoselo. Ron me lo quitó de las manos y leyó por encima lo que venía en la contraportada.

―Sí, me gusta hasta a mí, además, le vendrá bien, creo ―me contestó devolviéndomelo y yo asentí.

―Aunque siendo el capitán de los Puddlemere United, supongo que ya conocerá la mitad de las estrategias que vienen aquí... ―murmuré, pensando si definitivamente sería un buen regalo o no.

―¡Mira, Harry! 1001 cosas que un verdadero mago debería saber. ¿Qué opinas? ―me dijo y se puso a ojear el libro.

Yo pensaba, que si sólo eran mil y un cosas, con toda probabilidad Hermione ya las sabría, pero estaba cansado de dar vueltas, así que fingí que miraba el libro con atención y le dije que seguro que le encantaba. Así que los dos compramos nuestros libros y nos dirigimos a Las Tres Escobas que era donde habíamos quedado con nuestras respectivas parejas. Mire la hora, llegábamos tarde.

―Hola Hermione ―saludé a mi amiga―. Oli ―dije y me aproximé a él para darle un beso. Me senté a su lado y éste me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

―Habéis tardado mucho ―nos dijo con aquella sonrisa que tenía, de lo más seductora.

―Ha sido por culpa de Ron, que no sabes cómo se complica la vida ―le contesté.

―¡Es que es muy difícil! ―protestó él―. Como vosotros dos sois chicos, lo tenéis más sencillo ―dijo.

―Pues nada, Ron. Hazte gay para tenerlo más fácil a la hora de hacer regalos ―se quejó Hermione.

―No te enfades, cariño ―dijo mi amigo y Oliver y yo nos miramos sonriendo. Estos dos nunca cambiarían.

―¿Estás nervioso Harry? En unas horas es tu graduación ―me preguntó Oliver, bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

―Bueno, la verdad es que no ―confesé―. Por cierto, Oli, me parece una tontería esperar hasta después de que me gradúe, así que toma ―le dije sin más, tendiéndole el regalo que le había comprado. Me lo habían envuelto en la tienda, así que estaba listo para ser entregado―. Feliz aniversario, espero que te guste. 

―Gracias ―me contestó cogiéndolo y agitándolo, como tratando de averiguar lo que era, aunque estaba más claro que el agua que se trataba de un libro―, ya dos años juntos, Harry. Te quiero ―me dijo y yo le sonreí. Abrió el regalo lo más rápido que pudo y lo miró con cara de ilusión―. Me encanta. Muchas gracias, cariño ―dijo y me dio un dulce beso.

―Me alegra que te guste, Oliver ―le contesté, sonriéndole y miré fugazmente a Ron.

―Toma, yo también te he comprado algo ―me dijo y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos―. Pero no sé si te gustará ―comentó y me sorprendió notarle un poco inseguro porque, en realidad, no solía serlo. Me tendió una caja pequeña, en la cual, apenas habría cabido una snitch. Fruncí el ceño y cogí la cajita, intrigado.

―No te preocupes, que seguro que me gusta ―le tranquilicé. Lo agité como había hecho él anteriormente y como no pude averiguar de qué se trataba por el sonido, lo abrí. Era un anillo sencillo, hecho de algo que parecía oro blanco. Estaba sorprendido―. Gracias ―le dije y no pude evitar que sonara un poco forzado. No acostumbraba a llevar anillos, pero si le hacía ilusión, me lo pondría. Oliver me miró con los ojos brillantes y puso mis manos entre las suyas.

―Harry, llevamos saliendo ya dos años, aunque empezamos a conocernos bastante antes. Creo que ahora que estás a punto de graduarte y que casi eres un mago mayor de edad, es un buen momento para preguntarte si quieres casarte conmigo.

Me quedé impactado. Incluso mis amigos dejaron su tema de conversación para poner atención a nuestro diálogo. Hermione tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, Ron por el contrario, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

―Eh… bueno, Oli…, me has pillado por sorpresa. Yo… no sé qué decir ―titubeé. Ésa no era una decisión que pudiera tomar tan a la ligera. Además, aunque habían pasado ya dos años y medio, todavía no había superado del todo lo que me había pasado.

―Bueno, si necesitas tiempo… ―me dijo mi novio, con la cara contraída, imaginé que por la decepción―, si quieres puedes decirme algo después de la graduación, ¿qué opinas? 

Yo me relajé un poco al ver que tenía algo más de tiempo para contestar.

―Sí, Oli. Después de la graduación te daré una respuesta. Necesito pensarlo bien. Es que… no me lo esperaba, la verdad.

―Lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Ahora, chicos, creo que deberíais volver al castillo, no se os vaya a hacer tarde ―nos advirtió, apurando la cerveza de mantequilla que le quedaba en su vaso.

Fue dicho y hecho, los cuatro nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a Hogwarts.

―Bueno, yo me quedo aquí ―nos dijo Oliver cuando llegamos a la entrada del castillo―. Volveré por la tarde para ver qué tal os ha ido, y a por mi respuesta ―comentó guiñando un ojo y nos besamos para despedirnos. Tenía claro que debía pensar todo aquello muy bien. No podía precipitarme.

―¿Qué le vas a decir? ―me preguntó Hermione cuando Oliver ya se había ido.

―No lo sé. No lo tengo nada claro ―confesé.

―No respondas algo de lo que no estés muy seguro, colega. Puedes cagarla mucho a largo plazo ―me advirtió Ron mientras entrábamos al colegio.

Cuando llegó la graduación, inconscientemente, deseé que él estuviera allí. Había sido nuestro profesor durante casi cinco años, debería presentarse para despedirse de todos los alumnos que había formado. No podía desaparecer eternamente. Una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que iría, de que se dejaría ver ahora que yo nunca más volvería a ser su alumno. ¿Sería éste el reencuentro del que una vez había hablado cuando había ido a verme a la enfermería? ¿Podríamos por fin hablar y aclarar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Sin darme cuenta había estado esperando con ansias aquel momento, deseando verle de nuevo, con su postura arrogante y túnica ondulante. Durante aquellos dos años no le había visto ni una vez. Había estado convencido de que aunque no nos diese clase, seguiría viviendo en el castillo y que lo vería de forma esporádica. Pero parecía que me había confundido, porque no había sido así.

Para mi decepción, el único profesor de Pociones que se presentó fue Horace Slughorn, su sustituto. 

Todos me dieron la enhorabuena cuando tuve que ir a recoger mi diploma y yo les di las gracias con aire distraído. Mi cabeza andaba en otra parte en aquel momento. Odiando y maldiciendo a Severus Snape. ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarle? ¿Por qué no podía pensar en Oliver como pensaba en él? ¿Por qué no podía continuar con mi vida?

Después de la fiesta de graduación, me despedí de mis amigos y salí fuera de Hogwarts. Sabía que Oliver me estaría esperando allí y que querría una respuesta. Y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le iba a decir.


	26. Ataque sorpresa

Cuando salí de Hogwarts después de la graduación, escabulléndome entre toda la gente que se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, encontré a Oliver apoyado contra uno de los muros del castillo. Me miró con una sonrisa en la boca y se acercó a mí. Yo me había quedado estático en el sitio, sin saber qué le iba a contestar, todavía no lo tenía nada claro.

―¡Harry! ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ―me pregunto abrazándome con ímpetu.

―Bien. Muy bien ―le contesté, liberándome de su abrazo―. En realidad, ahora me siento un poco raro. Eso de pensar que no volveré a Hogwarts el año que viene…

―Bueno, eso es lo que piensas ahora. Ya verás como luego no vas a tener ni tiempo para echar de menos el castillo… ―me dijo y me agarró de la mano, yo le correspondí.

―Supongo. La verdad es que estaré entretenido un tiempo, mientras me saco los estudios superiores de magisterio. En cuanto los termine, Dumbledore me ha dicho que puedo contar con una plaza para enseñar aquí, en Hogwarts. Ha sido un detalle por su parte.

―Bueno, ésa es una muy buena oportunidad. El director no le ofrecería un puesto en el colegio a cualquiera. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo ―me dijo. Oliver siempre se deshacía en halagos para mí. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que, en una relación, pudiera ser tan dulce y cariñoso. Antes sólo lo había conocido siendo mi capitán de Quidditch… y claro, ahí sacaba su lado exigente y perfeccionista y no había forma de que pudiera conocer otras de sus cualidades. Una vez que habíamos compartido algo más que el pertenecer al mismo equipo, me había dado cuenta de que era también muy tierno y atento.

―No creo que sea tan bueno, Oli. Es sólo que… ya sabes, Dumbledore siempre ha tenido una ligera debilidad por mí ―le confesé, sonriente.

―Siempre tan modesto. No deberías hacer de menos a tus propios méritos, cariño ―me contestó y me achuchó más fuerte. A veces era demasiado empalagoso, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

―Lo que pasa es que tú me miras con ojos de enamorado ―le dije alzando las cejas.

―Quizás tengas razón… ―murmuró―, por cierto, Harry, ¿has pensado en eso? Si quieres podemos continuar como estamos y darnos un poco más de tiempo. No tienes por qué responderme ya. Es posible que me haya precipitado un poco…

―Oliver, sí ―le dije y me miró atónito. Vale, era posible que no me hubiera explicado lo suficiente, en verdad, acababa de tomar la decisión en ese preciso instante―. Sí quiero casarme contigo, pero por Dios, ¡cállate! ―le espeté y le di un beso en la boca, mi novio lo profundizó Y momentos después nos apartamos para recuperar el aliento y dirigirnos a su casa. Vivía solo y eso nos proporcionaba la intimidad que necesitábamos. Allí hicimos el amor, aunque yo, como la mayoría de las veces, me imaginé que no era Oliver, sino otra persona la que yacía debajo de mí, entregándose sin ningún prejuicio. Simplemente porque me amaba.

Habíamos fijado la fecha de la boda para el quince de septiembre. No quería casarme antes de mi cumpleaños por eso de que todavía era menor de edad y ese día nos pareció bien a los dos, ya que no estaba demasiado cerca de la otra fecha, y así no se juntaban ambas celebraciones. Además, seguramente todavía hiciera buen tiempo.

 

Aquella tarde había quedado con Ron para que me acompañara a probarme trajes para la boda. Quedaba apenas un mes y ya no podía aplazarlo más. Mi amigo iba a ser el padrino, así que ya aprovechaba para buscarse él también algo en condiciones, porque su madre le había preparado uno, pero era aún peor que el traje de gala que le había enviado en cuarto curso, así que lo habíamos acabado desechando como posible opción.

―Estoy muy nervioso ―le dije, mientras me acercaba a uno de los muebles que había en la tienda “Tiroslargos Moda”.

―Normal, uno no se casa todos los días, ¿verdad, colega? ―me contestó, mirando unos cuantos trajes.

Yo asentí, mientras cogía una percha que tenía una especie de camisa roja con churreras y encajes que me pareció horrible, pero se la puse por encima a Ron, dándole a entender que a él le quedaría muy bien, y después de mirarme con los ojos abiertos de par en par me comencé a reír y entonces él hizo lo mismo, al captar la broma.

―Bueno… ¿y Hermione y tú cuándo os casáis? ―le pregunté, mientras colocaba la estrafalaria camisa en el mismo lugar de donde la había cogido.

―Ni idea, Harry. Pero todavía es muy pronto. Que Oliver y tú estéis locos de remate, no significa que los demás también lo estemos…

―Ya lleváis juntos casi tres años ―razoné―, aunque bueno, visto lo visto, parece que a Hermione le gusta tomarse su tiempo para ciertas cosas…

Ron se puso rojo bermellón, intuyendo a lo que me estaba refiriendo y me dio un codazo.

―¡¡Hola chicos!! ―nos saludó una vocecilla femenina a nuestra espalda. Nosotros nos giramos sorprendidos de encontrárnosla precisamente a ella por allí.

―¡Hermione! ―protestó Ron―. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―inquirió viendo que por detrás de ella entraba Oliver.

―Hola, Harry ―me saludó Oli dándome un beso.

―¿Qué pasa, Ron? ―preguntó su novia poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

―¿No sabes que en el mundo mágico trae mala suerte ver el traje del novio antes de la boda? ―dijo mi amigo con indignación.

―Pues sí, lo sabía. Pero no tenía ni idea de que estabais en esta tienda, y cuando he entrado y os he visto, pues lo más normal es que me acerque y os salude, ¿no crees? ―contestó Hermione, un poco cabreada―. Pero no te preocupes tanto, que ya nos vamos. ¡Oli!

―No, Hermione. Espera ―le pedí, girándome para mirarla―, la verdad es que estoy un poco agobiado de estar aquí. ¿Y si nos vamos nosotros, Ron? ―sugerí.

―No. Nosotros estábamos antes. Que se vayan ellos ―refunfuñó.

Hermione agarró a Oliver por el brazo instándole a salir fuera con ella. Él me miró sorprendido. Me di cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer.

―Hermione espera ―insistí―. Lo digo en serio. Estoy un poco cansado de mirar ropa… Por favor, Ron ―dije volviéndome hacia mi amigo―, ¿me acompañas a tomar un helado?

Cuando pronuncié la última palabra, Ron la asoció con comida y sus ojos se iluminaron. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de par en par.

―Buena suerte con la búsqueda de trajes, chicos ―les dijo a unos sorprendidos Hermione y Oliver, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

―Nos vemos ―susurré besando de nuevo a mi prometido.

―Te quiero, Harry ―me contestó y yo le sonreí como acostumbraba a hacer siempre ante esa declaración.

Ron también se despidió de su novia y después salimos a la calle. Ya buscaríamos nuestros trajes en otro momento. En realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de mirar nada aquel día, habíamos ido, más bien, porque Hermione se había empeñado en que lo hiciéramos, argumentando que dejábamos todo para el último momento y que luego vendrían las prisas.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería “La Snitch Helada” nos sorprendimos al ver que aquel año habían puesto varias mesitas con sillas en la calle para que la gente se tomara ahí sus helados. Sólo quedaba una vacía, así que le dije a Ron los sabores que quería: jengibre y regaliz, y entró a pedir mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa libre. Necesitaba que me diera un poco el aire.

Desde fuera, se podía ver la extensa cola que había para pedir los helados. Era normal, los pocos días que hacía calor la gente los aprovechaba a fondo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia las mesas que estaban a mi alrededor. Casi todas estaban ocupadas por parejas con sus hijos, y algunos de ellos estaban señalándome. Con toda probabilidad, les debían estar preguntando a sus padres si era el famoso niño-que-vivió. Yo, por instinto, me alboroté un poco el flequillo, para intentar que la cicatriz quedara oculta bajo el pelo. Me pregunté si algún día me libraría de todo aquello. Supuse que no. Cuando luchara contra Voldemort, ganara o perdiera, seguramente la gente seguiría hablando de mí. Incluso muerto, la gente recordaría a El-niño-que-vivió-y-después-murió-a-manos-de-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Miré hacia el interior de la heladería buscando a Ron. Estaban a punto de atenderle. En verdad, no me estaba muriendo de ganas por comerme un helado, había insistido en ir a tomar uno porque sabía que sólo con comida podría conseguir que Ron me acompañara fuera de la tienda de ropa.

―¿Me daría un autógrafo, señor Potter?

Aquella voz infantil me sobresaltó. Dirigí la vista hacia la voz y me encontré con un niño que tendría unos seis o siete años, rubio con el pelo bastante cortito y los ojos verdosos, casi grises. El niño me tendía una servilleta de papel, mientras me miraba ilusionado.

―No molestes al joven, Paul ―se quejó el señor que iba con el chico―. Disculpa― me dijo, y yo le sonreí.

―No pasa nada ―contesté―. ¿Quieres que te firme en esta servilleta? ―le pregunté al niño, mientras la cogía y él asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Para Paul, de Harry Potter ―murmuré mientras escribía―. Aquí tienes ―le dije, devolviéndole el papel.

―¿Qué se dice? ―le preguntó con autoridad el padre cuando el niño cogió la servilleta de mis manos.

―¡Gracias! ―exclamó el pequeño y salió corriendo hacia la heladería.

―Muchas gracias ―repitió el adulto y se marchó apresurado tras su hijo.

Al quedarme de nuevo solo, mi mente comenzó a divagar y acabó centrándose en Oliver. Era evidente que me quería un montón, y yo no dudaba en que iba a ser feliz con él, pero no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión adecuada. Creía que, en el fondo, me había precipitado.

Volví a mirar hacia la cola, había una discusión entre las dos personas que estaban justo delante de Ron. Me imaginé que alguno de ellos se habría intentado colar. Suspiré. Mi helado tardaría más en venir. Si antes tenía pocas ganas de tomármelo, ahora menos. Seguramente Hermione y Oliver ya habrían elegido sus túnicas para la boda y nosotros seguíamos allí, esperando. De pronto, algo me sobresaltó. Alguien había golpeado o apartado la silla que estaba guardándole a Ron…

―Está ocu… ―comencé a decir girándome, pero mi voz se cortó cuando vi delante de mí a un hombre vestido con una capa de Mortífago y una máscara.

Me puse de pie y eso pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida, porque justo en ese momento la gente comenzó a levantarse de los sitios con sus hijos, huyendo del lugar, despavorida. Algunas sillas acabaron volcándose de la inercia, volviéndose tanto obstáculos como lugares para ocultarse. La gente gritaba por doquier y corrían sin rumbo. Un segundo después, el Mortífago me apuntaba con su varita. Yo saqué con agilidad la mía, pero justo cuando le iba a apuntar…

―¡Expelliarmus! ―gritó y yo me caí al suelo a la vez que la varita escapaba de mis manos―. Accio varita ―dijo el Mortífago con rapidez, señalando hacia el lugar donde había caído ésta y atrapándola al vuelo.

―¡Mierda! ―grité intentando incorporarme, observando todo aquello con perplejidad. Me encontraba desarmado y no sabía qué hacer.

El padre del niño que se había acercado antes, se aproximó con la varita alzada, pero el Mortífago, sin tan siquiera girarse, hizo un gesto de barrido con la mano y el hombre y el hijo terminaron tirados en el suelo.

Después, se acercó a mí, todavía apuntándome, pero yo no retrocedí, seguí mirándole de forma retadora, sabía que tenía las de perder, pero por lo menos demostraría que no iba a conseguir intimidarme. Sólo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo. Como acto reflejo, miré hacia la heladería y, por fin, vi a Ron saliendo con un helado en cada mano. Mi amigo dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa dónde yo debía haber estado sentado y, evidentemente, no me vio.

―¡Ron! ―grité, desde el suelo.

En el momento en que éste miró hacia donde estaba, dejó caer los helados y echó a correr hacia mí, buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero el Mortífago me puso una mano en el hombro y se Desapareció conmigo antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo.


	27. Los fantasmas vuelven

Al Aparecernos caí al suelo bruscamente. Me levanté en cuanto pude intentando no hacer caso al mareo que sentía y me aparté con rapidez de mi secuestrador, que me observaba desde su privilegiada posición, totalmente erguido.

―¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ―grité. Estaba asustado, aunque intenté que mi voz sonara con la mayor seguridad posible. Era consciente de que sin mi varita me encontraba a su merced. Miré rápidamente el sitio donde nos encontrábamos, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Ante mi sorpresa, tiró ambas armas mágicas al suelo. Yo me precipité hacia donde habían caído para coger la mía, sin pensar que todo aquello podría haber sido una trampa. Pero antes de que la pudiera alcanzar, se quitó la máscara y la capa y las tiró junto a las varitas. Me detuve con brusquedad para fijar mi vista en la cara de mi captor, ahora descubierta. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba. No podía ser.

―Harry ―susurró cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas, e intentó acercarse a mí, estirando una mano hacia donde me encontraba. Yo me aparté sorprendido y confuso.

―¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Snape? ―pregunté de nuevo, pronunciando su apellido con toda la repulsión que me fue posible. Quería hacerle daño. No quería estar allí con él, ¿o quizás sí? Me sentía muy confundido.

―Tenemos que hablar ―me contestó y siguió mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver un ligero brillo reflejado en ellos. En los míos sólo debió encontrar odio y dolor, entremezclados o, al menos, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo―. Echaba de menos mirar tus cautivadores ojos, Harry ―dijo―, aunque me gustaban más cuando reflejaban esperanza e inocencia.

―Esperanza e inocencia ―repetí, arrastrando las palabras―. ¿Esperanza? Qué irónico que busques en mi mirada un sentimiento que ya no está, porque precisamente tú me lo arrebataste. ¡¿Inocencia?! ―grité―. No esperes que vuelva, porque hace mucho que la perdí y fue gracias a ti, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas? ―le eché en cara.

―Déjame explicártelo ―me pidió―. Creo que deberías empezar por calmarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decir ―espetó con rotundidad. 

―¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que me hiciste hace dos años? ¿Quieres seguir torturándome? ¡No sé por qué me has traído aquí, pero que sepas que no vas a conseguir nada! ―exclamé haciendo aspavientos. Estaba cabreado. ¿Por qué no lo había dejado pasar y ya? ¿Por qué insistía en remover el pasado? ¿A dónde pretendía llegar?

―Sólo quiero contarte la verdad ―me contestó, mirándome con el ceño fruncido―. Y hasta que no me escuches, no vas a irte de aquí ―me dijo endureciendo la voz.

Suspiré. Ya no podía perder nada más y si le escuchaba podría salir de aquel sitio. Además, el daño ya estaba hecho. Me senté en una de las dos sillas que había en aquella sala, la cual parecía haber estado deshabitada durante mucho tiempo. Tenía una decoración bastante austera y la estancia, en general, estaba totalmente desarreglada, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero si por casualidad era donde el hombre había vivido durante aquellos dos años, el sitio era cualquier cosa menos acogedor. Apenas había un par de sofás raídos y una mesa que había visto mejores días. Era una habitación fría, que daba sensación de vacío, quizás era así como se sentía él en realidad. Agité la cabeza ante ese absurdo pensamiento. Que yo deseara que él se sintiera así, no significaba que fuese cierto. Observé que lo único que parecía haber tenido un uso habitual era la chimenea, probablemente su único medio de comunicación con el exterior.

―Empieza ―exigí, después de un rato de silencio. Él asintió y se acomodó en la otra silla, frente a mí. Era raro que no se hubiera quedado de pie, intentando intimidarme con su altura, supuse que, en cierta forma, quería parece más cercano.

―Soy consciente de que después de tanto tiempo, te costará creerte todo esto. Pero he decidido contártelo y aunque te parezca inverosímil, es la verdad ―hizo una pausa para mirarme y yo me esforcé por mantener el rostro inexpresivo como hacía él―. Sé que desde que entraste a Hogwarts no he sido precisamente justo contigo. Sé que no te he hablado de forma correcta, y que no me he preocupado nunca porque aprendieras algo en mi clase, además… también debo reconocer que alguna vez te he castigado de forma injusta ―se detuvo y yo asentí, ligeramente impresionado por el hecho de que el profesor reconociera que había hecho todo aquello de forma consciente―. Al principio, esto sólo lo hacía por la fijación que tenía contra tu padre, como bien sabes. Aunque debo admitir que, a pesar de todo, no era un acto muy maduro por mi parte. En cuarto curso me di cuenta de que si te provocaba, si decía cosas para humillarte o mortificarte, era porque de alguna forma intentaba que te mantuvieras alejado de mí. Comprendí, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, que el odio que sentía hacia ti, ya no era tal, y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que no podía evitar tener contacto contigo aunque fuera de una forma que te hiriera. Con el tiempo también acabé aceptando que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza.

Se quedó callado. Yo no estaba seguro de haberle entendido bien, pero me esforcé por mantener mi gesto neutro. Levanté la vista para mirarle, sorprendiéndome al ver que él estaba mirando al suelo. Si todo aquello era verdad, seguramente no le estaría resultando nada fácil contarlo.

―Sigue ―pedí intentando sonar indiferente. Él se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

―Me repetía un millón de veces al día que aquello estaba mal. Que no podía estar sintiendo nada por un mocoso de catorce años. Intenté convencerme de que sólo estaba confundido. Pero por más que lo repetía en mi cabeza, tú no salías de ahí, atormentándome día tras día. Eso hacía que me portara peor todavía contigo. Hasta que acabé asumiendo la realidad, y también aceptando que a pesar de lo que sintiera, había demasiadas cosas que nos separaban, entre éstas, tu edad, tu orientación sexual, el odio que sentías hacia mí, que reconozco que yo mismo me había ganado, el…

―¿Mi orientación sexual? ―le interrumpí confundido.

―Bueno, por aquel entonces se rumoreaba que habías tenido una especie de relación con la señorita Chang...

―En aquella época todavía no sabía lo que sentía en realidad, estaba bastante confundido… ―confesé―. Continúa, por favor ―dije sin querer dar más explicaciones. Todo me parecía muy extraño… nada de aquello me parecía real. Pero a la vez quería creerle con todas mis fuerzas.

―Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que algo me estaba preocupando. Ya sabes cómo es, ese viejo entrometido siempre se entera de todo. A veces estaba ausente y él me conoce demasiado bien como para saber que eso no es normal en mí. Acabé contándole que me sentía atraído por alguien del colegio, pero que sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con esa persona y que no sabía cómo manejar el asunto. Él se alegró mucho al saber esto y entonces me animó y me convenció para que intentara un acercamiento en San Valentín. Claro que él no tenía ni idea de quién era la persona en cuestión, si lo hubiera sabido... ―el hombre se detuvo un momento―. Después de contarnos a todos lo que había planeado, me dijo que me reuniera con él en su despacho y allí me instó a aprovechar mi nueva apariencia para intentar hablar con quien tenía en la cabeza, o por lo menos sacarle información que me pudiera ser útil para tener alguna ventaja al respecto. Lo que hice no fue propio de mí, pero entre sus palabras de ánimo y su insistencia… también influyó mi reciente descubrimiento sobre tus preferencias y la reacción que tuviste cuando chocamos. Todo eso en conjunto me hizo pensar que quizás tuviera una pequeña oportunidad y acabé decidiéndome. Pensando que, al fin y al cabo, tendría otra apariencia y podría desaparecer cuando quisiera, si el asunto se torcía.

―Entonces, entre el director y tú, ¿lo arreglasteis todo para que yo no me transformara y así localizarme mejor? ―pregunté con incredulidad.

―No, él no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Fui yo ―me confesó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí―. Lancé un hechizo localizador cuando me quedé solo. Así pude encontrar tu pelo y separarlo del resto, una vez hecho esto, lo dejé en un lugar donde pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente para echarlo en tu poción. Y cuando te transformaste, me bastó un segundo para cerciorarme de que te había dado la poción correcta. La respuesta que me diste cuando te dije que aprovecharas la fama de Potter fue concluyente. A veces, eres demasiado predecible, Harry.

Todavía estaba asimilando toda la información que me había dado cuando dejó de hablar. Me parecía totalmente absurdo el hecho de que yo hubiera podido gustarle a Snape desde cuarto. Pero no quería atacarle con preguntas al respecto hasta que no hubiera terminado de contármelo todo. En realidad, sólo pensaba en salir de allí, me sentía confuso y algo mareado, era demasiado para mí y en esos momentos sentía que necesitaba estar solo.

―¿Y tu transformación en Cho también fue…?

―No… si hubiera elegido una apariencia hubiera sido la de un hombre, te lo puedo asegurar, por motivos obvios. Fue el azar lo que me hizo transformarme en la señorita Cho. Imaginé que siendo quien eras, no sería extraño que se acercase a ti cualquier persona ―me contestó―, el asunto es que después de ese día, como ya sabes, todo se descontroló, y acabamos haciendo algo que me había jurado que no haría nunca ni con un menor ni con un estudiante.

―Bueno, sí ―le corté―. Y después de echar un polvo conmigo, ¿qué? ―solté con brusquedad, tocar aquel tema me hacía daño.

―No me hables de esa manera ―me reprendió y yo me encogí de hombros, iba a decirle que ya no era mi profesor y que podía hablarle como me diera la gana, pero me callé para que siguiera hablando. No valía la pena discutir a estas alturas por eso―. Me hubiera gustado acercarme a ti y conocerte, pero me dejé llevar y todo se fue a la mierda. Cuando Dumbledore nos pilló, pensé que nos iba a expulsar, que todo acabaría mal. Si dije todo aquello en su despacho fue para convencerlo de que no iba a volver a pasar nada entre nosotros… si no hubiera actuado de esa forma, de la forma en la que solía ser contigo antes de… antes de eso, Dumbledore no se lo hubiera creído y podríamos haber acabado en serios problemas. Por eso fui tan mezquino.

―Claro, y para convencerlo viste necesario decirle que te había ROGADO que lo hicieras, ¡¿verdad?! ―grité, quizás con demasiado resentimiento en la voz. Aquella frase se me había quedado grabada a fuego―. ¿Tenías que decirle que, prácticamente, yo te había obligado a que me follaras?

―Estaba cabreado con él por no haber respetado nuestra intimidad y quería vengarme por inmiscuirse donde no le llamaban. Quería hacerle daño a él, no a ti. Sabía que le dolería escuchar todas aquellas cosas sobre su protegido, pero no podía imaginarme que tú también estarías escuchándome. Me dejé llevar por la rabia y al final el más perjudicado en todo este asunto fuiste tú ―se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera rememorando lo que había pasado―. Creo que perdí el control y acabé exagerando un poco… ―me soltó.

No sabía en qué momento me había puesto de pie. Y mucho menos me había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había hecho él. Nos encontrábamos uno frente al otro, yo chillándole y él intentando responderme lo más calmado que podía, tanto, que me exasperaba.

―¿Qué exageraste un poco, sólo? ¡Me hiciste mucho daño, Snape! ―le grité―, y encima en vez de quedarte después del accidente para explicarme lo que había pasado, decidiste que era mejor desaparecer. Me parece el acto más maduro que has tenido en toda tu vida.

―No podía quedarme, Harry. ¿No lo comprendes? Yo seguía siendo tu profesor y tú mi alumno. Hubiéramos discutido hasta destrozar lo poco que quedaba de nuestra relación o hubiéramos recaído, arriesgándonos a que Dumbledore nos pillara de nuevo y nos acabase expulsando. Y eso hubiera arruinado nuestras vidas. ¡Yo no hubiera podido volver a dar clase! Y, a saber qué hubiera pasado contigo. ¿Acaso querías eso? ―me preguntó. Yo me quedé observándolo, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en el rostro. En verdad, ahora mismo, no me hubiera importado que le hubieran echado. Pero preferí abstenerme de responder.

―¿Y por qué has venido ahora? ¿Es que los remordimientos por haberme utilizado no te dejaban dormir? ―le solté con mordacidad.

―He venido porque… porque quiero intentarlo ―me contestó con solemnidad, dando un paso hacia mí, que yo retrocedí, intentando mantener las distancias―. ¿Tan pronto se te ha olvidado lo que te dije en la clase, cuando estuvimos juntos?

―¿Te refieres a lo que me dijiste cuando usaste Oclumancia para eludir los efectos del Veritaserum? ―inquirí con ironía.

―Te mentí. No utilicé Oclumancia. Estaba tan desconcertado por saber que me habías hecho ingerir el suero de la verdad que ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Si te dije que lo había hecho, fue para que olvidaras más rápido lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Era mejor que pensaras que todo era mentira y te fuera más fácil continuar con tu vida, por lo menos hasta ahora, que te has graduado y eres mayor de edad.

Me quedé impactado. No sabía qué creer. ¿Sería posible que lo que me estaba contando fuera verdad? ¿Estaría siendo sincero conmigo?

―No. No puedo creerte. No, después de todo lo que dijiste… ― espeté finalmente y me di la vuelta, con intención de marcharme de allí.


	28. Recapacitando

Me giré buscando alguna puerta por donde pudiera salir. No quería estar más tiempo allí en esa extraña casa vacía, y mucho menos con Snape. No quería escuchar más tonterías. Un segundo después de darle la espalda sentí que me agarraba con fuerza del brazo.

―¡Yo no sabía que estabas oyéndome! ―estalló, perdiendo el control por primera vez, haciendo que me detuviera y me volviera hacia él―. ¡Sólo lo hice para protegernos! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Harry? Sólo quería protegerte… ―me cogió las manos. Un fuerte nudo en mi garganta hacía que me costara respirar y se me humedecieron los ojos a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para evitar llorar. Me miró con gesto compungido. Era la primera vez que veía a mi profesor de aquella forma. Tan vulnerable. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que al final se decidió a continuar―. Me preocupo por ti ―susurró y apretó mis manos entre las suyas. Al oír aquello no pude más y rompí a llorar.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? ―le pregunté con las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con un puño.

―Tuve que esperar hasta que te graduases ―murmuró―. No podía arriesgarme a darte esperanzas y luego volver a alejarme y dejarte solo de nuevo.

―¡Pero ahora es demasiado tarde! ―exclamé―, es demasiado… tarde ―repetí y levanté el dedo donde me había puesto el anillo de compromiso―. Estoy comprometido con Oliver Wood.

―Si es tarde o no, lo tienes que decidir tú. Desde mi punto de vista no hay nada perdido ―me dijo con seriedad. Hizo una pausa y con un dedo me limpió una gota que rodaba por mi mejilla―. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, lo acepto, pero por lo menos, dime que me perdonas, Harry.

―Eso es difícil. No sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar ―le dije con rotundidad. De nuevo volviendo a mi mente todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

―Sólo fueron palabras, Harry, ¿no te sirve de nada que te diga que no las sentía? ―me dijo y noté que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―¡Era mi primera vez! ¡Se suponía que sería un momento que siempre recordaría con ternura, no con asco!

―Ambos nos precipitamos. Y lo sabes.

―Pero me dejaste mal delante de Dumbledore. ¡Me echaste la culpa de todo! ¡Le insinuaste que yo me había acostado contigo sólo para que te echaran! ―grité―. Por mucho que te hubiese podido odiar, nunca hubiera caído tan bajo, y lo sabes.

―Cuando estuviste inconsciente, hablé con el director. Me pidió una explicación por lo que acababa de pasar en la Torre de Astronomía y me dijo que no se creía la historia que le había contado en su despacho. Al final acabé contándole la verdad, que todo había sido consentido por ambas partes y que iba a dejar la escuela para no empeorar la situación.

―No merecía lo que me hiciste. No sabes lo difícil que fue hacer frente a todo aquello...

―Puedo imaginármelo. Para mí tampoco fue fácil ―me respondió―. Pero ya te he explicado por qué le dije eso a Dumbledore…

―Sí, pero supongo que tú no tuviste que responder a las insistentes preguntas de Hermione. Ella sabía que me gustabas, fue ella quien me ayudó con el Veritaserum… ―susurré―. Hermione quería saber qué había pasado. Ella sabía que había sucedido algo malo. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento, cuando me preguntó si habías hecho algo que yo no quisiera? ―gimoteé, de nuevo había dejado brotar las lágrimas de mis ojos, que ahora caían sin control―. ¡Estuve a punto de contárselo todo! Porque me sentía fatal, me sentía sucio y humillado... ¡me habías utilizado! Era como si sólo me hubieras querido para descargarte y luego burlarte cruelmente de mí. Para luego acabar echándome la culpa de todo frente a Dumbledore, como si lo único que hubieras estado buscando fuera la forma de justificar ante el director lo malo que yo era y todo lo que yo te había hecho ―le dije, bajando cada vez más la voz, me quité las gafas y las sequé con la camiseta―. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser un momento bonito y especial en mi vida, volvía a mi mente para atormentarme cada vez que me acordaba de ti ―Snape me había puesto una mano en el hombro, para consolarme, pero apenas fui consciente de ese gesto―. No fui capaz de contarle la verdad a Hermione. Me daba incluso vergüenza reconocer cómo me habías tratado y cómo me había dejado engañar por ti, así que le dije que no había pasado nada, que simplemente habíamos discutido y que no se preocupara, que lo dejara estar.

―Granger siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman ―contestó y me abrazó. Yo estaba temblando. Intenté zafarme pero me retuvo con fuerza contra su pecho―, lo siento, Harry.

―Yo también ―murmuré como si al levantar la voz, todo aquello se pudiera desvanecer. Al final me rendí y sin poder evitarlo, lloré desconsoladamente entre sus brazos. Severus hundió su cara en mi pelo y con su nariz me acarició la oreja con ternura, en un gesto tranquilizador. Poco a poco, mi cuerpo dejó de estremecerse.

―¿A qué huele? ―me susurró, haciéndome cosquillas en el oído. Levanté la mirada enrojecida por el llanto y le vi sonriéndome. Sin saber por qué, verlo así me tranquilizó―. Tu pelo. Huele como a frutas ―comentó.

―Es que uso un champú de frutas ―contesté sonriendo ligeramente, con la voz un poco enronquecida―, aunque bueno, en realidad, se rumorea que tú no sabes lo que es un champú... ―me burlé. Él pareció relajarse al notar que estaba bromeando.

―¿Te estás vengando de mí porque me porté mal contigo hace dos años? ―me preguntó mirándome, amenazante.

―Te lo mereces ―le respondí sonriendo y con el dorso de la mano me sequé los resquicios de lágrimas que se habían quedado en mi cara.

―¿Acaso estás insinuando que mi pelo huele mal, mocoso arrogante? ―me preguntó fingiendo indignación.

Y esta vez fui yo quien hundió la nariz entre los mechones de su suave pelo. Para olerlo, aunque en realidad, no tenía ninguna fragancia específica, olía a él y eso me gustaba, y también el recordar cómo se había deslizado por mi cuerpo o por mis mejillas mientras sus labios me habían recorrido por completo, aquel día, hacía tanto tiempo.

Noté cómo se separaba ligeramente de mi lado, sacándome de golpe de la embriagadora sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Le miré un poco confundido, casi esperando que ahora vinieran las burlas y las risas por haber vuelto a confiar de nuevo en él. Para mi consuelo, sólo me encontré con su mirada preocupada. Suspiré, más tranquilo.

―Deberías irte, Harry ―me dijo. Yo fruncí el ceño, no entendía que me estuviera echando tan pronto, ahora que acabábamos de reconciliarnos.

―No quiero ―le contesté con tono insolente, esperando que le molestara. Él apretó sus labios al más puro estilo McGonagall. Yo supuse que lo había hecho para contenerse y no soltarme una regañina por mi respuesta.

―Tus amigos se preocuparán. Piensa que Weasley vio cómo un Mortífago se Desaparecía con su mejor amigo desarmado... Suerte tendré si no se ha movilizado ya toda la Orden para localizar a El-niño-que-vivió.

―¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si prefiero quedarme contigo? ―le contesté.

―Harry, tienes que volver. Tienes que hablar con tus amigos. Y no estaría mal si también hablaras con el señor Wood ―me comentó.

―¿Que hable con Oliver? ―pregunté extrañado.

―¿No tenías pensado hacerlo? ―inquirió y por el tono no supe decir si estaba preocupado, dolido o ambas cosas a la vez―. Supongo que eso significa que vas a casarte con él… ―me aclaró y esta vez sí noté que su tono era de decepción.

―No. Creo que no ―confesé. En realidad nunca había estado convencido del todo con la boda. Y ahora, después de las confesiones de Severus, mucho menos. Le miré, y vi gravedad en su rostro―. Hablaré con él. Aunque sé que le voy a hacer polvo ―me lamenté.

―Descuida, sobrevivirá. Todavía es joven ―contestó con desdén, y yo le miré cabreado.

No era tan fácil. Era una persona a la que había querido, aunque no estuviera enamorado de él, y siempre se había portado bien conmigo. Iba a ser bastante complicado, porque no quería hacerle daño y no venía forma de evitar lo inevitable. Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se arrimó a la chimenea de la habitación. Yo le observé sin entender qué era lo que iba a hacer.

―Él será joven, pero tú eres un gruñón ―le solté mientras se alejaba. Severus echó polvos Flu sin hacer caso a mi comentario y metió la cabeza a través del fuego verde que iluminó la estancia.

―¿¡Que Harry está contigo!? ―gritó el director al otro lado de la chimenea. Parecía que la red Flu de Snape estaba conectada con la del despacho de Dumbledore.

―Sí. No tenéis de qué preocuparos. Dejad de buscarle.

―Pero... Ronald Weasley dijo que un Mortífago se había Desaparecido con él... ―el director hizo una pausa―, empiezo a comprenderlo todo. Pero... ¡Severus! ¿No podías haberte presentado con tu apariencia y haberle dicho que querías hablar con él? ¿Era necesario complicar tanto las cosas? ―protestó.

―Dumbledore, si hubiera aparecido tal cual por allí, lo mínimo que habría hecho Harry habría sido plantarme su helado en la cabeza junto a unos cuantos improperios.

―En eso tiene razón ―intervine alzando la voz para que el director Dumbledore me oyera.

―Bueno, ya no tiene solución. Voy a informar de que Harry está sano y salvo antes de que el asunto se complique.

―Espere, director ―dijo Severus, levantando una mano para detener a Dumbledore―, también me había puesto en contacto con usted por si permitía que el chico pasara a través de mi red Flu a Hogwarts, y desde su despacho, a casa de los Weasley, debería ir allí para explicarles detenidamente a sus amigos lo que ha sucedido ―explicó el mago.

―¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó con alegría Dumbledore―. Ambos sois más que bienvenidos. Por cierto, Severus, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ―inquirió y yo me pregunté si el director habría intuido lo que había pasado allí unos momentos antes, o si no, a qué se podría estar refiriendo.

―Eh... bueno... no había pensado en eso, la verdad ―farfulló.

―¡Excelente! Entonces aprovecharé para decirte que me gustaría hablar detenidamente contigo, más tarde. Porque como sabrás, ahora mismo Horace es la persona que se está encargando de impartir las clases de Pociones y no es que disfrute especialmente haciéndome ese favor. Es posible que pueda requerir tu ayuda, ahora que parece que ya has aclarado las ideas en tu cabeza y que Harry se ha graduado ―dijo el director.

―Dumbledore... yo... ―titubeó Snape parecía que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

―Vamos muchachos, pasad, pasad ―nos invitó, interrumpiéndole, y Severus sacó la cabeza de la chimenea para dejarme entrar primero a mí. Una vez en el despacho del director, me despedí de ambos para volver a meterme en la chimenea e ir, a través de la red Flu, a casa de mi amigo.

―Espera, Harry ―me llamó Severus antes de que me fuera. Yo me giré, extrañado―. Ven mañana a mis aposentos, por favor ―me pidió. Yo me sonrojé. Me daba vergüenza que el director pudiera especular sobre aquello―. Me gustaría verte.

Yo asentí, más colorado aún y eché los polvos verdes mientras pronunciaba con claridad “La Madriguera”. Antes de sumergirme por la red, pude escuchar a Dumbledore diciéndole a Severus que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.


	29. Indecisión

―¡¡Harry!! ―gritó Hermione cuando me vio caer al suelo desde la chimenea. Me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó con los ojos vidriosos―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ―se apartó de mí para hacerme una rápida revisión.

―¿Compañero? ―me preguntó Ron incrédulo―. ¿Qué ha pasado? Perdóname por no haberte podido ayudar. Cuando saqué la varita ya era demasiado tarde... yo... ―se disculpó.

―No me ha pasado nada, chicos. Estoy bien ―los tranquilicé y les di un breve abrazo a los dos.

―Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ―me preguntó la madre de Ron que acababa de salir de la cocina y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Tenía la voz temblorosa y me miraba con preocupación.

―Bien, señora Weasley ―le dije mientras me veía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo de la mujer, tan fuerte que como no me soltase pronto me iba a asfixiar. Miré a Ron para hacerle entender que tenía que hablar con ellos, a solas.

―Ahora mismo voy a preparar algo para que comas, que cada vez que te veo estás más delgado, Harry ―me dijo soltándome y yo volví a mirar insistente a Ron.

―Mamá, Harry no tiene hambre, lo que quiere es hablar con nosotros. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos?

―¿En serio no quieres comer nada? ―me preguntó la madre de Ron contrariada, mientras yo le ponía los ojos en blanco a mi amigo. Ya podía haber sido un poco más sutil.

―No. Gracias, señora Weasley... ―dije y la mujer me abrazó de nuevo y me sonrió.

―Entonces os dejaré solos para que charléis a gusto ―dijo y se marchó de nuevo a la cocina. En cuanto desapareció por el quicio de la puerta, Hermione comenzó a acribillarme a preguntas.

―¿Llegaste a verle la cara al Mortífago? ―me preguntó―. ¿Cómo pudiste escapar? ¿Te ayudó Dumbledore? ¡Ron me había dicho que estabas desarmado!

―¡Y lo estaba! ―protestó Ron, indignado al ver que su novia había puesto en entredicho sus palabras.

―Sí, estaba desarmado. El Mortífago me lanzó un Expelliarmus antes de que pudiera reaccionar...

―Pero... cuéntanos Harry, ¿cómo te libraste? ¿Y por qué no tienes ninguna herida? ―inquirió Hermione, mirándome de arriba abajo―. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¡Dinos!

―Sentaos, chicos. Es una historia un poco complicada. Ron, lo siento, pero creo que va a ser algo fuerte para ti. ¿Estás preparado para oírla?

―Sí, claro ―me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

―El Mortífago era Snape ―solté, y ambos me miraron con incredulidad.

―Sabía que era un traidor ― sentenció Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido.

―La verdad es que no lo es ―le contradije, sin mirarle.

―Pero… No entiendo nada. Te secuestró, ¿no, Harry? ―inquirió Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos. Empezaba a sospechar algo.

―Sí, me secuestró, pero para explicarme porqué se había ido de la escuela y también para pedirme perdón por el día aquel que, hace ya más de dos años, tuve detención con él y me caí por la Torre de Astronomía. No sé si os acordáis... ―les dije, y después de unos segundos, ambos asintieron―, pues veréis, aquel día, en la detención... yo…

―Ahora que lo pienso ―me interrumpió Hermione―, nunca quisiste decirme si habías conseguido que el profesor tomase el Veritaserum que te di. Siempre que te preguntaba me ponías mala cara y al final acabé desistiendo.

―Sí, lo tomó ―le confirmé y mi amiga abrió los ojos de par en par. Ron frunció el ceño más todavía, no debía estar enterándose de nada―. Y también conseguí que me confesara que había sido él quien se había transformado en Cho... ―dije en un susurro, bajando la mirada hacia mis dedos.

―Espera, Harry. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo que él se había transformado en Cho? ¿Le diste Veritaserum al bastardo? ―me preguntó Ron.

―La chica que besó a Harry en San Valentín hace dos años, Ron, era nuestro profesor ―le explicó su novia―. ¡Lo sabía!

―Pero... no... ―tartamudeó Ron―. ¿Cómo es posible?

―Bueno, dejadme que siga ―protesté―. También conseguí que me confesara que yo le gustaba y...

―¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! Harry, dime que... ―soltó Ron exaltado. 

Nunca me imaginé que sería tan complicado hablar de este tema con mis amigos. Parecía que iba a ser imposible decir dos palabras seguidas sin que me interrumpieran.

―Sí puede ser, Ron. Y bueno... la cosa es que voy a dejar a Oliver ―les espeté, había pensado contarles que había intercambiado algo más que un beso con Snape, pero luego me lo pensé mejor. Eso mataría a Ron y al ritmo que iba contándoles las cosas, necesitaría un día entero para llegar a esa parte.

―¿Que vas a dejar a Oliver? ¡Venga ya, Harry! Pero... ¿por qué? ―preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hermione también parecía confundida.

―Le vas a dejar por el profesor Snape, ¿verdad? ―me dijo, analizando la situación.

―Sí... ―susurré―. No tengo muy claro lo que siento por él, pero sí sé que es más fuerte que lo que siento por Oliver. Ahora me parece como si por fin mi vida se estuviera encarrilando de nuevo. Aunque parezca mentira.

―No puede ser, compañero ―murmuró Ron―, ¡estás hablando del cretino! ¡Del murciélago grasiento! ―exclamó. Estaba tan colorado como su pelo. Mi amiga le cogió de la mano y con la que le quedaba libre intentó abanicarle.

―Ron, por favor, no le llames así ―pedí.

―Decidme que todo esto es una broma ―rogó Ron cambiando su tono sonrojado por una palidez preocupante―. Decidme que lo habéis planeado entre los dos, para asustarme…

―Harry, está un poco alterado ―me avisó Hermione.

―Bueno, entonces os dejaré solos para que termine de asimilarlo. Supongo que debería hablar con Oliver cuanto antes ―les dije―, voy a ver si le encuentro. Deseadme suerte.

―No necesitarás suerte si haces lo que tu corazón te dice ―me contestó mi amiga. Ron me dirigió una leve mirada, todavía sorprendido, pero no articuló palabra. Me despedí con la mano y salí fuera de la casa de mi amigo para poder Aparecerme frente a la de mi, todavía, novio.

 

Una vez allí, me embargaron un montón de dudas. No estaba muy seguro sobre lo que debía hacer. Por un lado, no quería hacerle daño a Oliver, que se había portado muy bien conmigo en todo aquel tiempo. Pero tampoco podía engañarme a mí mismo, y la realidad era que había sentido algo bastante fuerte al estar con Snape, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. Aun así, no podía evitar tener miedo de equivocarme, ¿y si renunciaba a Oliver esperando ser feliz con Severus y me volvía a llevar una decepción? ¿Y si sólo había vuelto para volver a reírse de mí?

Me senté en un banco que había en la entrada de la casa de Oli. Estaba abatido y confundido. Me daba miedo tirar aquellos dos años por la borda y romper la relación con quien me había demostrado su amor y se había ganado mi confianza. Oliver era un buen chico y sabía que a su lado estaría bien. Pero, ¿sería feliz? ¿Podría hacerle feliz yo a él? Sólo pensaba que si tenía dudas, no debía seguir adelante porque cada vez tenía más claro que él no era el hombre de mi vida y no podía condenarnos a ambos a una relación en la que los sentimientos no estaban equiparados. Oli se merecía estar con alguien que le quisiera por encima de todo, alguien que no dudara de la relación porque una tercera persona hubiera intercedido en ella. Estuve evaluando los pros y los contras, intentando visualizar el futuro. Después de cavilar durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, decidí que debía seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara con Severus, casi estaba seguro de que lo que tenía actualmente no era lo que quería. Era hora de dejar de engañarme. Y de engañar a las personas que me querían.

De pronto, una mano se posó en mi espalda y me sobresaltó.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―me preguntó, sorprendido de verme. No pude liberarme de su beso y su abrazo.

―He venido a verte, ¿qué tal todo? ―dije, no debía haberse enterado de mi presunto secuestro, porque se le veía bastante tranquilo.

―¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ―exclamó con alegría―. Pasa, Harry. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

No pude negarme y entré en su casa. Me sentía como un autómata, obedeciendo órdenes sin ser capaz de oponerme.

―Espera Oli... yo... ―dije una vez dentro y me quedé callado cuando vi que lo que quería mostrarme era el traje que se había comprado para nuestra boda. Se acercó con él y una ola de remordimientos me hizo estremecer.

―¿Te gusta? ―me preguntó. No pude responder. Noté por su mirada que se había dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo―. ¿Y esa cara? ―dijo―. ¡Ah! Es por la tonta superstición de que ver el traje de tu pareja antes de la ceremonia trae mala suerte, ¿verdad? No hagas ni caso ―dijo y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, llevándose el traje de nuevo. 

―Oliver... ―murmuré y él dejó el traje con cuidado en un sofá cercano, se acercó a mí y me abrazó suavemente.

―Dime Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

―Verás, creo que no puedo aceptar esto ―le dije, armándome del conocido valor Gryffindor, aunque por dentro no me sentía para nada valeroso. Las piernas me temblaban un poco. Vi cómo su rostro reflejaba cierta incredulidad mientras yo le tendía el anillo de compromiso, aunque enseguida se recompuso y volvió a sonreírme sin coger lo que yo le devolvía.

―Creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo ―me dijo cuando consiguió asimilar lo que pasaba. Dudé, no sabía si seguir tendiéndole el anillo o volver a colocármelo. Debió notar mi indecisión porque lo cogió con intención de volver a ponérmelo él mismo en el dedo―. No te hagas de rogar tanto Harry o harás que me ponga gruñón ―bromeó y yo como un acto reflejo aparté la mano. 

Gruñón. Esa palabra me había recordado a Severus. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía condenar a Oliver a vivir con una persona que no le quería de verdad. Aunque al final no saliera bien con mi profesor, sabía que con el tiempo, mi matrimonio con Oli sería un fracaso. Y él se merecía alguien que estuviera enamorado de él.

―Lo siento, Oliver ―musité acongojado. Me dolía enormemente hacerle daño. Había pasado dos años y medio junto a él y eso también me había hecho comprender que por más tiempo que pasara, no iba a quererle como él me quería a mí. Le había cogido cariño y me gustaba su compañía, pero no la deseaba.

Su frente se frunció y vi cómo empezaba a temblarle la barbilla. Sus ojos se cerraron y se giró, para que no le viera llorar.

―¿Por qué ahora, Harry? ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para dejarlo? ―gimoteó y me sentí muy culpable, porque, en verdad, aquél no era el mejor momento, pero era preferible hacerlo tarde que nunca.

―Lo siento, Oliver ―repetí, incapaz de decir algo más. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se volvió de nuevo para mirarme. Estaba dolido. Sus ojos no lo podían ocultar.

―¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Sé que no estás seguro... ―dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí izando el anillo―. Deja que te lo ponga de nuevo, Harry.

Yo le miré, apenado.

―Oliver, por favor. No me lo pongas más difícil ―le pedí―. Has tenido que darte cuenta durante estos años, de que no he sabido corresponder a tu amor de la misma forma. Pensé que cambiaría con el tiempo, pero no ha sido así ―le confesé.

―No me importa, Harry. Te quiero ―lloró y me miró, con una súplica impresa en el rostro―. Por favor ―susurró. Le puse una mano en el hombro, intentando confortarlo. Él debió malinterpretar mi gesto porque se aproximó a mí y rozó sus labios con los míos. Me aparté bruscamente. No quería que pudiera hacerse esperanzas cuando no había ninguna posibilidad ya. No había vuelta atrás―. Es por otro hombre, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó y noté, por un momento, que mis rodillas flaqueaban.

―No ―contesté con firmeza―. Oliver, volveré en otro momento. Creo que necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo esto ―le dije pacientemente y me giré para salir de su casa y Desaparecerme.

―¡Harry! ―me gritó y me volví para mirarle―. Si te vas, no vuelvas ―me dijo con dureza. Yo elevé una mano para despedirme de él y salí de allí.

Pasé la noche en casa de los Weasley, ya que no me había preocupado por buscar un sitio donde vivir al graduarme y cuando había terminado los estudios en Hogwarts, me había instalado allí hasta que me casara con Oliver y me fuera con él a vivir a su piso.

El día siguiente se pasó bastante rápido, prácticamente estuvimos poniéndonos al día Hermione, Ron y yo de nuestras cosas. Yo les conté lo que había pasado con mi, ahora, ex novio y en un momento que Ron se fue a ayudar a su madre, le conté a Hermione todo lo que había sucedido con Severus.

―¿Y, entonces, hoy vas a ir a ver a Snape? ―me preguntó Ron cuando regresó. Al parecer, Hermione había estado hablando con él tranquilamente el día anterior y mi amigo había acabado asimilándolo. O, al menos, eso pretendía.

―Sí, utilizaré vuestra red Flu para ir al despacho de Dumbledore y ya desde ahí bajaré a las mazmorras ―les expliqué, y los tres nos fuimos a la cocina al oír a la madre de Ron llamarnos para cenar.

―Se ha hecho muy tarde, Harry ―me dijo la señora Weasley cuando terminamos de comer―. ¿No será mejor que vayas a Hogwarts ya mañana? 

Yo la respondí que no se preocupara y me levanté para coger polvos Flu. En realidad, sabía que no habría problema en quedarme a dormir en los aposentos de Severus si se me hacía de noche. Y no quería pasar más tiempo sin verle. Estaba nervioso e impaciente.

Cuando salí de la chimenea del director, me dedicó una sonrisa afable y yo le saludé tímidamente con la mano.

―Supongo que no vienes a verme a mí, Harry ―me dijo, cuando conseguí erguirme y limpiarme la ceniza de la ropa.

―La verdad es que no, director ―contesté un poco abochornado.

―Pues apresúrate, muchacho. Creo que te están esperando.


	30. Como debió haber sido

30\. Como debió haber sido.

Cuando llegué frente a la gárgola que franqueaba el paso hacia las habitaciones de Severus, se apartó al momento sin darme ocasión de decir nada, indicándome que tenía orden de permitir el paso a Harry Potter. Sonreí, porque me acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. ¡Severus había pensado en todo! Menos mal.

Entré a sus aposentos, bastante nervioso, y me quedé observando el salón. Era muy amplio y no tenía nada de siniestro como yo había imaginado. Tenía una chimenea encendida que alumbraba toda la estancia, al igual que la enorme lámpara que colgaba del centro de la habitación. Había una alfombra frente al hogar y, al lado, un sofá de dos plazas de color gris oscuro; a la derecha de éste, se encontraba un sillón negro que parecía algo viejo. Seguramente sería su preferido porque daba la impresión de que se le había dado mucho uso. Al fondo de la habitación, había una mesa y una silla, ambos muebles de color caoba; probablemente trabajaría ahí porque sobre la mesa había una pila interminable de pergaminos junto a una pluma con tinta roja. A la izquierda de la sala, había una puerta. Yo supuse que llevaría a su dormitorio, al baño y al laboratorio, si es que tenía. Yo siempre le había imaginado haciendo pociones en sus ratos libres, por eso pensaba que debía tener un laboratorio en sus aposentos.

―Harry...

Levanté la vista y vi a mi profesor con un pijama de seda verde oscuro y con su suave pelo acariciándole la cara y rozando apenas sus hombros. Estaba junto a la puerta que, intuía, llevaba a su dormitorio. Hasta ese momento no había sido plenamente consciente de lo que le había echado de menos. Lo que había añorado verlo con su capa ondeante por los pasillos cuando todavía estudiaba en Hogwarts. Con su ceño fruncido, con aquellos ojos negros que, cuando se relajaba, transmitían las emociones que sentía por mucho que tratase de ocultarlas bajo un rostro imperturbable.

―¡Severus! ―exclamé también al verle. 

Esbozó una media sonrisa y no pude evitar correr hacia donde estaba y abrazarle. Cuando me aparté, él se inclinó un poco y rozó mis labios suavemente con los suyos. Me estremecí. Qué confundido había estado al pensar que lo que había sentido por Oliver era algo parecido al amor. Se retiró un poco y vi que sujetaba algo en su mano derecha. Le miré con curiosidad intentando leer el nombre del periódico.

―¿Quieres saber qué es esto? ―me preguntó serio, elevándolo al ver que lo miraba. Se sentó en el sillón negro y me lo arrojó sin mucha delicadeza. Lo cogí del suelo puesto que su lanzamiento no había tenido la suficiente fuerza como para llegar hasta mí y me senté en el sofá. Era el diario El Profeta.

―No hay quién te entienda. ¿Estás de mal humor? ―protesté haciendo un mohín―. Definitivamente eres un gruñón ―me miró con una ceja alzada, pero no me dijo nada―. ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa la prensa sensacionalista?

―Calla y lee, mocoso ―gruñó.

Me acomodé en el sofá y miré la portada del periódico. No empecé a leer en voz alta hasta que no encontré algo que me llamó la atención:

―“Oliver Wood, entrevista en exclusiva”. Vaya, veo que ha encontrado una forma de sacar rentabilidad a nuestra relación rota. Espero que con esto haya conseguido aliviar un poco su tristeza ―dije sonriendo, no iba a preocuparme si había querido contar cosas íntimas nuestras. Que hiciera lo que quisiera―. Lo que me llama la atención es que no ha perdido el tiempo. Apenas ha pasado un día y ya lo ha vendido... ¿Si alguna vez lo dejamos nosotros tú también vas a conceder exclusivas, Severus? ―bromeé.

―No me compares con ese mojigato, por favor ―bufó―. Además, eres tú el que busca ser el centro de atención continuamente, no yo ―dijo burlándose―. Echa un vistazo a las páginas centrales.

Yo abrí el diario por donde me había indicado, ignorando el comentario ofensivo que me había lanzado. En el interior había varias fotos de Oliver, conmigo. En la primera salíamos abrazándonos una y otra vez en el campo de Quidditch. Y había otra en la que salíamos paseando por Hogsmeade cogidos de la mano, acompañados de Ron y Hermione. Se nos veía a los cuatro bastante felices. También me sorprendió encontrarme una foto de Severus donde no salía muy favorecido que dijéramos, aparentemente, echando una regañina a alguien en el colegio. ¿Qué pintaría mi profesor en medio de una entrevista concedida por mi ex pareja?

Continué leyendo:

Oliver Wood declara: me plantó a dos meses de nuestra boda. Sin motivo aparente, vino a mi casa y me dejó de malas maneras. Aunque yo sospecho que todo ha sido para irse con ese horrible hombre, con el pelo grasiento y esa enorme nariz que no ayuda nada a mejorar su, poco agraciado, aspecto físico. Y como todos sabemos, se rumorea que es o ha sido un Mortífago. Lo tiene todo. Por supuesto, no tengo ni idea de qué habrá hecho para que Harry se fije en él. Creo que no tiene ni punto de comparación conmigo ¿no crees, Rita? 

Rita Skeeter: Oliver pone cara de seductor y no puedo evitar asentir. La verdad es que lo que nos estás contando nos resulta increíble. ¿Estás seguro de esto? 

El chico con el corazón roto, añade: Lo estoy, Rita. ¿Qué habrá visto Harry en él? ¿No sería posible que haya sido hechizado?

Dejé de leer en voz alta para mirar a Severus. No debía estar muy contento con todos aquellos comentarios. Oliver se estaba vengando al intentar dar donde más dolía. Mi profesor no me estaba mirando, parecía pensativo.

―Oye, Harry ―me dijo, sobresaltándome―, hay una cosa que no me cuadra en todo esto ―terminó, mirándome desde su sillón, yo me encogí de hombros.

―¿Qué no te encaja? ¿Qué pasa?

―Lo que me pasa es que no sé por qué demonios el idiota de tu ex novio sabe que estás conmigo ―soltó.

Aquella pregunta me había pillado totalmente fuera de combate, no sabía si le iba a hacer gracia que le hubiera hablado a Oliver de él, pero como no tenía nada más preparado, suspiré, dispuesto a contarle la verdad.

―Bueno, ¿y de qué querías que hablara con él durante los dos años y medio que estuvimos juntos? ―le pregunté.

―¿Es que te pasaste todo tu noviazgo hablándole de mí? Sabía que te había dejado huella, pero no hasta ese punto... ―me dijo alzando las cejas, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro―. No me extraña que ahora quiera vengarse. Habrá sumado dos más dos.

―No hablaba todos los días de ti ―protesté y le saqué la lengua―. Pero sí que le comenté alguna vez que cuando eras mi profesor me había fijado en ti. Y que habías sido algo así como mi amor platónico. Tenía confianza con él como para hablar de esos temas... ―añadí intentando justificarme.

―Y es tan inteligente que con sólo decirle que te gustaba cuando era tu profesor, se ha imaginado que tú y yo hemos tenido un romance y que ahora le dejas plantado para fugarte conmigo, ¿verdad? ―me soltó con mordacidad, mirándome con los ojos entornados. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de mi palabra.

―No... Bueno..., a ver, él fue uno de los que me llevaron a la enfermería junto con Dumbledore después de que me cayera al vacío desde la Torre de Astronomía. Deberías saber, si tú también fuiste, que insistió en quedarse mientras madame Pomfrey me hacía un chequeo rápido ―hice una pausa para mirarle, y cuando asintió, continué―: evidentemente preguntó qué me había pasado y alguno de los que os encontrabais en la enfermería, le debió poner al tanto de nuestra discusión, porque cuando me recuperé me preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido en realidad. Le dije lo mismo que a todo el mundo: que habíamos discutido y que al alejarme de ti de forma apresurada, tropecé y me caí. Pero Oliver no es tonto, y nunca llegó a creerse aquella historia. Él me conoce bastante bien y sabe que yo no hubiera huido de esa forma sólo por una discusión cuando en otras situaciones similares siempre me había encarado a ti. En realidad, esa excusa me parece poco creíble hasta a mí, pero nadie la puso en entredicho así que, seguí adelante.

―Me estás diciendo entonces que, el detective Wood, juntó todas las piezas del puzle y dedujo que ese día habíamos estado haciendo el amor y que luego te habías caído accidentalmente por la torre de Astronomía porque tuvimos nuestra primera discusión de enamorados, ¿no? ―me preguntó con ironía―. Y que después de dos años he vuelto justo antes de tu boda para recuperarte... 

―Pues sí. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Y bueno, sea lo que sea lo que piensa, no se ha alejado mucho de la realidad según lo que pone en el periódico, ¿no crees? Por cierto ¿qué quieres que haga con esto? ―le pregunté levantando El Profeta.

―Ese Wood es un imbécil ―declaró refunfuñando―. Dámelo. Voy a quemarlo― gruñó, mientras extendía la mano para que se lo devolviera. 

―En realidad, no sé por qué te enfadas tanto. No ha dicho nada que no sea verdad ―dije para molestarle. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―me espetó cortante.

―A que Oli tiene razón. Eres un gruñón, tienes la nariz grande...― me burlé, él me dirigió una mirada con odio―. Vamos anda, sonríe ―le dije riéndome y vi que hacía amago de levantarse, pero yo me adelanté y me fui al otro extremo la habitación.

―¿Gruñón? ¡Yo no soy ningún gruñón! ―protestó, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí. Yo me quedé a la expectativa, aguardando su siguiente movimiento; con gracilidad me agarró con fuerza por la cintura, y cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, forcejeé intentando alejar El Profeta lo más que podía para que no me lo quitara―. ¡Dame ahora mismo ese periódico del demonio! ―exigió.

―No te lo voy a dar ―dije riéndome―. De hecho lo voy a mandar enmarcar para colgarlo en tu habitación.

Me giré para mirarle mientras seguía agarrándome por la cintura, y a la vez, le golpeé con suavidad en la cabeza con el diario. Él fingió cabrearse aún más conmigo y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Intenté zafarme de su agarre y terminé en el suelo, ya que con la risa no pude aguantar ni un minuto de pie. Se me saltaban las lágrimas. Él se echó sobre mí y siguió torturándome hasta que consiguió su objetivo, no pude más y acabé soltando el periódico.

―¡Para! ―le rogué como pude―. ¡Por favor! ―me dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Cogió El Profeta con una mano y lo lanzó lejos.

―Me gusta oírte suplicar ―me susurró en el oído con su excitante tono de voz, mientras se ponía sobre mí con cuidado para no aplastarme y se aproximaba poco a poco a mis labios para besarme con dulzura, ahogando mi risa con su boca. Yo le correspondí ansioso, dejándome llevar.

Se apartó ligeramente y me miró a los ojos, una mirada llena de sinceridad y de amor, algo que no había visto nunca antes en su mirada. Sentí que algo con fuerza me oprimía el pecho, hasta tal extremo que dolía. Lo abracé impulsivamente.

―No te vayas nunca más ―le dije.

―Te prometo que nunca más te volveré a dejar solo, Harry. Tienes mi palabra ―me volvió a decir susurrante y se incorporó, yo me quedé mirándole sorprendido por verle alejarse de repente de mi lado. Este hombre siempre conseguía desconcertarme.

Acababa de levantarse, dejándome a mí tirado en el suelo, pero entonces se agachó y pasando las manos por debajo de mis piernas y mi espalda, me alzó, y me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. Yo me alarmé un poco. No creía estar preparado para hacer nada con él, no todavía. Él debió notar que mis músculos se tensaban porque me posó con suavidad sobre su cama y me dijo:

―Creo que estás tenso porque estás pensando lo que no es. ¿No has visto la hora? ―me miró con el ceño fruncido―. Es tarde, así que lo propio sería dormir. No te he traído aquí para hacer otra cosa…

Yo comprendí y suspiré ligeramente al saber que lo único que pretendía era dormir conmigo. Me sonrojé por haber malinterpretado su gesto.

―Lo siento… ―susurré sin saber qué más decir.

―No pasa nada, pero no quiero que pienses que es lo único que me interesa de ti… ―me dijo sonriendo levemente, eso logró relajarme.

―No he traído pijama… ―confesé, esbozando una sonrisa.

―Puedes coger uno mío del armario mientras yo me ducho, también puedes dormir en ropa interior si quieres, como estés más cómodo. Hay varias mantas en la cama y hace algo de calor. Voy al baño ―me avisó y en cuanto desapareció por la puerta me levanté de la cama y me puse a hurgar entre sus cosas, a ver si podía encontrar algo que me gustara.

Después de ver varios pijamas, decidí dormir sólo con los slips. No hacía mucho frío y la mayoría de lo que tenía Severus en el armario eran camisones que me hubiera dado vergüenza usar o pijamas viejos que, encima, seguramente me quedarían enormes. Severus era bastante más alto que yo y eso se notaba en la ropa. Además, debía haberse puesto el que mejor tenía para estar conmigo, porque el resto no me pareció gran cosa. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Cerré el armario, me metí en la cama y esperé a que terminara de asearse.

―¡Eh! Ése es mi lado ―protestó en cuanto me vio, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño―. Cámbiate a la izquierda ―exigió.

―No, Severus. No seas gruñón ―le dije poniendo voz de pena. Él resopló y se metió en el otro lado de la cama sin volver a insistir. En cuanto terminó de acomodarse me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

―Eres un pastel ―dijo en voz baja, yo me reí ante ese comentario.

―¿Y no le vas a dar ni un besito de buenas noches a tu pastel? ―le pedí.

―Harry… ―resopló, pero se arrimó un poco más a mí y me dio un breve beso. Yo se lo devolví con más ganas y poco a poco se fue volviendo más intenso. Hizo un gesto para acercarse más a mí y pude notar su erección rozar contra mi vientre. Un calorcito agradable me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pasé uno de mis muslos por entre sus piernas para frotar mi propia excitación contra él.

―¡Mmm...! ―gimió Severus al notarme duro. Otro gemido escapó al segundo de mi garganta, al ver la reacción que había tenido al sentirme. Seguimos besándonos, rozando lengua con lengua, frotando con ansia nuestros cuerpos, gimiendo y jadeando.

―Severus... ―a duras penas salió la voz de mi garganta y mis manos se apresuraron a desvestirle con la mayor rapidez posible. Al final iba a sucumbir, habían sido demasiadas noches soñando con él, como para detenerme ahora.

Él dudó, pero yo agarré sus manos para dirigirlas hacia mi slip, dándole permiso para que se deshiciera de él cuanto antes. Debió entender el gesto porque no perdió el tiempo. En un par de minutos estábamos los dos desnudos, dejándonos llevar por la pasión y el calor que transmitían nuestros cuerpos. Rozándonos cadenciosamente.

Nos acariciamos el uno al otro, su suave pecho, su vientre, su ombligo flanqueado por aquel oscuro vello que me hacía enloquecer, sus largas y suaves piernas, los rizos que se formaban en su pubis, donde enredé mis dedos para continuar bajándolos hasta su pene. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Noté cómo se estremecía ligeramente bajo mi tacto. Era delirante verlo gemir con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos ocasionalmente para observarme mientras le acariciaba. Enseguida su glande quedó humedecido bajo el roce de mis dedos por lo que me dejé escurrir hacia el interior de la cama pudiendo al fin saborear su miembro, introduciéndolo con cuidado en mi boca. Severus jadeó con más fuerza haciendo que mi excitación aumentara más todavía. Succioné y chupé su pene, pasando la lengua alrededor de aquella sonrojada cabeza que me volvía loco.

―¡Aah! Harry… tómame, por Merlín… ―me rogó entre suspiro y suspiro. Y me quitó un peso de encima al ver que no tenía intención de poseerme él a mí. Aunque me extrañó, pero de todas formas no pensaba ponerme a discutir el asunto con él en aquel momento.

―Espera, tengo que prepararte. No seas ansioso ―le dije, rozando con cada palabra mis labios contra su virilidad erguida. Haciéndole soltar más embriagadores gemidos.

―Accio lu… bri… cante ―dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero fue suficiente, porque al momento llegó un bote a su mano, que me lanzó para que lo cogiera, sin revisarlo siquiera. 

Me unté un poco de aquel ungüento y se lo extendí también a él entre las nalgas, que masajeé con suavidad, colocando sus piernas en mis hombros para llegar con más facilidad, mientras yo me quedaba de rodillas sobre la cama. Después le acaricié con un dedo la entrada, mientras seguía chupando con deleite su pene. Con la mano que me quedaba libre le sujetaba la cadera para alcanzarle con mayor facilidad. Le metí el dedo con cuidado, para no hacerle daño. Una vez dentro, pude disfrutar del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y lo apretado que se sentía entre aquellas paredes. Comencé a hacer círculos con el dedo para dilatarle, mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su sexo para que estuviera relajado y se centrara en eso. Aquella postura era un poco incómoda para mí, pero no me importaba.

―Esto… es…uf… ―dijo como pudo. Se me pasó por la mente pensar que parecía que era la primera vez que le hacían aquello. Vi cómo cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. Después de meterle hasta tres dedos para dilatarle lo máximo posible, los saqué y coloqué mi pene justo en su cavidad.

―¿Estás preparado? ―le pregunté para avisarle, aunque ya había notado la ausencia de mis dedos porque gruñó en el momento en que los había sacado.

―Sí. Harry… por lo que… más quieras, ¡Hazlo…! ―me espetó. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel comportamiento. Protestaba hasta en aquellos momento tan íntimos. Nunca cambiaría.

Apreté un poco y noté que Severus a su vez cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Como vi que no decía nada, volví a empujar y conseguí introducir la mitad de mi miembro dentro de él a la vez que se mordía el labio. Me quedé quieto disfrutando del momento. Siempre me parecía extraña aquella sensación.

―¿Sigo? ―pregunté con la voz temblorosa por la percepción de estar sintiendo mi miembro apretado por la estrechez caliente de Severus. Él asintió sin abrir los ojos, así que fui llenando con mi pene cuidadosamente su entrada.

Cuando estuve totalmente dentro, esperé, hasta que él con un movimiento sensual de sus caderas me indicó que podía continuar. Era una sensación envolvente el sentirme dentro de mi profesor, sentir así a Severus… y poder mirarle al rostro mientras tanto.

Comencé a embestirle dejándome embriagar por la sensación, sacando mi pene casi por completo para volver a meterlo en su caliente, apretado y húmedo interior. Primero lentamente y después con más velocidad.

―Ah. ¡Ah…! ―gimió arqueando la espalda y supuse que había acertado con aquella embestida justo en su próstata―. Espera… ―me pidió y me detuve extrañado. ¿Le habría hecho daño? 

Para mi sorpresa, me indicó que me tumbara boca arriba en la cama, hice lo que me indicó sacando mi miembro. No quería molestarle y si no quería seguir lo comprendería. Pero me quedé pasmado al verlo empalarse a sí mismo al sentarse, sin pensárselo, sobre mi erección.

―Mmmm ―solté al sentir y ver cómo se introducía poco a poco mi polla en su cuerpo. Entonces, fue él quien comenzó a moverse sobre mi pene, a metérselo y sacárselo, a estimularme de forma que me hizo excitar aún más.

―¿Te… gusta? ―gimió. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

―Sí… ―suspiré―. Te… ¡Ah…! gusta tener… siempre… el control ―dije con la voz irregular, entre gemido y gemido mientras él seguía moviéndose sobre mí. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en todo el placer que sentía, tan intenso que me colapsaba los sentidos.

―Sí. Me gusta… ―susurró, mientras sonreía a duras penas. Tenía la cara congestionada por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

―¡Oh…! ¡Aaah! ―jadeé y me incorporé levemente apoyando un codo en el colchón para poder masturbarle. Acariciar aquella extremidad suya tan suave y apetecible era extenuante.

―¡Harry! ―gritó al sentir mi mano. Yo seguía desde mi posición, intentando elevar las caderas para penetrarle más profundamente, mientras seguía masajeando su pene.

―Severus... ―murmuré, entornando los ojos al sentir cómo, de forma bastante sensual, mis testículos golpeaban una y otra vez contra sus nalgas.

―Mírame… ―susurró. Yo levanté la vista hacia él, e hice un esfuerzo por no cerrar de nuevo los ojos―. ¡Ah…! ―volvió a gritar y sentí mi mano empaparse con su semen, a la misma vez que noté cómo sus músculos se contraían alrededor de mi pene, apretándolo con más fuerza, consiguiendo hacerme llegar a mí también al orgasmo.

―¡Aaah! ―grité yo también y después me corrí con fuerza en su interior.

Severus se dejó caer sobre mí, cansado. Al instante se apartó para convocar su varita con un Accio y echar sobre ambos un hechizo de limpieza. Después se tumbó a mi lado de nuevo y me abrazó. Yo le correspondí.

―Era tu primera vez así, ¿verdad? ―le pregunté cuando me recuperé un poco y pude volver a respirar con normalidad. Sospechaba que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

―Sí ―susurró contra mi piel, irguiéndose para mirarme fijamente, haciendo que me derritiera con la ternura que se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos negros.

―Pero, ¿por qué…?

―Porque… porque te quiero, Harry ―volvió a susurrarme, esta vez en el oído. Mi corazón latía desbocado golpeando con fuerza en mi pecho.

―Yo también te quiero, Severus ―dije por primera vez en mi vida y lo abracé con más fuerza aún, mientras atrapaba sus labios para fundirnos en un cálido beso. Nunca más dejaría que se fuera de mi lado, porque sentía que ya no podría volver a vivir sin él.

THE END

(03/09/08 - 03/02/09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo, se termina el fic. En breve seguiré subiendo el resto de mis antiguas historias y cuando termine, comenzaré con algunas traducciones nuevas :)


End file.
